Birth of the Wind Master
by LugiaMaster
Summary: After the fall of Lord Gary, Ash and Misty live happily in Viridian Forest. And a young Ice Master finds the Legendary Pokemon Lugia and continues the legend of the Wind Masters. What happens when these great powers collide! AshxMisty OCxOC Please Review!
1. Birth of the Wind Master

**Birth of the Wind Master**

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Wind Master**

_2 years before the fall of Lord Gary._

_**Johto Region: Somewhere in the ocean**_

"_Diary entry 126, Date:_ _Sometime in June, Day forgotten, Time irrelevant. _

_It seems to have been an eternity since I started my search for the Mystical Lugia. I finally got at lead on the island where it is rumored to roost. Rumors also say the island is guarded by treacherous whirlpools so that none may pass. I really didn't care. Rented a boat today and started toward the island. The battle between the rebels and The League has somewhat posed a problem though. There was a battle that raged between them in the city I was occupying. Being a master of the ice type, I of course, was a target because my identifiable light blue cloak. I managed to get to the boat and escape. I could easily have beaten them, but that would take too much of my time. Lucky for me, The League didn't have any water masters at their disposal. Phew. I just hope that I am able to return the boat in one peace, and luckily myself!_

"I am coming for you Lugia and when I find you, you shall face an opponent worthy of your abilities." Trevor said as he approached an ominous looking island. All around there were large whirlpools denying anyone access to the island. "So the rumors were true. Only a legendary pokemon could have the power to guard an island with so many whirlpools."

Trevor was now thinking of way to get past the natural barrier of whirlpools without destroying the ship. _Perhaps if I find a gap between two of them I could get through. But the timing would have to be perfect. _Just then his opportunity arrived. There was a gap between two of the whirlpools about 15 feet wide. _THERE! _He fired up the engine and pushed as far as it would go. _Almost there!_ The boat went through the gap just barely an inch from the whirlpools. "YES!!" he exclaimed. But his enthusiasm was short lived as the currents were dragging his boat into the rocks next to the beach. "Oh…man that just aint fair!" he cried just before the boat crashed into the rocks

Hours later, he woke up, his head pounding. "What happened" he asked himself. He looked over and saw that the boat was completely shredded. "Well, guess that guy isn't getting his boat back." After resting awhile he got up and salvaged what he could from the wreckage. Suddenly, rain started to fall. "That's just my luck I guess." He looked around for a few minutes and found a cave. He ran to it hoping that he wasn't going to catch hypothermia. When inside he lit a torch and gaped in amazement. The cave was an entrance to a hallway lined with hieroglyphs he couldn't even begin to understand. But there was on symbol he did recognize. A large mystical bird that had was placed right above a door. "Eureka!" he exclaimed. It took much effort but he was able to open the door. It led to a winding stairway made of stone. "This looks rather interesting."

Trevor climbed up the steps for what seemed like eternity until he saw the light of the moon from the stairway. He peeks over the top and almost screamed at the sight he just saw.

"LUGIA" Trevor whispered. The great beast twitched and Trevor covered his mouth, sweat trickled down his face. Lugia settled down and started snoring again and Trevor relaxed. He thought of maybe waking it up to battle but the sight was just breathtaking. He had spent 7 years searching for this pokemon and finally, he was here.

"Everyone get inside now!" Nurse Joy called to everyone that was outside, "The waters are rising!" Everyone within earshot ran inside quickly but the 10 year old pokemon trainer was too obsessed with the sight in the sky. A great and powerful beast rose from the ocean, gleaming with power and grace. The boy couldn't stop watching. He wished he could look upon this creature's power for a lifetime. He felt someone pulling him away and into the Pokemon Center. He didn't notice. All he could see was that majestic pokemon, Lugia.

Suddenly, Trevor woke up. He instantly looked over his shoulder to check if Lugia was just a dream. It wasn't there! He jumped up quickly and looked around and saw it drinking from the lake. He sighed and it started to turn and instantly he hid behind a rock and held his breath. He peeked over to see that it was staring in his direction, and then it turned around and resumed quenching its thirst. When Lugia returned to its resting spot, it settled down keeping one eye open staring at the rock that hid fearful ice master.

Trevor didn't get a wink of sleep that night. He could still feel the creature was staring at him and wondered if it had noticed him.

_**I have.**_

Trevor instantly looked around and saw no one. "Who said that?"

_**I did**_

Trevor was frightened; even though the voice was deep it was also gentle. He closed his mouth wondering if Lugia had heard him.

_**I could feel your presence before you even took one step on this island.**_

Really frightened by this point he quietly asked, "Where are you?"

_**Behind you.**_

Trevor turned around to see the large eyes of Lugia staring straight at him.

_**Boo!**_

Instantly, Trevor fainted

When Trevor awoke he had a headache (again). He tried to get up but found that he was too tired.

_**Are you awake?**_

"Yeah I'm…..alright. Who said that?" he asked in confusion. A long neck craned over to look at him.

_**I did. You passed out when I was talking. That was very rude.**_

Looking at Lugia, eyes as wide as melons, he quietly answered, "Well, I usually don't hear a pokemon talking.

_**Interesting, I thought that a Pokemon Master could hear the voices of their Pokemon.**_

_**Why is it that you are surprised to hear me?**_

"Well," replied Trevor, "My only pokemon, Sneasel, was killed in the crossfire of a battle between The League and the Rebels."

_**Your heart still feels pain?**_

"Yes." The boy replied, close to breaking out into tears until he hears the voice again.

_**Do not weep. Your friend will always be with you, even though he may have crossed the Astro Plane, the memories he left behind will keep him alive in your heart.**_

"Thank you, I really needed that. Oh, by the way my name is Trevor."

_**Greetings, I am known by you humans as Lugia**_

He looks at the Mystical pokemon and remembered the reason he came.

"I mean no disrespect but, I came hear to challenge you to a Ring of the Masters."

**_I would be more than happy to accept that challenge; however, I was ambushed by many dark pokemon. I was able to destroy them but they managed to inflict some damage to me before I was through._**

The Pokemon lifted its damaged wing toward the Master.

"That looks really deep." replied Trevor, "I have some Hyper Potion with me, just in case of an emergency." The boy took a bottle out of his pocket and sprayed it on the wing. The pokemon flinched for a second before it regained his composure.

**_Thank you, I feel much better. I believe that I will be able to fly again._**

"Do you think you could accept my challenge now?" he asked enthusiastically.

_**I suppose I have no choice do I. Very well I accept your challenge.**_

"Great! What should the challenge be?"

**_The challenge will be Ring of the Masters. We are only to use our physical powers. Whoever leaves the ring of water spouts around the island will forfeit. Anyone who is left unconscious will also be a forfeit of the match. _**

Trevor removed his cloak to reveal a blue T-Shirt and blue pants and positioned himself in a fighting stance while Lugia went airborne and summoned forth a ring of waterspouts where the whirlpools once were.

_**LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!!**_

"LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!!"

Trevor, without warning instantly launched himself straight for Lugia. Caught of guard, Lugia was unable to dodge the punch that hit his stomach. Instantly, Lugia countered with a head butt, sending the ice master flying. Trevor did a back flip to regain his balance, and then gently landed on the ground. But before he could stand up Lugia was already diving towards him. He quickly did some back summersaults to avoid the attack hoping that the pokemon would crash into the ground; however Lugia pulled up at the last second and flew straight for him. Trevor raised his hands in front of him trying to stop the frontal assault. He dug his feet into the ground as the two forces collided. Trevor managed to hold the attack for a few moments until being launched skyward. He again did a back flip to regain his balance to see it rocketing straight towards him. Just as Lugia was about to make impact, Trevor flipped forward and ran down the creatures back and jumped to the ground. "He is faster than I had thought he would be!" breathing. Heavily he positioned himself in another fighting pose, this slightly different from the one he used before.

**_Your skills go far beyond your years; I have not met a human in a long time with skills such as yours. However, this challenge is over!_**

The pokemon dove down again moving so fast, the air seemed to move out if his way. Just what Trevor was waiting for. With perfect timing he grabbed Lugia by the head and used his own speed against him by throwing him straight into a row of trees breaking each one in half. When the dust cleared, the pokemon was on the ground

"Did I win?" he asked, kneeling over in exhaustion.

_**That was a very clever trick. **_

With eyes wide, he saw the pokemon lift itself from the ground and flew into the sky once again.

"What does it take to beat you?" Trevor asked out of breath. "Man, I have never been this tired."

_**Perhaps you should forfeit and rest.**_

"As long as I can move, I will still fight."

_**Very well then. Shall we continue? **_

Suddenly, without warning a hyper beam broke through the barrier of water spouts and struck the ground Trevor stood on, sending him flying and landing unconscious.

Lugia's eyes started to glow with anger. **_Who dares to disrupt this challenge?_**

The water spouts lowered to reveal a large school of Gyarados. But these Gyarados are different. They were black with pure red eyes. They each fired a Hyper Beam in Lugia's direction however, Lugia, with a show of agility and control dodged each one of the attacks. Then in a single show of power, he wiped them out with one shot of his aurora beam. After the dust settled, Lugia searched for the boy. What he found was no less than gruesome. The ice master had lost both of his legs in the blast and was loosing a lot of blood. Lugia could feel Trevor's life force leaving him. Lugia was thinking of a way to spare the boy when he remembered a spell, forbidden from use many centuries ago. However, Lugia knew it could save him and started an incantation.

**_I opertet tribuo te altus imperium of elementum humo, planta, reboare, stillicidium, telekinesis, incendia ad elucido!_**

After a few moments, he started to rise in the air and glowed. His legs seemed to regenerate, but something else happened. The symbol of Lugia, surrounded by strange characters, was on his chest. When Trevor awoke, he wasn't on the island anymore. He was in a forest clearing, Lugia looking down on him.

"What happened?" he asked.

**_You almost died. I managed to save you after the dark pokemon. It seems you are the new Master of the Wind._**

"What does that mean?"

**_It means you can control the forgotten element of the wind. You now have power over the elements of Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Grass and Psychic. _**

"But how…Lugia?" He looks around and finds that no one is there. Then he hears an echoing voice.

_**Listen well to the words of the wind.**_

He looks down and sees a tattoo of Lugia's symbol on his chest, and some other strange markings surrounding that symbol.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

This is my first fanfiction, please review and remember, I may make a few mistakes in my references to Acey's story.


	2. Return of the Light and Shadow

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 2: Return of the Light and Shadow

_**Present Day**_

**Kanto Region: Viridian Forest**

Deep in the forest south of Viridian Ruins, a Pokemon Master dressed in a dark black cloak was searching for some berries with his Pikachu, who was black in color with blue eyes, had found some earlier this morning.

"Pikachu, are you sure you found the berries around here." He asked.

_I know that they were here just a few minutes ago. Where could they be?_

"Well, we need to find them soon or Misty will be very upset. I promised her I would bring her some."

_Oh……so were you planning something SPECIAL with her today?_

"Pikachu that is none of your business…but yes I am.

_I knew it! You have been acting very amorous lately. _The pokemon told his master with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No, that is not the reason I'm getting berries.'

_Sure it isn't. _The pokemon said with noticeable sarcasm.

"And what would be so wrong with that anyway. She is my wife. Why does it matter to you?

_Here's the deal. I promise not to blow it by telling Misty your plans as long as you give me details the day after._

"I swear Pikachu if you weren't my best friend I would have strangled you by your neck a long time ago"

_I know. It is just that looove to torture you. But seriously I want details. _ Pikachu stared at Ash, suddenly looking serious. Ash burst out laughing. He gave his pokemon a pat on the head before continuing. Truth is, Misty's birthday is today, and next to sweets, berries were her favorite food and because sweets don't grow in the forest he just hopes she will settle for berries. Then, without warning, he tripped on a tree root and his face landed a bush of Pecha Berries.

"PIKA, PIKA-CHU!" his Pikachu was laughing so hard that its sides hurt.

Meanwhile, about half a mile away, A beautiful young woman wearing a white cloak and had gorgeous red hair with a blonde stripe near the back was sitting on the ledge near a small waterfall, combing her hair. "I wonder when Ash will get back. It has almost an hour. He does realize that I do get lonely here without him." Then her white Pikachu with green eyes whimpered. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You know that I love you hanging around. I just wish that my husband would follow your example. AND HE BETTER NOT FORGET MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Why is it that the markings won't stop glowing?" Trevor asked himself as he was staring at the glowing yellow symbols covering his body from the neck down. "It seems to take longer for the bower to die down recently. Perhaps it is because of my cold…ACHOOO! UGGH, I really should have just ran from those water masters and avoided this darn…ACHOOO!

The trees of Viridian Forest were dropping like dominoes as he ran past them. "I am glad I am able to move this fast or I might not have been able to get away from those idiots who still believe that The League is still going strong." Trevor kept running until he tripped over what he thought was a root. "Impossible, I never trip!" Then, he hit the ground face first at a continuing speed. He managed to get up and asked "What the heck happened?"

"We tripped you." said a voice from behind a tree. Then 4 people dressed in blue cloaks appeared from behind the trees.

"We demand you hand over everything valuable to you or we will slit your throat. And what is with that goofy looking cloak?" said another.

"I really, really don't want to have to kill you all. Please, apologize and I will let you live." All the water masters started laughing hysterically.

"No my friend, it is you who shall feel pain." The water master replied as he turned his arms into ice blades. "Prepare to DIE!"

"REBOARE!!!"

The water masters stepped back as they saw their target glowing a bright yellow, electricity swirling around him. Trevor's cloak blew of to reveal yellow symbols all over his arms "THUNDER WHIP!!" A long whip of electricity extended from his palms and with a single swipe he took out three of them. Then he was struck from behind by a hydro pump. He turned around to see that there was a panic stricken water master behind him. Trevor lashed his whip against the bottom of his opponent's legs and tripped him by pulling on it. Then he walked over to the terrified master.

"Who…what are you?" he asked, shaking in fear in the presence of such power.

"I am the wind, I am free, going wherever I choose. But you will never see the light of day again." He raised his hand toward the sky, the gale force winds blew through the forest and storm clouds began to form. "The only comfort I will give you is a swift death." he said in an emotionless voice. "THUNDERBOLT!" There was the sound of an explosion that spread for many miles. A smoking crater was left in the middle of the forest. Only one person remained, in the center of the smoldering crater, his body still glowing with electricity. Trevor regenerated his cloak around him and decided he would walk the rest of the way.

"Pikachu, did you feel that shockwave?" Ash asked, holding a basket of Pecha berries.

_Yes. It was extremely powerful, but I can also sense that the original blast came from a very far distance. _

"Should we go and find out what that was?"

_All right, if you want to get lectured by Misty. Remember when you forgot your anniversary last year. My ears just stopped ringing from the last time._ His pokemon replied covering his long pointed ears.

"All right, you have a presented a very good argument. I just hope we don't have to deal with whatever that was."

"ASHURA KETCHUM!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" a menacing voice echoed throughout the forest.

_You're in trouble now. She used your full name._

'Do you think we have a better chance of survival going back or following whatever caused that blast?" Ash questioned his pokemon. Pikachu thought about it for awhile.

_If we didn't go back, she would hunt us down and would be even angrier. At least if we go back now, we might be able to survive a lecture. If we were to run, she would beat you senseless._

"All right then, we head back." and with a sigh Ash turned and headed back to the waterfall.

_So what do think has her so edgy today. _Ash gave his pokemon a thoughtful look and said, "I don't know. You're probably going to get an earful yourself. Her Pikachu shares her emotions, remember.

_Pikachus can close their ears. _Pikachu replied with a grin.

Trevor awoke at the sound of something growling. He got up ready for an attack when it felt like his stomach had caved in. It was his stomach growling and he was just hungry. He laughed at himself for a little while and looked into his sack. It was empty.

"That just isn't fair, I get attacked, I'm lost and I have nothing to eat." Then he calmed down, stood up and listened for the wind. _Apples……Southeast……Half a mile._

"All right! I love apples!" He exclaimed. Instantly he swiftly but quietly maneuvered through the forest until he came upon a tree with more apples than he could count. "YES!!" quickly he picked off two and ate them so fast he almost swallowed the cores. "That hit the spot. Now to sleep." and he instantly fell asleep

Misty sat near the near the bottom of the waterfall. "I hope Ash is alright. So that I can kill him when he gets here!" The waterfall began to fall more rapidly in her anger. "If he thought I was angry that he forgot our anniversary, he hasn't seen anything yet!" She sensed the presence of a master and knew it was Ash. She instantly turned around and walked towards him. All the color drained from Ash's face as she walked closer, it was like looking into the face of pure evil. 'Why is she so upset? Why is she looking at me like that? What did I do wrong now? Why isn't she screaming at me yet?' Ash thought. "Ashura Ketchum where were…"

"Happy Birthday Misty!" he interrupted as he handed her the basket of Pecha berries.

"You…you remembered?" she said in a shocked voice. "And you remembered my favorite berry!!" she hugged his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. This means a whole lot to me." She squeezed tighter as Ash looked at Pikachu.

_You owe me BIG TIME._

Ash mouthed Thank you so that Misty wouldn't hear.

"It's a little passed noon. Do you want to go on a picnic?" Ash asked.

"Really, you want to go on a picnic."

"Sure. You have been talking about it for awhile and I thought since it is your birthday I thought we could."

"I would love to. Let's go to this lovely clearing I found in the forest."

"Ok."

They started walking into the forest, Pikachu started to follow.

"_Pikachu, stay and guard the waterfall." _Ash told Pikachu telepathically.

_Who in their right mind would come here?_

"_I said stay."_

_Fine_

Pikachu turned around and sat on the rock where Misty's Pikachu was sleeping, silently fuming over his new boring assignment.

Trevor awoke again, wondering why it was getting so hard for him to stay asleep.

_Shadow…Light…approaching_

Trevor didn't quite understand the message at first. Then it finally popped into his head. "The Shadow Master!" Without haste he climbed the tree he was sleeping next to and started jumping from branch to branch scared for the first time in a long time. "I may have grown in power, but I am NOT going to test my luck against 'The Assassin' Shadow Master." Little did he know that he was heading straight toward the waterfall that Ash's Pikachu was guarding.

"I have been hoping you would take me on a picnic. It has been a long time since you and I have had lunch with just the two of us.' Misty implied.

" Well, I thought it would be a nice birthday present. So how much farther is it until we reach this clearing. It should just be right around…WHAT IN THE WORLD!!" Where the clearing had once stood now lay a large crater, still smoldering. Misty's eyes started to water then she turned and cried into Ash's shoulder. "Who could have done this?" Ash started to wonder this himself. The only person he knew that could make a crater this large was himself.

"PIKA, PIKACHU!!!"

They both turned to see shadow lightning flying in the air.

"Ash, we need to get back to the waterfall. Our evening together will have to wait." Ash summoned his shadow disc and Misty got on as they flew toward the waterfall.

'Terrific.' Ash thought to himself.

Trevor was dodging the dark lightning the best he could, but every other attack from the shadow Pikachu grazed him.

"This…day…is…just…full…of…surprises." Suddenly the Pikachu just stopped attacking. The white Pikachu was just lying down, admiring the shadow pokemon's strength. "So……you give up?" he asked the Pikachu, breathing heavily. Pikachu just smiled and in an instant, disappeared. Then reappeared somewhere else and disappeared just as quickly.

"Quick attack huh. Very impressive. Now, you shall see some tricks of my own." Trevor started to focus his energy. The Lugia tattoo on his chest started to glow a dim purple. When Trevor opened his eyes, they also became a light purple. "Foresight!" Trevor then saw everything start to slow down, and there he saw the Pikachu, in midair, moving straight towards him in slow motion. When Pikachu was inches away from hitting him, he turned to the side as the Pikachu flew next to him. Then, he grabbed Pikachu by the tail and threw him into a rock. The purple symbols around his body died down. Then, just as Trevor was about to leave, Pikachu slowly got up and shot a weak blast of electricity at the intruder. The shock was powerful enough to knock Trevor on his knees. "Why you little…" Trevor stopped talking as he stood in fear. The Shadow Master and Light Master had come. Ash stepped off of the shadow disc and helped Misty down before it disappeared. "What is going on!!" he asked, greatly agitated. Then he saw Pikachu lying on the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash ran over to his pokemon and picked him up and cradled him. "Are you alright Pikachu?"

_I've been better _the pokemon replied weakly.

"Take a nap Pikachu," ash told the pokemon. "Ill take it from here." He started walking toward the fear stricken master. "Do you know, what fear really is? Fear is ones misunderstanding of the unknown." He stated. "And the one thing that is the most unknown, is Shadow." Ash's eyes were now glowing a bright gold by this point. Finally snapping out of his state of fear had the courage to actually speak.

"So I take it you are Ashura, Master of Shadow."

"That would be correct. And what might your name be."

"My name is of no importance."

"That is just as well. I don't like to know the names of the people I kill." Then he launched a ball of dark energy at the intruder, that then exploded, dust flying everywhere.

"And thank you for ruining a very lovely evening." Ash started heading back toward Misty, then he noticed the fearful expression on her face.

"You're very welcome." Ash wheeled around quickly to see the shadow ball was caught! Trevor than proceeded to mock Ash by juggling his attack. Then Trevor started to wind up his arm. "HERE COMES THE WIND UP!" Ash's eyes grew wide as the ball came buzzing past his head.

"Ash let me fight him." Misty demanded

"Why"

"He ruined my birthday and I'm going to get revenge."

"Alright, I'll sit this one out"

"Pikachu, Holy Blade." Misty's Pikachu jumped down and transformed into a blade of pure light.

Trevor whistled. "Pretty."

"Thank you" Misty replied sarcastic tone.

"I meant the sword."

"You will pay for ruining my birthday."

"I'm sorry, but I will not fight you."

"And why not?"

"I don't fight girls."

"Really?" Without warning, she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did she go?" he asked completely amazed. Then she appeared right behind him and used the handle end of the sword and drove it into a very sensitive area.

"Ooh, man that must smart." Ash stated. Trevor felt like he had just been hit by a train.

"OK, Now I'll make an exception." he replied weakly. Then he quickly turned around and saw that she had disappeared again.

"Behind you." He quickly turned around again but no one was there. 'I need to calm down, let the wind guide me.' He quietly listened until he heard a faint voice.

_Above._

Instantly, he shot upward without even looking and did an aerial roundhouse kick that hit her in the face.

'How did he do that?' The light master was launched even higher in the air. Ash was watching the battle, ready to jump in if things got too out of hand. Any sooner and he would never hear the end of it from Misty. He couldn't understand how he was able to move in the air so fast. Then he noticed that the intruder was flying toward her again at an amazing speed. "I can't sense what element he is. Whenever I begin to sense a certain one, another covers it up again. I can also sense traces of an element I have never felt before. This one seems to be the most prevalent." Misty did an aerial back flip to regain her balance. Trevor, with god like speed, rammed his fist straight into her stomach. She was knocked unconscious. He then elbow slams her back, causing her to fall like a rock.

"Misty!" Ash cried. He quickly sprints over, jumps of a rock, and catches her midair then softly lands on the ground. Gently, he sets her on the grass and looks up to the sky. The strange master was breathing heavily, almost like he was having a heart attack. 'So he has great power, but little control over it.' Ash thought. "I was going easy on you at first, but now you have really started to get on my nerves. Pikachu, Shadow Blade." Pikachu jumped to Ash and transformed into a black sword. Trevor then slowly landed on the ground. "I will ask you again, what your name is." Ash demanded.

"If you want to know my name you have to catch me first." The wind began to pick up and started to surround Trevor. Then he went into a sprinting stance and in an instant he vanished. Then a cloud of dust followed.

"'Sigh' they always have to run." Ash said. Then with impressive speed, he started the chase.

Trevor was keeping a steady pace jumping from each tree branch. "I think I lost him. So much for the all powerful Shadow Master."

"You talking about me?" Ash asked jumping from each branch BACKWARDS. "You will need to move a lot faster if you want to keep me from catching you."

Trevor smiled. "I was hoping that you weren't that slow. Let's just see if the master of shadow can keep up with me." Gale force wind then lifted Trevor above the trees and he sped of in an instant. "Let's see you match this speed!" he cried back.

"This should prove to be interesting." Ash thought. He summoned his shadow disk, jumped on and sped after him.

The chase continued over miles of forest. Ash was now right beside Trevor.

"Cheater," Trevor complained. "You're using your disk to catch up to me."

"So what, you use the wind to move that fast." Ash replied.

"You figured that much out did you. You're not as dense as I thought." After that smart aleck remark, Ash took out his sword and held it by his side. They started flying over a very large lake. Trevor came up with an idea. He stopped moving and was falling straight down towards the lake. Ash saw this and was following him, increasing in speed. They were both heading down extremely fast. Just before Trevor hit the water, his eyes turned blue and blue symbols appeared on his skin. Then he landed on the water softly and was standing on it. Ash however couldn't slow down and plunged down into the water face first. Trevor started to chuckle. "I hope he can swim. If not I probably will have to fish him out." He started to see the water bubbling and stepped back a few feet. Slowly the shadow master rose from the water. His golden eyes glowing with rage.

"This game is over." Ash said with an acid tone. "I really don't care if I know your name or not. You may have great power, but you waste your energy by focusing your energy into your attacks. That is your weakness and my advantage."

"You think so?" Trevor asked.

"Let me give you an example." Ash said raising one finger. "I could be talking to you right now, and you would be so focused on listening to me, that you wouldn't notice my shadow blade killing you from behind."

Trevor turned around and saw the blade heading straight for him. He tried to evade but got stabbed in the shoulder. He reached to pull out the blade when Ash said, "I wouldn't do that. Pikachu only responds to me. If you touch that blade, you will die.

"I think I'll take my chances with a quick fate instead of bleeding to death." Trevor grabbed the sword and pain instantly went through his whole body. The electricity was going through him and into the water. 'I can't believe I was so stupid. I'm still in my water form and I'm standing on water.' Then with a quick pull, he managed to get the sword out of his shoulder, pain still running through his body. He pointed the sword at Ash who no less than speechless. "It seems that your 'all powerful' blade is not that powerful at all!" Unfortunately, after that sentence he was too tired to keep going and fainted, sinking into the water. Ash then dove in and swam down, grabbed him and his sword and they rose to the surface. He took them to the shore and dried off his sword before it turned back into Pikachu. "Pikachu, did you sense anything while you were inside him?"

_Yes, it was very weird. I could sense the boy's soul but I could also feel the presence of a pokemon. It seems familiar somehow._

"So what exactly does that mean? That he has the power of a forbidden element? I thought the prophecies only told of light and shadow elements being forbidden.

_I don't really understand all of this myself. We should interrogate the boy and find out more._ Ash used his powers to place the boy next to a tree and then created a chain made of shadow so that he couldn't move when he got up.

"We should probably dress his wound. We don't want him dying before we question him.

_Okay. I can't put my finger on it but I think were forgetting something…oh well, probably not important._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Misty…up…wake up…Misty wake up. _Misty awoke to the soothing voice of her Pikachu. _About time you got up. Are you feeling okay?_ Her pokemon asked.

"I'll live. What happened?" She asked.

_We had our hind ends handed to us, that's what happened!_

"I can't believe he took me out so quickly. I probably shouldn't have gone easy on him. He caught me off guard." She said angrily. "Maybe Ash has finished him off already." She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah he probably has. I'll just go take a nap until he gets back and to stop this headache."

Trevor woke up for the third time today. He was still groggy and couldn't tell where he was. Then a blast of cold water hit him. He yelped in surprise and looked to see the Pikachu holding a bucket and smiling.

"Well aren't you just a barrel of sunshine." He stated. Trevor looked around, and then noticed that he was tied up and couldn't move. "I don't suppose 'you' would untie me."

_You wish sucker._ Little did Pikachu know was that Trevor could hear a pokemon's thoughts. Ash had just come back from the forest and had brought some fruit. Pikachu eyes gleamed with joy as he quickly ran to Ash and snatched an apple from his grasp.

"Be careful Pikachu, remember what happened the last time you ate an apple to fast." Ash warned. Pikachu then took a deep breath and chewed each bite slowly. "So it seems you're awake." Ash said. "Remember our agreement. I catch you and you tell me your name."

'Sigh' "Very well, my name is Trevor, but you can also address me as The Master of the Wind."

"Master of the Wind? Well that explains what that mysterious element I sensed was. So why is it that you attacked our camp?

"I was just trying to pass through when your Pikachu attacked me from out of nowhere."

"Pikachu. Is this true?" Ash asks. When he gets no reply, he turns around to see that Pikachu was pretending to sleep. Ash knew he was pretending because the apple was only half eaten. "I would like to apologize. Normally, I'm not so quick to judge, but today was supposed to be special. It's my wife's birthday. I was hoping she would have a great birthday. I haven't seen her smile like she did today in a long time."

"Apology accepted. Now could you _please_ untie me? I'm getting very uncomfortable.

"Sure." Ash waved his hand and the shadows that bound Trevor disappeared.

"You know, you're just as strong as the stories say. But I don't see you as a heartless demon."

"Well, you didn't see me during the dark pokemon wars. Of course at that time I was always depressed and felt like there was nothing really to live for but to kill."

"Oh, I would also like to apologize for beating up your wife."

"I wouldn't worry about her. She must have been going easy on you, or else you wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"My wife is more powerful than I am in hand to hand combat."

"You're serious." He asked, completely amazed.

"She has always been better at it, even when we fought as kids."

"So you've known each other that long?"

"Yes, but that's another story. By the way, when I was dressing you wound, I noticed a weird tattoo on your chest."

"Oh, that. Well about 5 years ago, I wanted to test my skills against the pokemon I idolized the most. Lugia. During our challenge I was hit by a Hyper Beam from outside the battle and lost my legs. Somehow Lugia saved me and I've had this tattoo ever since. The symbol in the middle I know represents Lugia and the elements. Whenever I want to use a certain element, the symbol of that element appears on all over my skin."

"Interesting, maybe if you could learn how to use more than one of your elements at a time, you might just be unstoppable. But we could talk about that later. Let's get back to the waterfall. It should be… fun explaining this Misty."

"Ash." Misty was talking in her sleep. Her Pikachu was watching and she knew that she was dreaming about him. She always did when she went to sleep stressed out. "Ash, please come back. Don't leave me again." Her voice was growing more and more distressed.

"Misty. I'm back."

"Ash?" Misty instantly woke from her sleep, relieved to hear Ash's voice, and got up out of bed and ran out of the house on the top of the waterfall.

"We have some company." Ash shouted.

"Really who is it……YOU!" Before Ash could explain, Misty had already sprinted towards Trevor and gave him a quick kick in the stomach. Ash grabbed Misty by the shoulder and whispered the situation in her ear. She looked down at the poor boy coughing up blood on the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry; I thought you were trying to kill Ash from behind."

"That's alright. I probably deserved that." He managed to say between spits of blood. "She really does hit hard!" Trevor said, still coughing blood uncontrollably.

"Here let me help you." Misty went over to him, placed her hand above his stomach and a bright light came from her hand and Trevor's breathing returned to normal.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Trevor."

"Hello Trevor, my name is Misty, and by now I guess you already met Ash."

"Yes, I have. And he wasn't kidding when he said you were a better hand to hand fighter than he is."

"Always have, always will." She gave Ash an affectionate look as he started to blush from embarrassment but kept a straight face.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to stay here for a few days. I have been sleeping in trees for so long my back has completely messed up and haven't gotten a good long sleep for weeks."

"Of course, Ash could you take Trevor over to the cave under the waterfall. I think we still have a bed down there."

"Sure, it's over this way." Trevor followed Ash over to the passage under the waterfall and fell onto the soft bed it felt like he had ascended to heaven and he easily went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 3: The raid, the bandits and the girl.

**Location: Viridian forest; Viridian Ruins**

Trevor awoke from what he thought was the most rejuvenating sleep he had ever had. He got up, walked over to the river below the waterfall and took a drink.

"Hey you're finally awake." Trevor looked up to see Misty with a basket of fruit in her arms. "You weren't kidding about needing the rest; you've been asleep for almost a week. Ash is training with Pikachu out in the forest if you're looking for him."

"Thank you, I think I'll get some training in myself."

"Alright Pikachu, let's get some more training on your physical attacks. Start with an iron tail on that tree and split it down the middle."

"Pika CHU" Pikachu cried as he jumped into the air. Pikachu focused energy into his tail and it started to glow. He then slammed down at the top and slid down the side then jumped back as the tree split down the center then stopped 4 feet above the ground.

"Alright, we need a little work on duration but otherwise it's perfect."

"Hey Ash, there you are." Trevor said in a yawn.

"Oh, hey Trevor, so you're finally awake. We thought you might have gone into a coma."

"Very funny. Hey, is it alright if I train with you guys?"

"Sure, You can spar with Pikachu first. And Pikachu promises not to use any special attacks, right Pikachu?"

_Like I'd need to _

Trevor decided to ignore that last remark. He went into a fighting stance as Pikachu reared up and gave an encouraging look. Then Trevor leapt toward Pikachu and slammed his fist down at the pokemon, but when he lifted his hand Pikachu was gone. Then he felt a strong small foot hit him in the back and nearly lost his balance. Pikachu used the force of that kick to jump toward a tree, and then bounced back toward Trevor.

Seeing this Trevor dug his feet deep into the ground and curled his hand into a fist then timed Pikachu's speed and then punched him using a great deal of force sending the electric mouse airborne. It then did a back flip to regain balance and started a spin heading toward Trevor so fast he couldn't counter it and was hit in the face and knocked into the ground. It took some time for Trevor to regain his sense of balance. Then Ash helped him up.

"That was impressive. You lasted more than 25 seconds without falling. That is almost as good as my 37 second record." Ash said with a grin on his face. "Now why don't we start on teaching control over you elemental powers?"

"Sound good. Where do we start?" Trevor asked.

"Well, close your eyes and focus your fire energy into your hand." Trevor closed his eyes and carefully timed his breathing and his right arm and hand started to glow red with the symbols of fire on it. Then a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "That's excellent! Now while you are still flowing fire energy through your right arm, try focusing water energy into your left hand. Trevor focused his mind even more. Then blue symbols appeared on his left arm and hand and a ball of crystal clear water appeared. "That is great! Now if you were to keep practicing that, you could come up with combos that could help you in battle."

"You mean like this one." Trevor then clapped his hand together and created a large billowing cloud of steam that surround all of them. When the steam cleared Trevor had snuck behind Ash and Pikachu and sitting in a tree. "I call that one the steam escape." Ash gave Trevor a slightly annoyed look.

_Ash, we should probably start heading back to eat. Misty is cooking vegetables. I can smell them._

"You mean we should head back to bury Misty's vegetables.

_Come on. You know you love her cooking. You really need to compliment her every once and a while._

"I suppose your right Pikachu. Hey Trevor you want to join us? Misery…I mean Misty loves having company. We don't get too many people going through the forest often."

"Sure, I'd like a cooked meal for once."

Trevor forgot how good a cooked meal was. Even if it was just roots, potatoes and carrots. He was eating it so fast he didn't notice the others looking right at him. When he was done he exclaimed, "That was great!" Misty smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone really enjoys the hard work I put into cooking." Then she takes a hard look at Ash who quickly swallows half a carrot, daring not to choke for fear of is life. She then looks back at Trevor and asks, "So what all has been happening in the outside world."

"Well it isn't that great, that is why I went hiding in this forest. The League has been raiding more and more villages with total disregard to human life." Ash and Misty both stood up and looked hard at him. "What?"

"I thought after we killed Gary that things would start to calm down. Why would The League still be raiding villages?"

"You two have really been out of the loop for a long time. After Gary died, things started to settle for a while, but then shot up worst than ever. You guys may have saved the world from the shadow pokemon, but not from itself."

"But it thought that without a leader The League would disintegrate." Ash stated.

"Actually all they did was split up into many separate groups, each with a leader who decides their group's actions." Ash hit the table so hard that he accidentally split it in half. His eyes glowing a bright golden with anger.

"This is all our fault! We should have stayed around just a little bit longer…we could have stopped this."

"You didn't know this would happen, and after what you did to protect everyone you deserved a normal life."

"We should have known our lives would never be normal for long. I just thought the world could handle itself after Gary died." Misty held his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Ash, we may have not known about this earlier, but we know about it know and we can do something about it."

"Your right, we should take care of this problem once and for all." He replied, now starting to settle down. "Do you think we should round up the old gang for this?"

"If we could find them."

"Could I come?"

"This really isn't your fight. Why would you want to come?"

"It is because I want revenge for my family. My father sent me out of the house and told me to run as fast I could. I had only run two blocks when I saw my house explode. My Sneasel and I were heading for the boat when he tripped. When I turned around he got up and was hit by a flamethrower." Trevor could feel tears going down his face. Misty was listening to his story close to tears herself. "Every time I think about The League, I see that image when I close my eyes." Ash let out a low sigh.

"Very well, I suppose there is no way I could stop you anyway."

"Thank you." He replied, drying off his tears. "Hey, maybe I know some of your friends. What are their names?"

"Well," Ash said. "There is Erica, a grass master.

"Oh, Mistress Erica, I know where she is. She is somewhere in a village near Viridian Ruins.

"Well that is one down. Have you met anyone by the name of Bruno, J.T., Laselle, Giselle or Duplica?"

"I did hear of a martial arts gym in Lavender Town run by someone named Bruno and his son. Laselle I have met before, somewhere around Mount Moon, and I think her sister Giselle was with her. As for this Duplica, I haven't the slightest clue as to who she is or where she would be. Who is she anyway?" he asked before taking a sip of water.

"She is my sister." Trevor started to choke uncontrollably. He then beat at his chest to stop it.

"She is your sister? If she is your sister why don't you know where she is?" Ash then looked very depressed.

"After Misty and I defeated Gary, I went to look for her, but I never did find her. I just hope that she simply left without saying good-bye, instead of the alternative." This was the first time Trevor had seen Ash start to cry. But Ash quickly dried of his tears and was back to his serious attitude.

"Viridian Ruins is about ten miles from here, we should find Erica first then head on to Mount Moon." Misty proposed. "However, because we are so far away, it would take us days to reach Viridian Ruins."

"Ah, I have an old friend who would be more than happy to give us a lift. I think you might have met him before." He then reached into his pocket and took out an oricana and started to play a very lovely tune. Ash seemed to remember it from somewhere. The music spread for many miles, even if humans could not hear it. But something did hear.

Deep in the oceans of the Orange Islands, something was heard. His great blue eyes opened to the sound of familiar music. The great silver beast then sprang from the ocean and spread his wings. He looked towards the east and with the swiftness of the wind, flew towards the source of the music.

Trevor continued to play the beautiful music for many minutes before stopping. He then looked to the west. "He should be here at any time now." Trevor stated with a smile on his face. Then on in the horizon a large majestic flying pokemon was moving toward them at amazing speed."LUGIA!!" Misty and Ash said simultaneously. Lugia slowed down to almost a hover and then landed on the ground and looked toward Trevor.

_**What is it Trevor? Why is it that you have summoned me?**_

"My friends and I need to find a few people. I was hoping you could offer us a ride." Lugia turned his head toward Ash and Misty then took a close look at Ash.

**_You were the one, the one who saved the world countless times._**

"So you remember me?

**_Yes, and it is not surprising that you would become the Shadow Master. Is that Misty? The girl you used to travel with?_**

****"Yes, we're… also married." He said while his face was slowly turning red.

**_Again, also not surprising. I could sense something between you two, I am never wrong about these things. _**Misty's face was now as red as her hair. Lugia then turned back toward Trevor.**** **_Very well, I shall accompany you on this quest. I have been watching from the sidelines long enough. _**

"Thank you, I feel much better now that we have a legendary pokemon on our side." Misty said with relief. Her face now back to normal. "We are heading for Viridian ruins. Do you know where that is?

**_Yes I do. It is somewhere north of here. Climb on; I sense our presence is required there._**

****"Mistress Erica where are you?" Emilia cried looking around the fires.

"Mia, I'm over here!" Erica replied trying her best to dodge the flames. She ran towards Emilia and grabbed her hand. She led them out of the smoldering building and they ran to one of the few buildings that weren't on fire.

"Mistress Erica……What are we going to do now? I'm out of weapons and our powers will have little effect against those fire masters.

"Then I suppose we will just have to help take out the fire trainers." They both ran out of the building and charged for a large group of fire trainers. Erica used her sleep powder on half of the group while Emilia used stun spore on the other half. Erica then stood back and began to draw in energy and placed both of her hands in front of her. Emilia stepped out of the way and covered her ears. A green light was beginning to appear in front of Erica and her eyes started to glow a bright green. "SOLAR BEAM!" The trainers still conscious watched in horror as the green light was growing larger then, total darkness.

Misty was holding on to Ash who himself was holding on to the spikes protruding from Lugia's back while Trevor sat up front where Lugia's neck and back met. The Pikachus were enjoying the view, watching the trees go by. "We should be able to see Viridian city in a few minutes."

"Hey is that smoke?" Misty asked. Trevor looked closer and saw that there was some smoke rising over the trees.

"Lugia, when we are about half a mile from the ruins, land and hide until we need you. We will make sure everyone is out city before your 'special services' are needed."

**_Understood._** Lugia landed very gently so that no one would fall off. Ash then called out to his Pikachu who proceeded to jump to his shoulder and Misty's did the same. They all jumped off of the pokemon's back and ran toward the ruins. They could hear the cries of pokemon and human alike. When they reached the city they were ambushed by a group of fire trainers.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." Ash snapped his fingers and Pikachu fired a blast of dark/electric energy at the attackers. They were instantly disintegrated. They continued running down the road. They stopped when they saw an enormous explosion of green energy in the distance.

"That must have been Erica!" Misty exclaimed. "She is one of the only grass masters capable of doing that." They all started running in that direction, the two Pikachus shocking any one who tried to attack. Erica was lying on the ground, completely exhausted. "Erica, are you alright?" Misty asked.

"For the most part, yes. Is that you Misty? We all thought you and Ash had died from that explosion."

"Well I'm glad to see you too." Ash said under his breath. "Hey has anyone seen Trevor?"

"I thought he was with you Ash." Misty said.

"Oh no, Emilia! She is gone too. She is my newest apprentice. We'll look for them after we take care of all of these fire trainers.

Emilia was running as fast as her legs could take her. A fire master was chasing her through the forest. "Come out come out wherever you are. Please don't run. I just want to have a little fun." He was looking at the ground following her footprints. She stopped running and hid behind a tree, reached into her pocket for a weapon but she remembered she ran out a while ago. She looked behind her and couldn't see him and couldn't hear his footsteps.

"I must have lost him." She turned around and the fire master put his hand over her mouth. She tried her best to escape his grasp but couldn't get free.

"Now we wouldn't want someone to interrupt us would we. I promise I will not kill you. Why would I want to kill something so……pretty?" The fire master gave a little chuckle. Then he started coughing. Emilia saw a hand squeezing the fire masters neck. The fire master let go of her and she fell to the ground too scared to cry. She saw a master with a light blue cloak holding on to her assailant's neck.

"Do you know what kinds of people I can't stand? Those who would kill for fun, those who would abandon others in fear, and those who would dare to try and defile a young lady." The fire master's face was beginning to turn purple. Then his whole body was engulfed in flame. Trevor threw the remains to the ground and turned to the girl. He extended his hand toward her. "Are you alright?" She looked up at him and for a moment thought he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, then shot the idea from her mind and took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you for helping me." She said, blushing slightly.

"No problem." He told her with a smile. He started to turn away when she asked,

"Um, do you think you could escort me back to the ruins? I don't want to be ambushed by someone again and have no one to protect me."

"Alright, where are you heading?"

"Well, I need to find my teacher, Mistress Erica."

"What a coincidence! My friends and I came here searching for her. I guess we could help each other out."

"Alright, by the way my name is Emilia, my friends call me Mia."

"Hello Mia, my name is Trevor; you can just call me Trevor." She started to laugh as they were walking back toward the ruins.

"They just keep coming." Erica cried out.

"We'll just keep killing them until they stop coming!" Ash yelled back. They were all surrounded by oncoming bandits. Then they all felt a strong wind pick up. Then a tornado swept through the line of enemies surrounding them. The ones that survived started to run away. They all turned around to see Trevor and Emilia running toward them.

"Mistress Erica, I have been looking all over for you." Emilia said waving toward her.

"There you are Emilia! Who is that with you?" Erica asked.

"That would be Trevor." Ash said.

"Well that saves us the trouble of finding them." Misty replied. When they reached the group Erica asked "Where exactly have you been Mia?"

"I was attacked by a perverted fire master, but Trevor saved me." Trevor was blushing slightly.

"Well I suppose we will just have to congratulate him for his courage later. Where did that tornado come from anyway?" Erica asked. Trevor slowly raised his hand.

"Uh, that was me." The remaining fire trainers were running for their lives. "Mistress Erica, has everyone been evacuated?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, they were evacuated before the enemy got here."

"Well alright then! Lugia, don't let any of them survive!" Then the great silver beast rose from the trees and flew above the group of retreating soldiers then reared his head back and bright light came from his mouth.

_**AURORA BEAM!**_

The blast hit the center of the group and when the dust cleared. There was nothing left. The trees, the grass, nothing. Erica was standing with her mouth gaping. She looked toward Trevor and managed to get a sentence in.

"You…you…can control Lugia?" she asked. Lugia then silently landed behind her.

**_I am controlled by no one. _**Erica turned around and screamed as she fell backwards.

"You… can talk?" she stuttered.

**_If you mean, can I physically speak your language, no. But I can communicate with humans telepathically._**

****"Erica, I always thought you to be the one who feared next to nothing." Misty said with a giggle.

"HE IS A FLIPPIN LEGENDARY POKEMON!! WHO WOULDN'T BE?!" Ash and Misty turned toward Trevor, who made the best innocent face he could until he burst out laughing. Erica got on to her feet. She had a face of pure anger.

"And what is so funny? Why is he laughing?" Trevor was starting to calm down.

"I fought Lugia with my own two hands about 5 years ago." Erica was looking at him in amazement. Then she managed to get the nerve to ask,

"Well, who won?" Trevor stopped laughing and looked at her closely. He was dead silent. They all looked at him waiting for an answer.

"We didn't get a chance to finish. During the match I was hit by a Hyper Beam from a shadow Gyarados and lost my legs. Lugia used an ancient spell to save me. It is also what gave me the powers of the wind and the elements of fire, water, grass, psychic, rock and thunder." They all looked at Trevor in awe, especially Emilia. "We have been good friends ever since."

"That explains a lot." Misty stated. Erica looked toward Ash then Misty.

"So why is it that you guys came back?" Erica asked.

"Trevor told us about what has been happening in the world in our absence. We decided to finish The League once and for all." Ash replied, giving his sword a flick to clean the blood off of it. It then transformed back into Pikachu.

"We thought we would get the old gang back together." Misty added. "We know where everyone is except for Duplica."

"You guys didn't know. She joined Jesse and James. She is a bounty hunter now." Ash stood where he was, his mind lost in thought. 'As long as she is still alive.' Erica then continued on. "I hear their current boss is in Fuscia City. We might be able to get him to tell us where she is."

"Good" Ash replied. He then walked back over to Lugia.

"I hate it when he gets depressed like this." Misty stated. "I'll talk to him." She walked over to him and started talking to him gently. Emilia then looked at Erica and asked,

"Uh, Mistress Erica, is it alright if I go with you?"

"Why do you want to go Mia?" Erica asked. Emilia glanced over to Trevor and looked back at Erica.

"I owe Trevor my life. So I want to travel with him."

"Are you sure that is the only reason you want to go?" Erica asked. Mia blushed before answering.

"Yes, that is the only reason." She said sternly. Erica dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, you may come. If anyone asks you coming along for your training, understand."

"Yes, I do." Trevor looked at the group, and then at Lugia, he wondered if they would all fit.

"Hey you guys, I don't think everyone can fit on Lugia's back." Ash and Misty had rejoined the main group and looked somewhat better.

"That's all right. I can ride with Ash on his Shadow Disc. Erica and Emilia can ride with Trevor."

"Please, call me Mia. Emilia sounds too proper." Emilia requested.

"We should head to Fuscia City first. It is much closer than Mount Moon and we could use Duplica's transformation ability. I guess Jesse and James might be useful, so we could bring them along to." Ash proposed.

"Sounds good." Erica said. "Let's go!"

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 4: The family reunion

Kanto Region: Position Unknown.

Emilia was holding on tightly to Trevor's waist when Lugia did a small dive and brought them back to normal flying level. Erica almost fell off. She held on tightly to the spikes on Lugia's back.

**_Sorry, the wind has shifted. This area of Kanto has strange wind patterns so be prepared._**

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Ash hollered. Trevor looked toward them and cried back.

"Yeah, there is just a little air turbulence in this area. Nothing to be too concerned with." Erica looked like she was going to be ill. She hated flying. She looked up at the sun and found the perfect excuse to land.

"Hey it's almost noon. We should land and have some lunch." They all heard this great rumbling sound. Everyone looked at Ash first.

"That wasn't _my_ stomach! It was his!" Ash then pointed at Lugia.

**_My apologies. I've usually eaten many fish by this time of day. We can land by that lake in the forest. We will eat, and then continue._** Lugia then slowly banked to one side and they flew toward the lake. Lugia landed gently, then lowered his head so that Trevor could get off, then Trevor helped Mia get down. Erica jumped off of Lugia's back to the ground. She then sat down and took a deep breath, thankful for the firm earth she was sitting on. Misty and Ash landed slowly, and then they both jumped off of the disc.

"I packed some bread and peanut butter with me." Misty took out a small pack and opened it. "If only we could find some berries for jam."

"I'll get them!" Trevor and Mia both said. They turned away from each other so the other couldn't see them blush.

"Why don't both of you get the berries." Misty suggested. They looked at each other for a moment then agreed. Together they went into the forest. Erica saw them leave and started to wonder, if now is the time to tell her. She decided that perhaps she would tell her when they got back. Lugia dove into the lake and started to feed on the fish inside.

"Where do you think we will find some berries?" Trevor asked.

"Well, Pecha berries would probably be in a very dense part of the forest. They make the best jam." Emilia replied, moving a branch out of her way.

"You really know a lot about plants." He stated.

"Of course I do." She now gave him an annoyed look. "I am a grass master after all. But I do have abilities that other grass masters don't."

"Like what?" he asked. She took off her glove and placed it on a tree. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. Then a branch slowly started to grow. It then began to sprout flowers and then the flowers became apples. Trevor watched in complete awe. She picked off the two apples and handed him one.

"That should keep us going until we find those berries." she stated. He took a bite of the apple and they kept moving. "So…do you have someone special?" she asked.

"Not at this time. I have been away from people so that The League couldn't hurt anyone else that was close to me."

"You lost someone because of The League?" she asked kindly.

"My entire family, even my only pokemon, was killed in front of me." Emilia then felt horrible for opening up such a horrible memory. Suddenly her attention was diverted when she saw a bush of Pecha berries.

"Hey look, just what we were after." Trevor's returned to his care free attitude. "We should only pick half of the berries. We should plant the others." They started to pick the berries being very careful not to pick the ones that were not ripe. Then their hand touched when they both reached for the same berry. Emilia drew her hand back and Trevor picked the berry and gave it to her with a smile. She took the berry and smiled back blushing. They turned and headed back to camp.

Misty was making sandwiches while Ash was taking a nap in the shade, wearing his sunglasses. Erica was sitting on the beach watching Lugia jump up with fish in his mouth. "Erica."

"Yes Misty." Misty then sat down next to her friend and watched as Lugia came up again with more fish in his mouth.

"Has something been bothering you Erica." Misty asked.

"It's Emilia. She is starting to show signs of affection toward Trevor."

"And what is wrong with falling in love?" She asked, turning over to look at Ash.

"She can't ever fall in love. All plants have a poison side to them. I don't want her to feel what I felt when I accidentally killed my fiancé." Erica's eyes started to water. She turned to Misty and started to cry in her shoulder. Misty tried her best to console her. Ash awoke when he felt the presence of two masters approaching. He could hear laughing from the forest, he raised an eyebrow when saw Trevor and Mia coming out of the forest. Misty and Erica, who had regained her normal self, were walking up from the lake. "Did you find any berries?" Erica asked.

"Yes, we found a lot of them." Mia said as they gave the basket of berries to Misty.

"This is just enough to make about a quart of jam. Thanks." Mia went over to the fire with Misty, wondering how to make jam. Ash got up and walked over to Trevor. He put his hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"So…anything interesting happen during your trip to the forest?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, turns out Mia and I have a lot in common." Trevor replied.

"So…do you like her?"

"Well of course I like her."

"No, no, no I mean _like _her."

"Oh…what business is it of yours Ash?" He asked. Lugia then rose from the lake and landed in the clearing.

**_He likes her._**

"LUGIA, that is not fair! You read my mind. I have told you over and over again, you are not to go probing in my mind for personal information."

"So you do like her." Ash said with a grin.

"………So what if I did?" Trevor replied his face now bright red. "Will you keep this between just the two of us?"

"A secret between guys." Ash said.

"She is the first person I seem to be…attracted to."

**_I am never wrong about these things._**

"Lugia, you have to keep it a secret too." Trevor replied.

**_Fine I will keep it a secret._**

"I will tell no one, I promise." Ash said, after he crossed his fingers.

"You think I didn't see that already." Misty said to Ash. "Of course I know. It's so obvious." Ash just stood there, mouth hanging, unsure of what to do next. "You are so helpless you know that, oh great shadow master." She pronounced his title in a sarcastic tone. "If they really are meant to be together, love will take its own course."

"I guess you were right. Reminds me of how we first met." He looked at her with a smile. She looked back at him affectionately.

"And how does it remind of you of that?" She asked

"Well, you fished me and Pikachu out of a river just before we were eaten by a Gyarados. And Trevor saved Emilia from that fire master."

"Yes, but Trevor didn't steal Emilia's bike and then electrocuted it."

"I said I was sorry!" Ash said defensively.

"I'm not mad Ash. You taking my bike was the best thing to ever happen to me." Memories of the past rushed through their minds as they gazed into each others eyes. Then, Erica had to spoil it.

"Come on you lovebirds dinner is ready." She said in a flat tone. Awakened from their temporary hypnosis, they got up and walked down to the fire. Lugia was resting from his swim while Erica, Trevor and Emilia were eating sandwiches. Ash sat down next to Misty, Trevor looked up to them staring at each other.

"So Ash….what were you two doing up there?" he asked. Emilia choked on a piece of bread from trying to laugh. Ash and Misty looked at Trevor.

"Nothing." They both said. Trevor just gave them a look and saw there was only one sandwich left. Emilia saw him looking at it.

"Oh, you can have the last piece Trevor."

"No, I insist, you take it."

"I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Well I'm not either."

_I'll take it!!_ Pikachu jumped from out of nowhere and pounced on the sandwich. He then ran back over to Misty's Pikachu and split the sandwich in half, and gave her half. She then let out a pleased squeal and bit into the sandwich. _That is how it is done Trevor. And by the way, I know you can hear me._

_How did you find out?_

_Lugia told me. _Trevor looked over to the sleeping beast and noticed that he choked back a laugh. Suddenly, a net was covering the group.

"What is going on?" Trevor looked around and saw that Lugia had been tied caught in a net as well. Then two voices rose from the forest.

"Prepare for trouble." Said a female voice.

"And make it double." Said a male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!!" said a young female voice. "Let's get that Lugia and get out of here." Ash recognized those voices. "Hey! Jesse, James is that you guys?"

"How does he know our names." Said the male voice. "I feel like I should know that voice from somewhere." Then the young female in the group looked over the hill. "Ashy! Is that really you?!" The girl was somewhat tall and had turquoise colored hair. Ash realized there was only one person in the world who called him 'Ashy' and that was…Duplica! "Hey guys, it's just Ashy. Hurry let's get them untied." The two other's revealed themselves. One was a lady with very long red hair; the other was a man with short blue hair.

"Hey Ash," Trevor asked, "Are these guys friends of yours."

"More or less" James walked over to the net and started to untie the net.

"Hey twerps, just like old times huh." James said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, except you would have some sort of robot designed to capture Pikachu and we would blow it up."

"Yes and those robots cost us a lot of money. We wouldn't even have enough for a decent meal. But we are paid better now that we're bounty hunters."

"Then why were you trying to capture Lugia?" Trevor asked.

"One of our employers likes to collect rare items, what could be rarer than a Lugia."

**_Your plan wouldn't have worked. These nets are not strong enough to hold me._** James, Jesse and Duplica turned around to see that Lugia was on his hind legs, wings spread wide.

"It can talk. That is amazing!" Duplica stated. When Ash had gotten out of the net Duplica ran over to him and gave him a hug that constricted his breathing. "Ashy, I thought after that explosion you and Misty had died. I'm so sorry brother, you probably looked all over for me and when you couldn't find me…" Duplica started crying.

"It's all right Duplica, I forgive you. I'm just happy you're alive." She released him from her grasp and then wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Misty! I thought you were dead too." She ran over to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"It takes more than that to kill us." She replied. "Erica is also with us." Duplica looked over to Erica. She went over and hugged Erica.

"And who might these two be?" She looked toward Trevor and Emilia.

"This is Trevor and Emilia. Emilia is my student right now."

"Trevor, huh, he looks kind of cute." Trevor lifted his hood over his head so no one could see him blush. Emilia looked a little agitated. Jesse sat down and sighed.

"I hate to interrupt the family but don't we have a job to do Duplica?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, we are chasing after some guy who is second in command of the bandits in this area. He has a bounty on his head so large we'll be eating out for weeks!" Ash walked over to the group. "So _sister_, why did you decide to join Team…I mean Jesse and James?" She turned around to look at her brother. "Well I met them again after the explosion and I probably would need to earn some money, so I became a bounty hunter. I couldn't just settle down and live a boring life." She stated.

"Well, we were thinking of getting the old gang back together, are you guys interested?" Ash asked. James then spoke up.

"Well, perhaps we could go with them. We might find a few of our bounties along the way. Besides we're better off being allies with the twerps than enemies."

"JAMES" Jesse yelled. James braced himself for a punch. "That is the best idea you have had in years!" James calmed down and sighed.

"Great, we leave first thing tomorrow." Ash announced.

_Master, I found the journal you requested._ Pikachu looked around the room. _Master? Where are you?_ The pokemon continued to search around when he felt someone staring at him. He turned around to see a dark figure hidden in the shadows and screamed.

_Pikachu, it's just me. _The figure came out of the shadows. This pokemon had a somewhat human appearance. He wore a torn brown cape around his neck.

_Oh, it's you Master Mewtwo. I found that journal you requested with your notes on the hieroglyphs._ Pikachu then handed the journal and notes to Mewtwo. He picked it up with his psychic powers and started flipping through the pages.

_Thank you Pikachu. This will be very useful in deciphering the rest of the tablet. _Mewtwo then looked at a large tablet he had placed in the room. Pikachu looked puzzled at his master's obsession with the object.

_Master, is it alright if I ask you a question?_

_You already have, but go ahead._

_Why are you so interested in this tablet? _Mewtwo then turned his gaze at the clone pokemon.

_I'm not sure. There is something about it. It releases some form of elemental energy, but it is not of any element I have ever sensed before. I have only deciphered a quarter of it. _

_And what does it say?_ Mewtwo paused for a moment before continuing.

_The one who wields the wind…wields them all. _Pikachu gulped at the fearful aura his master was generating. _I also recognize the symbol in the middle. It shows the pokemon Lugia, but why? There is so much about this world I don't understand, yet I am obsessed with trying to uncover its secrets. _Mewtwo started flipping through the pages and saw the symbol on one of the pages. It told of a young boy who would awaken Lugia to stop the birds of Fire, Ice, and Thunder, but nothing else. It seems a page had worn away from Pikachu_, why don't you retire to your chamber; I'll summon you if your assistance is required._

_Yes Master. _The pokemon turned and walked out of the room. Mewtwo resumed studying the book and the tablet.

Ash woke up from his sleep to find two blue eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Pikachu."

_Actually it isn't morning sleepy. It's midnight._

"Then why did you wake me?" Ash looked to his side and saw Misty was gone.

_ Misty is already awake and is bathing in a hot spring she found on the other side of the lake. Turns out the closest mountain here is a semi-active volcano._

"Oh great, like we need to deal with an erupting……Wait a minute, Misty is bathing in a hot spring?!"

_Trevor is right, you are dense. She didn't want to wake you. I believe her words were, Ash needs his rest so I'll just go down there by myself. He won't mind._

"To hell with rest!" Ash stood up and summoned his cloak and it shimmered on to his back. "If anyone asks, we went for a walk in the woods."

_Aye-Aye Captain _Pikachu then gave Ash a formal salute. He wondered if Ash realized that he can't talk to humans. Ash turned around and started to walk toward the lake. Pikachu then started to march back and forth from the opening of the tent.Then Misty's Pikachu woke up and looked around.

_Where is everyone?_ She asked. Pikachu abandoned his post and walked toward the other Pikachu.

_They went down to a hot spring to take a bath. _

_Oh, well I could use a bath myself. _The Pikachu then got up and walked a few feet then turned around. _Are you coming?_

_Ash told me to guard the tent._

_When did you ever listen to what Ash says?_

_I always have!_

_Really? What about the time he told you to give flowers to Misty after an argument they had and you gave her weeds. _Pikachu crossed his arms in anger.

_They looked like flowers to me. But I suppose the tent can take care of itself for a few hours. _The two Pikachus then ran down to the lake to join their masters. Meanwhile Trevor, who was using Lugia as a pillow, opened his eyes to see the Pikachus run toward the lake. He just shook his head and went back to sleep.

Pikachu awoke to the sound of an explosion. He then heard his master's voice echoing through the complex. _AHHHH! THAT TABLET IS POSSESSED! IM GOING TO GO DESTROY IT!! _Pikachu quickly ran into the room.

_Master, what happened? _Pikachu looked at the tablet, glowing brightly. _Master, where are you?_

_I'm over here. _Pikachu turned around and saw a hole in the wall. Mewtwo pulled himself up and out of the whole.

_Master are you alright? _Pikachu asked.

_Yes, I tried to look inside the tablet with my psychic powers but then I was blasted by a gust of wind. I saw…so much power. I shall look inside again. _

_Are you sure that is wise master? _Pikachu asked.

_I was not prepared for such a reaction, but now I am. _Mewtwo focused his mind. His body was glowing a bright purple and his eyes glowing blue. _I command you to show me what secrets you hide!! _A blast of wind came from the tablet knocking Pikachu off his feet. Mewtwo just stood there as a bright light came from the tablet. Mewtwo reached over and touched the tablet. He was teleported to a barren region. But it was not on this earth. The trees were dead, the sky was purple and the moon was red. He could hear an echoing voice speaking to him.

**_Do you wish to know the knowledge long forgotten by both pokemon and man? _**Mewtwo looked around but couldn't pinpoint the voices location. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

_Who are you?_

**_I am the spirit of the wind. The tablet you opened is a direct portal to my mind. You must be very powerful to have made your way here. Now do you wish to know the forgotten knowledge or not._**

_Why would you give me this knowledge?_

**_I am afraid that in my many years of life, I am forgetting so much of the past. Therefore, I need someone powerful and wise to keep this knowledge, and to teach the new Master of the Wind._**

_He who wields the wind wields them all. What would this knowledge do to benefit me?_

_**Your powers would be amplified tenfold and you will gain abilities you never knew you had.**_

_That sounds interesting. What's the catch?_

_**You must test yourself against a worthy opponent. **_

_Hah, no one is worthy enough of my skills. _There was a long silence before the voice continued.

**_ You think so do you? _**Mewtwo then noticed a sudden pain in his chest. He fell over in agony and it felt like his mind was splitting in half. When the pain stopped he got up a little dazed. He thought he had hit his head because he saw himself in front of him. When his vision had cleared he noticed it wasn't an illusion!

_What manner of sorcery is this?!_

_**You wanted an opponent worthy of your skills, well you got one. He is your dark side. All of your anger, resentment, and sorrow have been poured into his being, fueling him. If you can beat yourself, you are worthy of this power. **_Mewtwo looked over at his double, who was grinning evilly.

_Very well, I challenge you to a Ring of the Masters. The first one to leave the ring of fog forfeits the challenge, also, whoever is knocked out before the other also concedes defeat. Any and all abilities are available except teleportation. Do you accept my challenge?_

_Heh, heh, heh, of course. _Mewtwo removed the cloak from around his neck and tossed it into the air.

_Then let the match begin! _White fog started to form in a large circle to create the arena. Mewtwo sprang toward his opponent so fast that it would seem impossible to defend against, but then his double predicted his attack and blocked it. Mewtwo did a back flip and pulled his hands together and brought them behind him. A dark ball of energy formed in his hands. The ball was growing larger in size. Mewtwo then launched the attack from his hands. The attack then exploded on impact. Then the dark Mewtwo flew from the smoke and launched psychic sparks from his hands. Mewtwo was launched backward a few feet, caught off guard by his opponents speed. He used his psychic powers to stop him from being tossed out of the ring. He saw a black ball of energy heading his toward him. He used confusion to reflect the blast away from him and out of the arena. Then his double launched upward and used his tail to pound Mewtwo into the ground. Mewtwo got back up and launched a punch at his attacker who caught his fist and held it.

_Your attacks are useless. I know every move you have. _He then threw Mewtwo away like a rag doll.

_Then I will just have to come up with something new. _Mewtwo said as he launched himself toward his opponent.

_It is pointless to attack why do you even try? _The other one asked.Mewtwo then smiled.  
_TRANSFORM!!_

_What! You can't use that! _Mewtwo then started to glow a bright light and turned into a Steelix and used his tail to knock his double into the ground. His dark double managed to stand up and saw a Moltres flying straight at him. The force of the impact sent the dark Mewtwo out of the ring of fog. The fog cleared and the deep voice returned.

_**You have fought well. You could not beat him using just your powers. You used wisdom to conquer the darkness within you. You have earned the knowledge of the wind. **_Mewtwo felt power surging inside of him. Golden light was shining from his eyes. Information was pouring into his mind. Any human's brain would have exploded under the immense amount of information it was receiving. Then he was transported back to the mountain. Pikachu was waiting for him.

_Master, what happened? _Pikachu asked.

_So much knowledge…so much power. I have never felt so powerful. _Mewtwo focused his energy to his finger and created a shadow ball twice his size. _Amazing, my focus is greatly increased. _He then dissolved the shadow ball and turned toward Pikachu.

_With all do respect master; I am not going to be your target practice._ Pikachu then ran back to his chamber.

_I know now…I am a master of the wind. I have the knowledge the winds have gathered over the centuries. IT IS……AWESOME! _He paused for a moment, remembering what the voice had said. _I wonder what he meant when he said I need to train the new master of the wind. _Meanwhile, in a forest about 12 miles from Fuscia City, Lugia awoke from his dream. Trevor woke up from his pillow's sudden movement.

"Lugia, are you all right?" Trevor asked. Lugia looked off into the distance.

_Yes…everything is precisely in order. _Trevor knew something was on Lugia's mind. But he dismissed the thought and went back to sleep…again.

END OF CHAPTER 4

THE APPEARANCE OF MEWTWO!! Please review, I love to hear from people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 5: Misty's _little _secret

Position: Fuscia City

_Diary entry 309: There have been some strange things happening lately. First one was I ran into the light and shadow master. The second one was I befriended them. The third one was that we decided to join up and takeout all remnants of The League. And the fourth one, was I met a very pretty girl by the name of Emilia, who I think is very cute. And for anyone reading, this diary will self destruct in 10…9…8…_

After a few weeks of traveling, Ash, Misty, Trevor and Duplica walked into Fuscia City so that they could gather supplies and Duplica could tell her employer the situation. They were just about to enter a store when Ash realized something. "Wait a minute. Does anyone have any money?" Misty reached into the pocket of her pocket and only had a few nickels. Duplica was broke so everyone turned and looked at Trevor, who was trying his best to make it look like he was not noticing their conversation.

"Trevor, are you holding out on us?" Misty asked. Trevor's eyes twitched when the question was asked. Everyone was giving him an accusing look. He started to sweat until he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Alright, I have a few dollars to spend!" He pulled out a wallet that looked like it was about to explode. He took out three bills and gave them to Misty. "Here's three thousand knock yourself out." Trevor replied. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Man you're flipping loaded!" Ash exclaimed. Trevor than gave him a hard punch on the head.

"You idiot tell the whole world why don't you! There is a reason I don't announce my wealth up front." Trevor replied. Duplica stood there with her mouth open and Misty was holding the money tightly unable to speak for a moment until she summoned the strength to ask a question.

"Where…where did you get so much money?" She asked. Trevor sighed because he hoped he wouldn't have to bring up the subject.

"When my family died, I was the sole inheritor of my grandfather's fortune. He always liked me. He took me in after my parents were killed. After he died it was like losing my family all over again. I own a mansion somewhere north of the Indigo Plateau and a secured vault with about 17 billion dollars in gold." Everyone was silent again. Ash was about to speak when Trevor stopped him. "And no I will not tell you where the vault is. I had it moved from the mansion into a hidden location that only I and two other men know about." Ash then closed his mouth.

"Well if you're that rich we can stop by a store and get something to eat!" Duplica said. Misty had regained her senses.

"We should really stock up on supplies. Trevor, could we _please _have some more money?" Misty asked.

"Fine, here is another seven-thousand now quit bugging me. That should be able to pay for lunch and supplies. I will be back at camp and I expect to have change!" he said in a serious tone. "Oh, and I would like a bacon cheeseburger with super sized fries." He then turned around and started heading for the exit that lead back to camp. He wondered what everyone back at camp was doing.

Emilia was sitting down next to Lugia. She turned to look at the great beast. "Lugia, do you think that Trevor likes me?" she asked. Lugia calmly wondered how he should answer that. "Lugia, are you feeling alright?" Lugia turned to her.

**_Well, you are his friend are you not?_**

****"Yeah, I think so. But he seems to act weird around me for some reason. Do you know why Lugia……Lugia?" she turns around and sees that Lugia fell asleep. She grunted in anger from his evade from the question. She looks around and saw that Jesse and James were arguing about something and Erica was sleeping on the grass. She wished she could be in town with Trevor. At least he was fun. Then some bushes started to move out in the forest. She got up ready for an attack when Trevor tripped on a root and fell on his face. She calmed down and sighed. "Are you alright Trevor?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." He got up and started laughing. She wondered if he was always so happy, or if that fall affected his brain. "So what has been going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Jesse and James are in an argument over something stupid while Mistress Erica is sleeping on the grass over there." She said as she pointed over to her.

"Well, Ash, Misty and Duplica are getting some supplies and will bring lunch with them. I came back because it was getting boring."

"Yeah, I was thinking of heading to the city because of how boring it is here." They both looked at each other.

"Do you want to go exploring in the woods?" Trevor asked.

"Sure, anyplace is better than here." They both got up and started jumping from each tree branch, trying to outrun each other. The chase continued for a few minutes. They stopped for a little while to rest, both panting hard.

"You're pretty fast." He said between each breath he took.

"So are you" she stated. "Well this has been rather fun. Maybe we should rest for awhile before we head back to the camp."

"Good idea." Then the voices of the wind spoke to him again. _Look out! _A giant rhydon came crashing through the woods straight at them. It rammed right into Emilia and she hit a tree.

"Emilia!" Trevor cried.

"Trevor…I can't move!" The rhydon was charging at her again.

"Oh no." He sprinted as fast as he could, grabbed Emilia and jumped onto a tree, carrying her in his arms. The rhydon was chasing after them, tearing down every tree in its path. Trevor was increasing his speed, trying to get some distance from the rhydon. He reached the camp clearing and ran past the arguing Jesse and James and set her down next to Erika, who was already awake. "Keep her safe." She nodded her head and Trevor turned around to face the beast that came charging out of the woods. It ran right past Jesse and James and was coming for him. "I have had enough of you!" Wind was circling around him. It was whipping around uncontrollably. "BLADES OF THE WIND" the wind darted straight for the rhydon and cut the creature into dust. He let out a sigh and turned toward Emilia who was still awake and in much pain.

"She broke a few ribs. One of them I think is piercing her lung. She can't breathe!"

"What! Step back, I can take care of this." He placed his hands on her chest and closed his eyes. A golden light was emanating from them. Erika watched in awe as Emilia's breathing was returning to normal. She looked up at Trevor and smiled.

"Uh, Trevor, your hand is still on my chest." He looked down and drew his hand back.

"Oh, sorry." His cheeks were blushing severely. Emilia tried to get up then Trevor gently pushed her back down. "No getting up for you. You need rest before you can start moving again." She mumbled something under her breath then closed her eyes. Trevor took off his cloak and put it on her. "I'm going to get her some water." He then began to walk down to the lake. Emilia was already asleep from exhaustion. Erica was feeling even more depressed now. Their love for each other is becoming greater. She really didn't want to be the one to break their hearts.

Ash, Misty and Duplica returned with lunch and supplies. Erika told them what had happened. Both Trevor and Emilia were asleep, so Ash decided that they should camp out here tonight. Everyone was asleep that night except for Ash, who was sitting on a log, pondering about the day. Misty, now awake, walked over to Ash.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure Misty." She sat down next to him and saw the concerned look on his face.

"Are you worried about Trevor and Emilia?" Ash just shrugged. "Um, Ash, there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Ash looked at her thoughtfully.

"What is it Misty? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

"My reaction to what?" She was silent, "Misty, you can tell me anything, you know that. Now what is it you want to tell me?" Misty inhaled slowly.

"Ash……I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes waiting for a response. Then she felt him embracing her tightly. She could feel tears on her neck; they were running from Ash's cheeks. "Ash…" He quietly shushed her as he was stroking his hand through her hair.

"You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything, especially good news. I love you Misty, I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that." She then flung her arms around him, much tighter than he did her.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I meant to tell you sooner, but I was afraid. I love you so much; I never meant to hurt you." Tears of her own were starting to form as well. No words were spoken in the next several minutes of their embrace, for none were needed. The presence of one another was enough. For those few minutes, nothing else in the world mattered. Their love for each other had never been stronger than it was at that moment. Trevor had been watching with one eye open, as had Lugia.

_It's beautiful, isn't it Lugia._

_**Yes, they were meant for each other. For as the prophecy proclaims, "Thus the balance shall be engraved; Darkness is Light; Light is Darkness; One may not exist without the other, for Shadow cannot exist unless there is Light to cast it, and light cannot exist without casting a Shadow."**_

_Very well put my friend. Very well put. _They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Ash and Misty had fallen asleep in each other arms. Emilia had managed to sneak by them without waking them. She walked over to Trevor and watched him sleeping. She placed his cloak over him. He moved a little after she placed it on him. She lowered her head down to his. "Thank you for saving me again." She whispered in his ear, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. She started heading back to her tent, she looked back at him and smiled. Trevor was dreaming…about her.

Trevor was getting a little worried at the fact that Ash was so…_happy _this morning. He just sat there, smiling like an idiot. Yet, it scared Trevor. Ash wasn't eating…first sign something is wrong. He was smiling…second sign that something was wrong. He hasn't yelled at anyone yet…the sign that shows something is seriously wrong! He had to ask…he just had to!

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Oh, nuthin'."

"Don't give me that. Something isn't the same. You're happy. What happened to the old Ash? The one that yelled at people in the morning because of his bad attitude! The one that was depressed and hard to talk to. WHAT IS GOING ON!!!?" Everyone in camp woke up from the noise. Jesse yelled something about 'beauty sleep' from her tent. Misty was up and about and had the same 'IDIOTIC' GRIN ON HER FACE!!!

"Good morning everyone." Ash cried to everyone in camp. As Emilia hid underneath her blanket. Everyone was staring at Ash.

"What is the matter with you two? You act as if you won the lottery or something. _I WANT ANSWERS._" Trevor demanded. Misty and Ash looked at each other.

"Should we tell them Ash?" Misty asked.

"Ladies first." Ash said merrily. Trevor looked like he was going to be violently ill.

"I am pregnant." Everyone stood there, saying nothing. Erika's voice broke the silence.

"WHAT!!" She stumbled out of her sleeping bag and landed outside the tent. "Did I hear that right?!"

"I don't know. I'm still recovering from shock." James said.

"We're sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please try your call again." Trevor said dumbfounded. After the initial shock was over everyone kept asking questions. Trevor was talking to Lugia about this.

**_Hmmm. That would explain their 'happy moment' last night. The gift of life is such a wondrous thing. You should feel happy for them._**

****"I do but it is just creeping me out. How can someone suddenly be so happy after years of being a cold, lifeless depressed man?" Lugia was shaking his head rapidly during that sentence. Trevor sensed someone behind him.

"You guys talking about me?"

**_No_**

****"No"

"Well you guys don't want to miss the party do you?" Lugia and Trevor looked at each other.

"What party?" Trevor asked.

"The celebration of …of…something." Ash slurred.

"Ash…are you drunk?" Trevor asked.

"Only partially." He said holding up a half empty wine bottle.

"Where did you get that?" Trevor yelled.

"Well…we had some leftover money that you gave us…and we…we…got some drinks man."

**_Are you sure he wasn't just drunk this morning?_**

****"No, he was _happy _then. Now he's just stupid." Trevor placed one finger on Ash's head and he started to fall slowly

**_Timber_**

****"Timber." Ash landed on the ground with a soft thump. "He is totally wasted." Lugia nodded in agreement. Misty then came over and saw Ash lying on the ground with a wine bottle in his hand.

"I told him never to get out wine unless it is a celebration…Oh, wait a minute."

"You're not drunk to are you?" Trevor asked.

"I only had one glass. Ash on the other hand likes wine so much he drinks a bottle and a half then passes out." Misty said while shaking her head. "Well, at least took it all so no one else will get drunk. He's going to be grumpy when he wakes up."

"Yes! He's gonna be back to normal!" Trevor cheered. Misty chuckled.

"All right let's get everyone loaded up. We need to head to Lavender Town and find Bruno and J.T."

Trevor was feeling a little lightheaded. He held up his head with one hand. He couldn't fall asleep while he was on Lugia.

**_Do you wish for me to land so that you may rest?_**

****"No, we have wasted too much time already.

"Trevor, are you alright?" Emilia asked.

"I don't know, I was fine this morning, and then, I just felt so……" Trevor then lost consciousness and slipped off Lugia.

"Trevor!" Emilia cried.

**_Oh No! Trevor!_** Then an Articuno flies underneath him and he landed on its back. It was Duplica in pokemon form. They landed at the edge of the forest. Everyone flew down to the ground. Misty holding on to a semi-conscious Ash. Erica placed Trevor on the side of a tree. She looked at him closely. The veins in his head were pulsing and turning green. Erica's face turned pale.

"Erica, is he alright?" Misty asked. Erica shook her head.

"Emilia, have you ever kissed Trevor?" Erica asked.

"Well…one time when he was asleep. But what does that have to do with anything?" Emilia asked. Erica's eyes were starting to water.

"Emilia, when a grass master kisses someone who is not another grass master, they are infected with a poison. There is no cure for it. Trevor will be dead in by the time the sun sets today." Everyone suddenly gasped. Emilia was starting to cry.

"No…that can't be true. It…It…but why?" Emilia was pulling on Erica's cloak, crying into her shoulder. "Why…why did this have to happen? Why?" Erica looked at the rest of the group. Misty was shedding tears silently. Jesse and James had depressed looks on their faces. Duplica was trying to hold back tears. Lugia, next to Emilia, took the news the hardest.

**_NO! IT CAN'T BE! HE…HE CAN'T._**

****"The best thing we can do for Trevor right now is stay with him and make his last moments easier. It will take some time for the poison to reach his heart. Spend as much time with him as possible." Erica then walked over to Lugia trying to calm him down. Lugia was bellowing loudly and thrashing his head everywhere. Emilia ran over to Trevor, who was half awake. He looked over to Emilia, who had been crying, apparent by her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry Trevor. I'm so sorry." She started crying on his shoulder. He reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. He was unable to talk because the poison had paralyzed his face. He then held on to her hand. She stared at him, tears still running from her face. He patted her hand then squeezed it tightly. Emilia then sat next to him. Her head resting on his shoulder, she cried herself to sleep. Trevor wished he could cry, but he was happy that if these were his last moments, they would be with her.

When Emilia woke, she realized that she had spent the little time she had left with Trevor sleeping. She turned to look at him and he was breathing hard, all the veins in his face were pulsing and green. It was tearing her apart watching it, but she was determined to stay with him. He looked her direction and his eyes were filled with so much pain. The sun was starting to set and everyone had already talked to Trevor. The poison was slowly going down his neck. It was only a matter of minutes before it reached his heart.

"Trevor?" Emilia asked. He cast a tired look in her direction. "There is something I want to tell you. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way so I kept it to myself. But what I wanted to say was…" She leaned over to his ear and whispered. "I love you." Then pain shot through Trevor's whole body. The poison was using his heart to travel to every vein in his body. He was shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to scream but his face was paralyzed and he couldn't open his mouth. The color was starting to fade from Trevor's eyes. Emilia was crying over him now. One of her teardrops hit the Lugia tattoo on his chest. Then the tattoo started to glow a bright green. The shine of light was blinding. Emilia was still crying and didn't notice the glow. All the poison was receding into the tattoo. The plant symbol on the outside was spinning wildly. It was draining the poison from his body. When the poison was completely absorbed, his eyes opened and he looked over at Emilia.

"I love you too Emilia." He replied. Her eyes opened. She turned to see that Trevor was alive and well. "You…you're back!"

"Where did I go?" he asked. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck crying with joy. "I thought I had lost you." Trevor wrapped his arms around her. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I will. You didn't mean it, and you stayed by me, never leaving me alone." He started to run his fingers through her hair. Emilia smiled.

"What is it with you and my hair?"

"I don't know. It's pretty I guess." Emilia rested her head on his shoulder again. Erika stood there, jaw open wide.

"If that isn't a miracle I don't know what is." She said. Misty let out a sigh of relief. Ash had passed out again. Duplica had sat down and with the tension in the air gone, she took a nap. Lugia just nodded and sent Trevor a telepathic message.

**_I told you once, and I'll probably have to tell you again, I am always right about these things. I am glad that you are alright. _**Trevor just smiled and looked down at Emilia who was sleeping from exhaustion. Trevor yawned and thought that after a day like today, he deserved a long nap. As long as Emilia was with him, he better.

Erika couldn't believe her eyes. He was a few seconds from death and then makes a complete recovery instantly. She then smiled at the sight of the two of them together. "Well, I'll be a damn fool. That kid is just full of secret talents." She put her hands on her hips. Misty walked over to Erica. "So what are we going to do? I mean if it happens again…""It won't" Erika replied. "Trevor now has a built in immunity to the poison, a true miracle." Erica stated. Misty smiled brightly and went back to help a staggering Ash get up.

"What happened? Why is everyone still sitting, we need to get moving." Ash demanded.

"Well you're back to normal." She said with a smile. He smiled back, and then fell over. "Ash are you alright?"

"I could use a little help, but I'm fine. Today is an interesting one and won't let something like a hangover ruin it." He looked over at the tree and smiled. Trevor and Emilia were sleeping on the tree, smiling, both of them sharing the same dream.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**Author's Notes**: I really wanted to make this chapter very romantic. The scene where Trevor and Emilia admit their love for each other just fit in here. I needed to put it somewhere in the story so, why not here? If you have any comments please list them below.

COMMENTS:


	6. Chapter 6

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 6: Ambushed

Position: Lavender Town, Cerulean City.

"Hey Ash, look at that." She pointed to behind them as they were walking. He turned his head, then turned back to Misty and slightly smiled. Emilia was clinging on to Trevor's arm. She liked to talk to him about everything. He didn't mind, he was a good listener. Erica was walking up to Ash and Misty

"She seems to be opening up to Trevor. She was always quiet before, he is the only person she has ever opened up to so quickly." Erika smiled. "I can't wait to meet Bruno and J.T. again."

"I can't believe it has been two years since we left. I wonder how much J.T. has grown." Misty stated.

"If I know Bruno, he has been training him so hard that fighting is second nature to him." Ash stated. Emilia rapped her hair around her finger and in a playful but quiet voice asked Trevor,

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Trevor blushed, then quietly answered

"Um…Yes." She then planted a kiss on his cheek, knowing that it wouldn't kill him this time. Trevor smiled at the warmth he felt from her kiss. They approached the gates of Lavender Town and were met by two guards.

"And just where do you think you're going." The first one asked.

"We are here to see a friend of ours." Misty stated.

"And who is it you are meeting?"

"The fighting master Bruno, we are here to meet with him on personal matters." The two guards looked at each other and then looked at the group. "Sorry, ever since that _thing _came here, we have been on edge."

"What thing?" Ash asked.

"Talk to Master Bruno about that, I'd rather not speak of the thing that killed my wife and family." The guard held a straight face until they passed the gate; Trevor could hear the guard weep in the distance.

"Come on J.T., smash it through the roof!" Bruno cried. J.T. strained himself but managed to pick up the giant rock. He then lifted it high into the air, and then it was falling down at incredible speed. J.T. focused energy into his fist then punched into the rock, breaking it into rubble. "YEAH! ALRIGHT!!" J.T. wiped the sweat from his face, then turned to his father and smiled.

"Well Bruno, it seems your son might be better than you are at fighting technique." Bruno just smiled.

"I know that voice," Bruno turned to see Ash and Misty standing in the doorway. "Ashura, Mistaria, good to see you two! I thought the explosion killed you guys." J.T. turned in surprise.

"Hey everyone, glad to see you're alive." Misty and Ash looked astounded.

"J.T., what has Bruno done to you?" Ash asked. The young, yet strong boy was now huge! His muscles were enormous!

"Yeah, dad has been working me like a dog since we opened the gym." J.T. said, scratching the back of his head. Erica walked in to the room.

"Hey Bruno, hey J.T., how are you?"

"Great. So is everyone here?" Bruno asked.

"Duplica is still in the forest, and we still need to find a few people, and we have two new friends joining us."

"Really, who are they? I don't see anyone." Bruno asked. Ash turned around and saw Trevor and Emilia, sitting on a bench, gazing into each other's eyes. Ash turned back to Bruno.

"They're a little busy right now." Ash replied. "Perhaps we could talk with them later." Ash, Misty, Erica and Bruno went into another room. Trevor looked at the closed door.

"I think we're alone Emilia." Trevor stated. She smiled deviously. "NO………not yet anyway." He smiled at her then they got up and followed their companions. They introduced themselves to Bruno, and then he showed them a seat so that he may continue on with his conversation.

"I would love to go on another journey to SMASH THE LIVING PULP OUT OF THE LEAGUE but I have some issues here as well. You guys remember…Missingo, don't you?" Ash, Misty and Erica suddenly went silent. Trevor and Emilia looked confused.

"What is Missingo?" Trevor asked.

"Missingo is a shadow pokemon that survived the Dark Pokemon Wars. It resides in a cave near here. We made the necessary precautions to keep him away from the city, but the other day, there was a blackout. The high beams we put near the cave went out and so did the lights in the city. It devoured all of those monitoring the lights and many people in the city. I was never more grateful for the light of day before then." Everyone kept quiet for a while.

"So why can't we just kill it?" Emilia asked.

"Messingo cannot be killed. It is the essence of darkness. It melts away the skin off your bones and feasts on it later." Ash said, bringing a dark mood to the room.

"We are running on emergency power right now. Our windmills aren't generating enough power. There are no prevailing winds lately so we can't generate any more power." Bruno said in a depressed tone. Trevor then got up and walked out of the door. "Where is he going?" Bruno asked. Everyone followed Trevor to the field of windmills. He stopped moving and looked at the field closely. "What is he doing?" Bruno asked.

"Watch this." Ash said. Trevor lifted one of his hands to the air. A large cloud formed in the sky above them. He forced his other hand forward and large, hurricane force winds came from the cloud. The windmills were spinning so fast that it looked like they may come undone. All the lights in the city instantly shot up in a great display. Trevor lowered his hands and looked toward the group.

"So, will that do?" He asked. Bruno just smiled. He turned to Ash and Misty and said,

"Man I have made some pretty weird friends over the years haven't I?"

Bruno left J.T. in charge of the gym. It was dusk when they were walking to the clearing in the forest. "So, Trevor," Bruno asked. "Since you are a pokemon master, what kind of pokemon do you have?"

"I have only one pokemon." Trevor mentioned.

"And what pokemon is that?" he asked.

"You'll see" Trevor stated. They had just reached the clearing and Bruno jumped out of his boots in surprise.

"A Lugia? Your pokemon is a Lugia!" Duplica then poked her head out of her tent.

"Hey Bruno! Good to see you again!" She said waving. Bruno waved back, keeping his eyes on the legendary pokemon who was sleeping near the tents. The Pikachus came out of Ash and Misty's tent and ran toward their masters. Misty's climbed up on her shoulder while Ash's leaped up and landed on his head. Lugia lifted his head in acknowledgement to Bruno then went back to sleep.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep? There are only seven tents." Emilia was taking her things out of her tent.

"You can have mine, I won't need it.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to kick a lady out of her tent. Except maybe Erica." Erica cast a look his way then went on cleaning her tent.

"Yeah, I don't need a tent anymore." She took her blanket and walked over to Lugia. Trevor was already asleep, resting on Lugia's wing. She sat down next to him, placed the blanket over them and rested her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep instantly. Lugia looked back to see what was going on, then smiled and turned his head toward the group.

**_May the winds be at our backs tomorrow. Good night. _**He then rested his head on the ground and fell asleep. Bruno managed to squeeze his large body into the tent then rolled over and went to sleep.

"Good night." He cried to everyone.

"Would you people give it a rest and get to sleep?" Jesse shouted from her tent. Everyone went silent and fell asleep, well, almost everyone.

Later that night, Ash gently got out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Misty. He summoned his cloak around him. Pikachu woke up and looked at his master with tired eyes.

_Ash, where are you going?_ The pokemon asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm going to talk to Lugia about something, go back to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning. His Pikachu yawned before continuing.

_Alright, works for me. Just get some sleep as well. _Pikachu curled up in a ball and kept his ears upright, to listen in case of danger. Ash walked over to Lugia's head, careful not to disturb the two sleeping on his wing. He was about to touch the pokemon's head when he heard his voice.

**_Something troubles you Ashura? _**Ash jumped backward as the pokemon's eyes opened. **_I could sense your troubled mind. What is it you wish to ask me? _**The pokemon was careful to keep his thought quiet, as Trevor could hear them.

"I was wondering if I couldask you a favor."

**_If I remember correctly, you helped save my life and the world. What services of mine do you require?_**

"I was thinking of doing something special for Misty. This is what I had planned…"

"I promise, I will get them next time!" the man in the brown cloak cried.

"You failed again. Why should I keep you alive?" said a man in a red cloak.

"The…the one you want...he…he…he has a legendary pokemon. Lugia." The fire master's eyes lit up.

"Really, that is interesting. And explains why an amateur like you failed. You will need a battalion of troops to take him and that Lugia. And if you fail again…if he hasn't killed you, I will!"

"We will cut across the plains until we reach Cerulean City." Trevor cried. Ash looked back to Misty.

"Will you be alright going back there?" he asked.

"Yes, it will be good for me to see it, accept it, and move on." She replied. Trevor kept looking forward. He thought he saw something in the forest earlier, but he couldn't see what it was. Emilia gently squeezed him, sensing how tense he was. He calmed down and looked back at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. When he turned around, he saw a large rock heading straight at them. Lugia managed to dodge the attack just barely. He looked and saw Duplica had landed.

"We should land and find out what this is all about." Lugia banked to the right and they landed near the group. "What is going on?" Trevor asked.

"I think that someone doesn't want us to get to Cerulean." Ash stated. A loud war horn was heard from the woods. A large group of pokemon trainers were marching out of the forest. In the lead was a ground master. The group stopped moving and stood completely still. The ground master then walked forward and took out a megaphone.

"If you want to live, hand over the Lugia and his master. If you comply, we will let you live." Trevor walked forward a few feet.

"Why should I?" He asked. The ground master smiled, and then lifted his hand and the trainers took out their pokeballs and bringing forth their pokemon. The army, now multiplied in numbers, seemed to be very confident. The ground master then pointed toward the group.

"CHARGE!!!!" he cried. The pokemon and their trainers started running toward the group. Ash started to move forward when Trevor stopped him with a motion of his hand.

"Lugia, ELEMENTAL BLAST!!" Lugia then launched himself skyward. He opened his mouth and lightning, fire, and ice energy formed into one point, then it released the energy into a large beam. The blast produced a sound that was heard for miles. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing where the army stood, nothing. Everyone stood there in shock. Lugia landed next to Trevor. Trevor turned to the group and said,

"Well, let's get going or we will be behind schedule." Emilia walked over to him and he helped her up on Lugia. The group left the rubble, Emilia was looking at Trevor worried.

"I do not like to kill people Emilia. If it was only me, I would have just run, but I have everyone here to think about." He turned to look at her. "And I don't want you to get hurt." She saw the remorse in his face and leaned close to him.

"I know Trevor, I know." She replied. He smiled slightly and turned to the path ahead.

Misty gazed in horror at what once was Cerulean Gym. The sign had been demolished, the structure collapsed and graffiti was everywhere. She couldn't help it, and started to cry. Ash wrapped his arms around her as she cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Misty. I'm so sorry." He held her tightly, trying to absorb some of her pain. Trevor was sitting on a pile of rubble, thinking of all the people he just killed. They had friends, family, like he did. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"What makes me different from them? What gives me the right to kill? Why do I…deserve to live?" He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. Emilia sat beside him.

"You are different because you choose to protect and not to destroy. No one has the rite to kill anyone and everyone, including you, deserves to live." She gave him a loving look. "And you have me." Trevor felt like a great weight was lifted from his heart. Emilia brought her head to his and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Trevor savored the taste of her lips.

"Watermelon lip gloss?" he asked.  
"It's my favorite flavor." She stated.

"Well, it's mine now." He told with a smile. She blushed brightly. Trevor wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Thank you Emilia…for everything." Their moment was interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Would you two stop making out and get back here!" Bruno cried over the rocks. Trevor turned around, grabbed a rock and threw it in his direction. It landed with a soft thud, and then there was a moan and a larger thud. Bruno got back up. "That was not funny you two!" he cried. Emilia looked at Trevor astonished.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Practice makes perfect." He replied. Trevor turned to see Ash holding Misty, she was crying. "Perhaps we should see what is going on." Trevor suggested. Emilia nodded and they got up and walked down to group, Bruno sitting on a rock with a goose egg the size of mars on his forehead. "What's going on?" Trevor asked.

"This place was once Misty's home. She was the Cerulean Gym Leader. It hurts her looking at it in this state." Erica replied. Emilia looked at the gym closely. Then her face lit up.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the broken building and placed her hand on the side. A green light was emanating from her hand. Vines started to grow from the ground up the sides of the ruins. They continued to grow until they covered the entire complex. Blue flowers then started to blossom from nowhere. The remains of the gym had now become a garden of beautiful blue flowers. Misty's eyes lit up with joy as she saw the glowing blue from her former home. Ash walked over to the flowers and picked one off and put it in Misty's hair. Misty's face was now beaming with joy. It was almost as if her friends had raised the spirit of the gym from the ground. Everyone looked at the gym in awe of its beauty. Emilia walked over to the group and was instantly attacked by Misty, who had her constricted in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Misty exclaimed, squeezing even tighter.

"Don't mention it." She replied, trying to breathe. Misty realized she was crushing her and let her go.

"That was truly amazing!" Bruno exclaimed. "Erica, are you sure she is _your _apprentice?" He asked sarcastically. She gave him a well deserved punch in the arm. Trevor smiled at Emilia, impressed with her control of her element. Emilia smiled back, then, the color went out of her eyes and she started to fall to the ground. Trevor, with lightning speed, ran over to catch her. She looked up at him, fear in his eyes, then she fell asleep.

Emilia woke up somewhat dazed. She looked around and saw Trevor sleeping on a chair next to her. She felt around her cloak, it was gone. She got up and looked around her bed, she was panting frantically. Then she turned to Trevor, who was holding a flute in his hands. She instantly flared up in anger. She got up, walked toward him, and then smacked him on top of his head. He woke up feeling pain. "OW…what was that for?" he asked. She stood there holding the flute in her hand.

"You went rummaging through my cloak!" she exclaimed.

"No, when you fainted it fell out and I picked it up." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry…Thank you." She said quietly. "This is a gift my mother gave me before she died. It has been in the family for many generations." She looked at the flute intently. "My mother said it calls the guardian of our family, the guardian of the forest, and if you play it just right you can summon it." Trevor looked at her, feeling relief that she was alright and sadness that she had lost her family like he had.

"Mistress Erica said that you strained yourself to much without knowing it. She says your mastery is great but you have limited stamina." She gave Trevor a look that shook his spine.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind when I help someone out." She said annoyed.

"Misty thanks you very much for what you did. She has been in and out wondering about your condition." Emilia looked outside and saw that night had come; she looked back at Trevor and saw how tired he was. His eyes were bloodshot from tears and fatigue. She realized that he had been watching her ever since she lost consciousness.

"Trevor you should get some sleep, you look tired." She suggested.

"I was sleeping until you smacked me." He said in an annoyed tone, but there was a slight hint of kindness in his voice. "You really should get some sleep too. This area seems deserted, even by The League. We will head for Saffron city tomorrow. I hear they have great diners there." He got up and walked over to his bed, lifted the covers and landed on the soft, plush mattress. "You should talk to Misty, she would be glad to know you're safe." He rolled over and pulled the covers to him. Emilia opened the door then turned her head to Trevor.

"Good night Trevor."

"Good night Emilia."

"Sir, the creature is getting restless." The peon replied.

"Well then discipline it. Bring in the spotlights." The fire master demanded. He looked down from the catwalk at the glowing red barrier that formed a cage. It was rocking back and forth rapidly. Then the spotlights were turned on, and the fog like creature screamed in agony, then hid from the lights. "By understanding Missingo's composition, we will be able to create out own shadow pokemon." He looked over to the peon standing next to him. "Make sure the unit that captured it is rewarded greatly. For those that didn't survive…send the money and some flowers to their families. Tell them they died for a great cause that will change the world." He demanded.

"Yes sir." The peon then ran out of the room. The fire master looked at the cage intently.

"The League will rise again, stronger than ever before!" his voice echoed loudly in the corridor.

END OF CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 7: Problem in Saffron

Position: Saffron City

No one spoke on the flight to Saffron City. It was a short flight since Saffron wasn't too far away from Cerulean. Misty was holding tightly onto Ash while Jesse, James and Bruno rode on Duplica, who had transformed into an Articuno. They stopped at a small forest near the city and unpacked. Ash gave everyone their assignments. Ash, Misty and Erica where going to find a restaurant where they could eat. Bruno was going to stay behind and guard the camp with Jesse and James. Duplica's job was to go undercover and find out if the league had a hold on this city. Trevor and Emilia's job was to find a pokemon center and get some medical supplies.

"We don't want to draw any unnecessary suspicion to us. If we wear our cloaks, they will know we are masters, so shall wear our civilian clothes." Ash closed his eyes and his cloak and dark clothes were replaced with a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. Misty did the same and wore blue jeans with a white long sleeved shirt. Erica had on a green T shirt with black pants. Emilia had on a white T shirt with tan pants and Trevor had on a light blue T shirt with dark blue jeans. Emilia looked at him and whistled, which made him blush while he was casting an annoyed look. They all split up into their separate groups, entering the city from different roads. Trevor and Emilia entered from the east side. Emilia was clinging to Trevor's arm again, looking absolutely giddy.

"And what has you in a good mood?" Trevor asked. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Saffron City is said to be the city of romance, so we have to pretend we are a happy couple."

"What do you mean _pretend._" He asked. "I thought we were happy."

"Well, yes but…I don't know!" she stated. Trevor burst out laughing, Emilia glaring at him. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"I was just teasing you, Emilia. Of course we're a happy couple. We should fit right in." This calmed her down. She then smiled as they were walking into the pokemon center. They went inside and saw that only a nurse was in the room.

"May I help you?" she asked in a kind tone. Trevor walked forward.

"Yes, we need some medical supplies for ourselves and some of our friends." He asked politely.

"Sure thing, are you two pokemon trainers?" she asked.

"You could say that." He replied. The nurse reached down under her desk and pulled up some supplies.

"There you are. That should be enough to last you at least a few weeks." She handed the items to Trevor. "So, how long have you been together, if you don't mind me asking." she asked. Trevor blushed brightly and laughed nervously. "To be honest I really don't remember. Time really doesn't matter when it comes to love, right." He saved himself with that last part. Emilia was starting to get agitated and had her fist clenched, until he said that last sentence.

"I guess not." Nurse Joy replied merrily.

"Thank you very much." Emilia replied. "We hope to come back here soon." They waved goodbye and left.

"Do you think everyone else is having good luck like us as well?" Trevor asked. Emilia thought about it for a while.

"Well, they probably don't need luck. Hey, since we have some time to kill, why don't we explore the town a little?" She suggested with a large grin on her face. "Come on, we barely get any time alone." She pleaded.

"Emilia, it would be irresponsible for us to just go lollygagging about the town just to see the sights." He turned to her and saw her with a sad look on her face, her eyes watering just a slight amount and a frown that tore his heart in two. He sighed and gave in. "I suppose we could see a few places…"

"Great! Let's get going!" She grabbed on to his arm and dragged him over to a photo booth. "Make sure you smile." She put a coin in and the camera started flashing. There were pictures where they both made weird faces, sat calmly, and one where Trevor kissed Emilia on the cheek. When they got out, they were both laughing. "I think I'll keep this picture." She said, holding the picture of him kissing her.

"Alright, so what do you want to do next?" he asked. Her eyes shone in glee.

"Let's get some ice cream! I haven't had any in years!" she again dragged him by the arm to the ice cream store. He had a vanilla-chocolate swirl and she had a cherry sundae. After that they went to see the statues in the park. They played a game where they would try to guess what pokemon the statue depicted. Trevor looked at the sky and saw that the sun was at about midpoint.

"We should be heading back. It's almost noon." He stated.

"You're right; we wouldn't want them getting suspicious." She replied.

"Suspicious of what?" he asked as they were walking out of the city. She smiled,

"Nothing." She replied, grabbing on to his arm as they descended deeper into the forest.

Ash, Misty and Erica had found a diner that looked pretty good. They used the money that Trevor had given them to buy lunch for everyone. They each carried an equal amount of food.

"Well, that should be all." Ash stated. He looked over to Misty who was staring at him, smiling. "What?" he asked.

"That outfit, it reminds me of when we were kids." She replied. Ash looked down at his clothing. It was similar to his old clothes, except he didn't have his vest or hat.

"Makes you look kind of cute." Erica said. Misty nodded.

"It also makes you look very attractive." Misty added, grinning even more. Ash just stood there, confused as to how he should respond.

"Are you saying I wasn't attractive before?" he asked in an accusing tone. "Because if that is so, maybe I don't think that you're very attractive." he replied in a snotty tone. Misty flared up in anger.

"Don't you know when someone is complimenting you? You're as thick as they come!" she exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should be careful about what you say. Someone could take it the wrong way!" he yelled back. Erica was about to move in to stop the fight when she thought about her own personal safety and stood back. "If you would consider how I felt about things we wouldn't argue so much!" he stated.

"I do consider how you may feel and that's why I was afraid to tell you I was pregnant!" She yelled. That last remark hit Ash hard, like a knife had gone through his heart and she just twisted it. She had _never_ said anything this hurtful before. He couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. Erica covered her mouth in shock of what she just said. He dropped the bag of food he was holding and more tears were coming from his eyes.

"How…how could you say that?" He asked weakly, his whole body filled with pain. Misty saw the hurt look on his face and knew she said something she shouldn't have. "I can't believe you would say that." Misty dropped her bag and ran over to hug him.

"I'm sorry Ash. I don't know why I'm being so testy lately."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you to." He stated. They both squeezed tighter and Erica thought that it was safe to talk now.

"Maybe we should head back to camp. I'm starting to get hungry." She complained. Ash and Misty ignored her. Ash was the first to wake from their hypnotic trance.

"Do you think we should get back to camp dear?" Ash whispered into her ear.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm happy here with you."

"Yes but we will have to deal with a hungry mob if we don't."

"All right, but you owe me time alone later." She replied quietly. They grabbed their bags and left the city.

Duplica entered the city from the southern gate. She had altered her appearance so that she could blend in with the crowd of the city. 'I am the master of disguise.' She thought to herself. She had transformed into a tall male with mustache, blue pants, grey shirt, and had a smug look on her face. She walked into a crowded bar, the smoke from the room nearly choked her. Everyone turned their heads to see who had come from the door. The room went dead silent. Duplica was worried that she might have forgotten something, perhaps that her legs were still female. No that wasn't it, and then someone gave her a hard pat on the back.

"Hey fella, haven't seen you around these parts. You a tourist or something?" the man asked. Duplica transformed her voice box to sound manlier.

"Nah, just passing through and I thought I might grab a beer before I hit the road." She said in a redneck tone.

"Hey, this guy's all right!" The man said raising a beer to the crowd. They all cheered in acceptance to their new arrival. "Let's get this guy a few rounds." He dragged Duplica over to the bar and she chose a beer and sat there, laughing with all the guys there. She made sure that she didn't really drink anything. If she lost her concentration, she would revert back to her original form. The group laughed for hours about things that really didn't really make sense. She thought now would be the best time to ask them.

"Hey, what do you guys think of the league right now." She asked. One man turned to her.

"Those scoundrels have looted this place countless times and have taken our friends and family." He said in an icy tone.

"Yeah! They killed our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons and daughters and even our grandparents. We have always hated the league; nothing is going to change that!" Then another really scary looking guy looks at her.

"Why do you ask? You aint one of them are you?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"ME! No, I spent most of my time helping out the rebels. Not too much help since I wasn't a pokemon trainer or master." She said with a relieved tone in her voice.

"Really! We have a rebel in our midst, and you're alive and kicking! Get this guy another round, on me!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the bar cheered in acceptance. The man handed her another beer, and she drank it, making sure that she kept her concentration. She looked over at her watch and got up.

"Well fellas I got to get moving." They all groaned in disappointment. "But I will remember to tell my friends about you generous hospitality." They all cheered and waved. She left the bar and headed down the road toward camp. "Well those guys were pretty nice." She said with a hiccup. She noticed that after that hiccup, her body turned into a clear fluid and she turned back to her normal form. She quickly transformed back, hoping that no one saw her. She continued to walk out of the city and into the forest. A man in a black trench coat had followed her out of the bar. He saw her transform and took out a radio.

"Sir, I have confirmation that the transformation master is in the area. Chances are that the shadow and wind master are with her."

"Excellent work, what is her current location."

"She is heading toward the eastern forest, permission to pursue?"

"Affirmative, just lay low, we don't want them to get suspicious. Our plan will succeed if we hide for now. Follow her, and do anything necessary to keep your cover. Understand?"

"Yes sir. It shall be done."

"Very good, end transmission." The radio shut off and the man in the black trench coat pressed a button on his watch and disappeared.

"We have food!" Misty cried as she entered the clearing. Jesse and James jumped from their sentry stations and ran like ravenous animals, knocking each other over to get it. They were racing, neck to neck. Then they lunged for the bag, and Ash's Pikachu jumped up and shocked them before they could get any farther. They fell to the ground sizzling. Ash, Misty, Erica and Pikachu started to laugh hysterically.

"This brings back old memories." James stated.

"Some I wish I could forget." Jesse complained. Bruno and Lugia seemed to be having a staring contest; they were looking at each other, neither of them moving. Bruno was gazing blankly at the great creature. Lugia was staring back because he thought this guy was weird. Trevor and Emilia were sitting at the base of an oak tree, looking at the pictures they just took and thinking of the great day they had together. Misty cried out to them.

"Hey you two, you want to eat or not!" They got up from their spot and walked over to campfire that they had started. Everyone sat there, doing nothing. Something was missing. Ash was the first to speak up.

"Has anyone seen Duplica?" he asked. Just as he finished that sentence Duplica, now in her original form, was waddling over to them. She had a nasty case of the hiccups and every time she hiccupped, she would transform into something. "Duplica, are you alright?" Ash asked. She looked at him with a distorted face.

"Oh, hello Ashy, we better finds some shelter and get out of the rain." She slurred. Everyone looked up at the sky at saw that it was cloudless.

"Duplica, maybe you need some sleep." Misty suggested. Duplica came out of her trance for a moment to acknowledge her.

"Sorry, those nice men at the bar were definitely league haters. I don't think the league has any hold on this city." She then proceeded to fall backwards and went to sleep. Ash went over and carried her over to her tent. He then returned to the camp and took a bite out of his sandwich. No sooner had he taken a bite out of it had Misty snatched it from him and took a bite from it.

"That was mine." Ash complained. She swallowed and looked over to him.

"Well it's mine now." She stated. Ash then looked completely confused.

"I thought you hated greasy foods. That's why you wouldn't eat cheeseburgers back when we were still kids." He replied.

"I just felt the urge to eat a cheeseburger, you want to fight over it?" she asked. Ash held up his hands in defeat and sat there. There was something depressing about this place, he had been here before. He just couldn't remember when. He got up from the fire and walked over to his tent. Misty watched Ash walk to the tent with a worried look on her face. "I wonder what is bugging Ash?" she asked. Bruno cast a look in her direction then swallowed before continuing.

"With Ashura it's hard to tell what he is depressed about. Perhaps it's something someone could talk to him about." He resumed eating as if his train of thought hadn't shifted. She got up and walked to Ash who was sulking on a tree stump. She sat beside him and started to stroke his hair.

"Ash is something wrong?" she asked. He let out a long sigh and looked at her, his eyes bloodshot from trying to hold back tears.

"This place…it's close to Charizard's grave." He looked down and sighed again. Misty scooted closer than rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ash…I'm so sorry about Charizard." Ash looked toward her. "Maybe you should go visit his grave." She suggested. Ash nodded his head. He got on his feet and started walking toward his old friend's final resting place.

Ash stood there, looking at the large stone he had carved as a headstone. Pikachu looked at the grave and tears started to well in its eyes. Ash knelt down to the grave and placed a daffodil on it. Pikachu then burst into tears and started to wail in sorrow. Ash let some tears flow himself, and then looked at his pokemon. He felt sorry for Pikachu, because they were telepathically linked he felt every emotion Ash did, on top of his own emotions. It was as if Pikachu was crying because Ash couldn't. Ash took another long look at the headstone and read the words he carved many years ago.

_Here lies Charizard._

_Brave fighter, loyal pokemon, True friend. _

Pikachu started to quiet down and rubbed the tears off his face. He then looked at Ash who was lost in thought.

_I still can't believe he is gone. Charizard was so powerful, he seemed invincible, but……_

Ash looked at his pokemon, rubbing the tears from his face. "He died saving us from that shadow gyarados. The water blast was powerful enough to put out the flame on his tail." Ash let out a heavy sigh. "At least it was quick, so he shouldn't have felt any pain." Ash put his hands together and prayed for the first time in years. Pikachu did the same. Ash sensed Misty approaching. She walked up to the grave and put a daffodil of her own on the grave. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"I miss him too you know. He actually made you realize that you're not invincible and that you need to keep working." She replied. Ash's mind was flooded with memories. When he met him as an abandoned charmander, when it evolved into a charmeleon and how disobedient he was, when it evolved Charizard so that it could save him from the Aerodactyl (and to get revenge for knocking him over) and all those times he had a charred face from one of his fiery greetings. "The good memories he left you will live in you're heart forever. When you finally earned his trust, you still kept striving to be the best. So now that you are the best, are you just going to stop here and let his memory disappear?" she asked. Ash got to his feet and Pikachu climbed on to his back.

"No. I will not let his memory die. I will annihilate what is left of The League and let his soul rest in peace." Misty got up and held Ash's hand. He turned to her and smiled. They both walked back to the camp. As they left the gravesite, Pikachu could faintly hear a mighty roar in the distance. Pikachu looked back and squinted his eyes. Standing above the grave seemed to be a glowing Charizard. It smiled and waved at them then seemed to vanish as if it was never there. Pikachu blinked his eyes in confusion. Ash sensed his pokemon's troubled thoughts. "Pikachu is something wrong?" he asked. Pikachu shook his head.

_No, nothing is wrong. I just think I need some more food. _Ash started laughing and patted Pikachu on the head.

"All we think about is our stomachs huh buddy." Misty giggled a little then they started walking again.

"My lord, General Sirus sends a transmission." Said a grunt in a black and red uniform. The person he was addressing was sitting in his chair looking out the back window.

"Put it on screen." said a young, malicious voice. The room went dark and the blinds covered the window. A large screen then came from the ceiling. It buzzed on and a man wearing a red cloak was visible on the screen. He then bowed accordingly and looked up again. "I hope to have good news General Sirus." The voice demanded.

"Indeed I do my lord; we have identified the ones who stopped our raid on Viridian City."

"And how exactly is that suppose to help me?" the man asked in an annoyed tone.

"They are a group of masters that are accompanied by the legendary pokemon, Lugia."

"Like I give a rat's ass about legendary pokemon, if that is all you have to report then do not contact me over matters that do not directly concern me!" The man cried as he turned his chair around. The fire master on screen then started to smirk.

"Did I mention that Ashura and Mistaria are with them?" The man's face lit up. He turned to face the general on screen.

"So that explains why you haven't disposed of them yet." He said with a smile. "Have you finished your original objective yet?" he asked.

"We have my lord. Missingo has been detained and our scientists are studying it as we speak." Sirus replied.

"Excellent. Keep me up to date on Ashura and Mistaria's whereabouts." He was about to end the transmission when he saw the fearful look in the general's eyes. "Is there something else you wish to tell me Sirus?" he asked in a raspy voice that could make your skin crawl. Sirus flinched and then continued, he dare not lie, he knows what the punishment for lying was.

"There is a master in that group with powers I can't explain. Our spies say he calls himself the wind master." The general closed his eyes, waiting to be yelled at when he heard laughter. He looked up and saw his master laughing hysterically. "Is there something humorous on your mind my lord?" he asked. The man slowly started to stop laughing. He then looked at the general square in the eyes.

"That is nothing for you to be concerned about, and make soldiers comprehend this, capture him by any means necessary, do you understand?" he said raising an eyebrow. The fire master understood completely.

"Yes my lord, I understand." He then bowed again, and then the transmission ended. Sirus stood up and walked to his desk and thought to himself 'I understand master, you don't want the soldiers to panic and revolt against your command, and so you keep them in the dark to maintain order and peace.'

The screen rose back up to the ceiling and the leader spun his chair around back to his desk, and then slightly chuckled.

"How very interesting, it seems I can hit two birds with one stone…or should I say, three." The man grew silent for a long period of time. "I will make you suffer Ashura…you took away my father's life and empire…you took everything that is precious to me…so I shall take what is precious to you." He then began to laugh maniacally, uncontrollably, the laugh echoed through every single hall in the complex. "ASHURA, THIS IS THE BIGINNING OF YOUR END!!"

That night, Ash and Misty went to their tents early, Duplica was still knocked out, Jesse kept complaining about her lack of hair spray; Bruno was sleeping in his tent while Erica and Emilia went to gather special petals from a flower that only sprouts at night. It was James and Trevor's turn to keep watch that night. James had designed portable sentry stations that fit on the top of trees (no foolin), that are used for quick transportation when tracking a bounty. He has three of them but it was Duplica's turn and she wouldn't be very useful in her current condition. The rules were that they watch all night and took a five minute break between each hour. Trevor had seen Emilia off before she and Erica went to gather their flowers. Every five minutes they would send a signal to the other to make sure they were awake. The first hour was pretty uneventful, with not so much as a caterpie in sight.

When their shift ended, Trevor jumped from each tree to reach the third sentry station. James just decided to walk to the outpost instead. When Trevor reached the station he dropped the rope ladder so that James could climb up. When he reached the top he grabbed the pot of coffee that lay on the table.

"Hmm, coffee must have got cold." He stated.

"Here, I can fix that." James handed Trevor the pot. Trevor then focused his fire energy into palm of his hand. He then placed the pot on his hand and it instantly warmed up. "There you go." He handed the pot to James who then poured some into his cup. He took a sip and instantly lit up.

"Ah, nothing like nice warm coffee to get you moving." James sat down in a chair. Trevor looked toward him.

"So how do you know Ash and Misty?" he asked. James took another sip of his coffee before answering.

"Well, this goes back more years than I care to admit, but there was a time when Jesse, Persian, who was at that time Meowth, and I were thieves for Team Rocket. And the one thing that had our attention the most was Ash's Pikachu." James stated.

"So why are you guys friends now?" Trevor asked. James held up a finger to stop him.

"You're starting to skip ahead of the story. Now we would always try to steal Pikachu and we would always fail. We bought robots, advanced nets, rocket launchers grabbing machines you name it. Well after the boss found out about the Forbidden Pokemon, things in Team Rocket were changing. Everyone was becoming more and more violent until we decided to quit. We may have been thieves but we weren't evil. After the dark pokemon wars we became bounty hunters. My guess is the twerps completely forgot about us until we met again near Mount Moon." Trevor poured some coffee for himself. "After that we followed them all the way to the indigo plateau, and after the explosion that took out Gary we all went our separate ways. Duplica joined our team though and we have been more successful with her." Trevor took another sip of his coffee and looked at his pocket watch.

"We better be heading back to our posts. Shall we continue this discussion later?" he asked.

"Very well, see you in an hour." He replied. They both climbed down the rope ladder and they went back to their posts.

"So, Mistress Erica…what exactly are we looking for?" Emilia asked. Erika turned to her with a smile.

"We are looking for the lunar blossom. It is a rare and valuable plant only found in this region and only blossoms at night. It has blue petals, a pink core and the bottom of the plant has protective spines on it." She turned around and started to walk forward again, looking around every tree. Emilia had a confused look on her face.

"What exactly is it that we are going to do with it?" She asked. Erica sighed. "This is why I am the master and you are the apprentice." She stated smugly. Emilia scowled for a moment when something glowing caught her eye. She stopped moving for a moment then walked toward the light slowly. Erica turned around and saw her heading in a different direction. "Emilia, where are you going?" She asked.

"I see something glowing over there." She pointed in front of her and Erica looked confused.

"I don't see anything." She stated as she scratched her head. Emilia kept on walking and all Erica could seem to do was follow her. They walked through many yards of forest until they reached a small clearing. When they reached it their jaws hung open. The sight was extraordinary. A large, lone tree was in the center of the clearing. There were spines all around the end of its trunk and some spines protruding from the branches. The clouds moved out of the way of the moon, and when the moonlight hit it, thousands of beautiful flowers blossomed, spreading a very pleasant smell in the air. Emilia reached to take on of the flowers when Erica grabbed her by her cloak and pulled her back. The spines on the tree suddenly tripled in length. Emilia was breathing hard from shock. The spines slowly withdrew back.

"What the hell was that?!" Emilia cried. Erica helped her up.

"That was the trees form of defense. These flowers are so rare now that the tree has come up with a way to defend itself." Emilia looked at her in disbelief.

"So how are we supposed to get the flowers then?" She asked in an agitated tone.

"The tree will respond to anything that is not a plant. So, we have to use plants." Erica stated. Emilia then realized how she was needed for this. She closed her eyes and focused on growing vines. Out from the ground sprouted three sets of vines. They reached over to the tree and started to pick the flowers of gently. It took all of her concentration to keep it going for as long as she did. They managed to collect about 250 flowers before Emilia became too tired to control the vines anymore. She let out a sigh and the vines dropped. Erica picked up all the flowers and put them into her backpack. Emilia wobbled a little from the headache she was having. Erica handed her a seed. "This will stop the headache." She said. Emilia took the seed and put in her mouth. "It's a suppository." Erica stated. Emilia spit out the seed and gave her a dirty look. "I'm kidding." She said as she handed another seed. Emilia took it from her and swallowed. It. Erica started to laugh as they headed back to camp.

"That was not funny!" Emilia stated.

"For you it wasn't." she replied. Emilia sighed.

"So what are we going to do with these flowers?" she asked.

"I am going to show you a secret technique that I have never shown anyone else. Emilia was instantly interested. They didn't talk all the way back to camp, just enjoying the silence of nature.

Trevor had never been so bored in his life. He was blinking a flashlight at his face. ON, OFF, ON, OFF, ON, OFF, ON, OFF, ON, OFF. Then radio that was next to him came on.

"What are you doing?" James asked over the radio. Trevor picked up the radio and pressed the button to talk.

"I'm soooo bored." Trevor stated. He let go of the button and waited for a response.

"I bet you wouldn't be bored if you girlfriend was up there with you…alone." Trevor slammed the speaker back on the radio then turned it off. He sat there and started thinking. 'Maybe he is right. I seem to only have fun when I'm with Emilia. He was too absorbed in thought that he didn't realize that Emilia and Erica had made it back to camp.

Erica turned on the lamp in her tent and set up a small wooden bowl and took out some pecha berries and cut them into small pieces. She then took 5 flowers and put them in the bowl. She about an ounce of water in and then took out a stick that was rounded off at the end. She then began to smash the components together until there were about as small as they were going to get, then mixed them around a few times. She then placed the bowl on a heated surface. Emilia was watching carefully. Erica watched the mixture until it started to bubble. She then took the bowl off the surface and poured it into a small glass container. The smell it was emitting was heavenly. She then put the small bottle on the table. Emilia took a long look at the bottle.

"What is it?" she asked. Erica smiled brightly.

"This…is my best selling perfume." She replied. Emilia banged her head against the table.

"You're telling me we just wandered into the forest and got flowers from a deadly tree so you could make some more perfume!" she cried. Erica shushed her before continuing.

"This also works as a powerful potion." She whispered. "And I didn't tell you _why_ it is my best selling product." Emilia looked at her with interest.

"So why is it that is your best product?" she asked. Erica motioned for her to come closer. She then whispered into her ear.

"This stuff is love potion." She said. Emilia instantly lit up.

"LOVE POTION?" she asked.

"In a way, yes, it actually enhances someone's attraction for their lover." Erica stated. Emilia picked up the bottle and held it in her hand, gazing at the light blue liquid. Erica snatched the bottle away from to break her from the trance. Emilia snapped out of it and shook her head. "Strange thing is it only works on guys."

"Why?" Emilia asked.

"I dunno. All I know is that if a guy drinks it, their love for their partner will be magnified." Erica cast Emilia a smile and Emilia started to blush.

"Please continue." She requested.

"One drop in their drink, causes them to be very affectionate to their lover for a day, two causes them to be very amorous for a day, which I do not recommend and three will kill them." She said in a dangerous tone. Emilia started to get mad.

"Are you suggesting that Trevor doesn't show me enough affection?!" she scowled, then covered her mouth realizing what she just said. Erica smiled brightly.

"Getting a little testy are we." She said. "I never said anything about you and Trevor did I." Emilia's face grew even redder. "Well, since you did gather the material, I will let you keep five bottles of the potion." She handed her a bag with 5 bottles of the magical elixir inside. She grabbed the bag and yanked out of Erika's hands. "Use it well." She said in an evil voice. Emilia stared at her teacher long and hard.

"I have no intention whatsoever to use these." She stated. "I don't need them. Trevor and I are fine without them." Erica smirked. "And what are you smirking at?" Emilia demanded.

"Oh, just a girl who desperately wants to hide her obsessions and live in harmonious bliss." Erica replied dramatically. Emilia silently fumed and walked out of the tent in a huff. Erica laughed a little then turned off her lamp and crept into her sleeping bag. "This should prove to make things a bit more interesting." She smiled to herself and went into a dreamless sleep.

Emilia looked up to Trevor's sentry station to see him looking down at her. He smiled and waved. She hid the bag behind her back and waved to him in return. She slowly backed away into her tent. Trevor sat down and sighed, Emilia seemed to be avoiding him, but why? Suddenly the radio turned on and an annoying voice was heard.

"Ooooh, Reeejection!!!" Trevor'd temper flared and he ripped the radio from the ground and flung it straight at James's sentry tower. It hit him in the head with a thud followed by a girly vice. "OW, that hurt." James complained. Trevor sat down and relished the silence for the rest of the night. He would find out what was happening with Emilia in the morning.

Meanwhile, in Emilia's tent, a young girl was having an internal conflict with herself. She sat there, holding the powerful yet sinful elixir. "Maybe Trevor is just trying to keep it slow for my sake. He probably doesn't want me to feel insecure….but what if he isn't? What if he really doesn't like me? NO, I will not give and succumb to temptation. If he is holding back, he has his reasons….but I want to know. I don't want him to keep holding back anymore...Maybe I should talk to him. But if I asked, would he think I'm moving too fast?" She fought with herself for what seemed like hours. Finally she reached a decision. She popped open the cork from the top of the vial and poured one drop into some tea. She looked over to Ash and Misty's tent. She quietly whispered. "Pikachu…Pikachu are you awake?" she asked. The cute black Pikachu opened his's blue eyes and perked it's ears up. It glanced at her with an inquisitive look. She motioned for it to come to her. Pikachu looked around. Then it jumped off his perch and ran toward her silently. It stopped in front of her and said in a cute tired voice. "Pikachu?" it asked. She handed him some tea and asked him to try it. She told it she wanted someone to test her new tea so that she could give some to Trevor. Pikachu smiled and nodded and took the cup and sipped it until it was all gone. He licked his lips and smiled gratefully. Then, it's face changed, it's ears perked up and then, it's face relaxed. He turned his head to look at the white Pikachu sleeping on the rock he was on. He instantly rushed to her and jumped on to the rock. When he reached her, he gently started to rub his cheek against hers. The white Pikachu woke up and looked confused. She wondered why he was acting so nice. Then, she decided, she didn't care and showed her affection toward him. Emilia smiled deviously. "Sorry Pikachu, I needed a guinea pig to see if it worked." She closed the tent and turned off her light, awaiting tomorrow morning.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 8: A great day together.

Position: Saffron Forest

Trevor awoke; he looked around and noticed that he was in a tree. He got up and looked around. He realized that he had fallen asleep on sentry duty. Trevor wondered why James hadn't woken him. Then he recalled that he threw the radio at him. Trevor took out the binoculars and looked over to the other tower. James was sitting his head on a long stick and was fast asleep. Figures, at least I'm not the only one who fell asleep. He then looked off into the forest and saw a cherry tree blooming. It reminded him of Emilia. He looked down and saw that no one was awake yet. He thought of maybe trying to wake her up, but what if she wasn't dressed yet. Trevor thought about that for a minute, seeing her in his mind, every detail of her body. He then shook his head rapidly. "I need to calm down." He said in an exasperated tone. "Moving WAY too fast, Emilia would kill me if I walked in her tent like that." He felt the shadow master's energy spike. He must have just woken up. Trevor decided he would try and wake James before Ash scolded him for being irresponsible.

Ash woke up from his dreamless sleep. He turned over to see Misty sleeping, a smile on her face. He wondered if she was dreaming of him. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She shifted a little and then pulled the blanket over her. Ash smiled and got dressed in the tent. He summoned his cloak and it flew from the floor and tied the string around his neck. He walked out of tent and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. He took out his sunglasses and put them on his face. He hated the morning sunlight (light wasn't really his element anyway.) He looked up and saw Trevor jump from the tower and land a few meters from Ash. "Good morning Trevor." Ash said happily. Then he got serious again when he looked up at the other sentry post. "Is that James sleeping?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he looked extremely tired so I told him I'd take double shift." Trevor replied. Ash gave him a long stare. Trevor stood his ground and didn't break under pressure. Ash lowered his sunglasses to look at Trevor straight in the face. Trevor still didn't back down.

"Alright, I believe you." Ash stated, lying. "So, anything interesting happen while we were asleep." Ash asked while he was reaching into his backpack for some water, trying to start a conversation. Trevor sighed deeply.

"Not so much as a Weedle came in sight. I'm starting to think there is something troubling the pokemon of this forest." Trevor stated. Ash took a large gulp of water and then sat down on the grass.

"Well, the legendary Lugia is with us, so I think the pokemon of this forest are keeping their distance." Ash stated calmly. Trevor looked at the sleeping beast. It sensed his thoughts and awoke, letting out a bellowing trumpet. All the birds in the area flew from the trees instantly and disappeared into the distance. Ash smiled at his now proven point. Trevor laughed out loud and startled Lugia, and woke up the camp. Everyone was slowly waking up. Bruno threw a pillow in Trevor's direction that missed and hit Ash in the face. Duplica woke up in a sunny mood and started to stretch. She then proceeded to jog to do her jog through the forest for her morning exercise. Erica slowly rolled around in her sleeping bag a bit and decided that maybe if she pretended to still be asleep, everyone would leave her alone. Emilia awoke from her sleep and smiled deviously. She slowly got out of her sleeping and grabbed her special elixir. She got dressed and came out of her tent with a two cups of tea, both of them different so that she could tell which one was which. Trevor turned around and saw Emilia. He smiled at her brightly. She loved that smile, because he only showed it to her. Then she had a small pain in her gut. She reassured herself that all this does is let out his repressed emotions for her to a certain level. She sighed and relaxed, then walked toward them.

"I made you some tea Trevor." Emilia stated with a smile. Trevor's smile grew even larger.

"Thank you Emilia. You were nice enough to go out your way to get me some tea." Trevor stated merrily. That was a deep blow to the stomach for her. Trevor went to sip the tea when Ash interjected.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pikachu." Everyone went quiet until they heard Pikachu's voice coming from behind a large rock. Ash and Trevor walked over to the rock and climbed up to the top to spy on the lovebirds below. Ash's Pikachu was talking in its cute sensitive voice.

"Pi Pikachu." Which Trevor and Ash heard as _you are very pretty. _Misty's Pikachu blushed and replied, _Thank you. _Then the dark Pikachu walked over to her and started to rub along side her. Then he nuzzled his cheek against hers. The female Pikachu giggled and rubbed her cheek along side his. They created black and white sparks that were in a beautiful display of a heart. Ash and Trevor got off the rock and walked back to Emilia. They spoke of nothing they just saw. Trevor than realized that Emilia was staring at him funny.

"Oh sorry about that, I almost forgot about the tea you made me." He reached down and picked up the cup. He smelled the aroma coming from the tea. "Smells really good." Trevor replied. He was about to drink it when Emilia instantly took it from him. He looked at her confused.

"Um, this is my cup. Yours is this one." She said, handing over the other cup. Trevor looked at her curiously, and then he took the cup and drank it. He savored the taste a little bit. "Did you add cinnamon?" he asked. She nodded with a smile before drinking the tea originally for Trevor. The tea didn't affect her at all. Then Trevor gave her a large hug and squeezed her tightly. "You're too kind to me you know that." Trevor stated. Emilia was in shock. Did she accidentally give him the tea with the potion? Ash was looking at them, wondering if he was this annoying when he and Misty were dating. Then Ash sensed that the light master was waking up. He looked over to the tent and waited until she came out rubbing her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" She asked. She then started to stretch, when she opened her eyes she saw Trevor hugging Emilia. "Did I miss something?" She asked. Ash turned and grinned to her.

"Good morning sleepy." He stated. "I was afraid you died in there." Misty's face was red with anger at that remark. Was he suggesting that she was old?! Ash then smiled even brighter. "You know you look really cute when you're mad." He stated. Her face then turned redder, and not from anger. He got up and walked to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to scout the area for civilians. We need to make sure that we don't cause too much unnecessary attention." Misty then joked around with him a little.

"And what is so eye grabbing about this bunch." She asked. Ash then smirked.

"It's not the group that will attract attention; it's the 2 ton flying pokemon that will get peoples attention." He looked over to the rock where the two Pikachu's were 'hanging out' and called for his pokemon. "Pikachu, time to get moving." He cried.

_You're a big boy now. I don't need to hold your hand for you to do reconnaissance. _Ash flared up with anger and it was sensed by his pokemon. _Alright fine I'm coming. _The pokemon stated in a defeated tone. It jumped from behind the rock and ran over to Ash. It had the largest grin Ash had ever seen on its face.

"And what has you in such a cheerful mood." Ash asked. The pokemon gave him a mischievous look.

_What makes you think there is something to tell? _The pokemon said in a merry voice. Ash laughed and then took off into the trees.

Emilia was enjoying the hug so much that she didn't notice how much time passed. She sensed someone staring at them and saw Misty, sitting on a stump, watching with a grin on her face. "Um, Trevor?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Misty is watching us."

"I don't care." He then squeezed just a little tighter. Emilia was about to object, but she liked the warmth she felt from him and she closed her eyes. Misty was watching them, thinking of back when she and Ash were younger. Then she became sad, remembering the reason they split up before. Because of Brock's betrayal against them those many years ago. Tears began to roll down her cheek. She kept asking herself in her mind, knowing the answer. Why? Why did he do it? How could he do it? What happened to the Brock that they knew and loved? She answered to herself over and over again. That Brock died years ago. She shook the thoughts from her mind and got up to leave the two alone and walked over to her tent. Trevor finally released Emilia from his embrace and looked into her eyes. She gazed back into his, thinking that beautiful shade of blue in them was intoxicating. She desperately hoped that he hadn't drunk the potion, that this is how he felt. Trevor was blushing bright red. "Sorry about that Emilia. I…uh…if that was out of hand I'm really sorr…" His sentence was interrupted by a tight hug from her. She knew that this was the Trevor she knew. "Emilia?" Trevor was about to ask what she was doing, but he felt warmth in her embrace that he hadn't felt in so many years. He closed his eyes and could smell her perfume. He remembered this feeling from when he was younger. He had this warm feeling of safety, the same feeling he had when he hugged his mother

"Sir, we have something you might be interested to see." Said the peon. He handed a disc over to his general. Sirus put the disc in the slot and a video came on screen. The general smiled evilly as he saw the wind master and a grass master in a loving embrace. Sirus began to laugh. Then he stopped laughing but had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"I see, well, we could work this to our advantage." Sirus said. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. He then took out the disc and handed it over with the paper. "Have someone deliver this message to The League Master by horseback. I do not trust the reliability of birds." Sirus commanded.

"It will be done sir." The peon replied. He then bowed with respect and left the room. Sirus was grinning with glee at this turn of events.

"If we can't capture the wind master directly…then we shall let him come to us." The fire master then turned back to his desk and thought about his oncoming plan.

When Ash got back from reconnaissance, he saw that Jesse was awake, sharpening her knives, Duplica was using her morphing ability to try and make herself look invisible and Misty was reading a book she had bought when they were in town and Bruno was chopping wood with his hands for practice along with his Machoke. Everything seemed to be in order. That was until he noticed that Trevor and Emilia were nowhere to be found. At first he thought about finding out where they were but decided against it. He walked over to Misty and sat next to her. "You feeling alright Misty? You look tired." Ash stated. She closed her book and sighed.

"Ash, do you think that we will have to keep doing this forever?" She asked. "I hoped that we were done with The League after we killed Gary." She then moved her hand over her stomach. "And I don't want our baby to be raised around these types of problems." A tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek. "Sometimes I wish that we were just……normal." She stated. Ash wiped the tear of her cheek and moved her chin so that they looked at each other squarely in the eye.

"Misty, you are always special to me. I never want that to change." He stated calmly. She smiled at him sadly, but was glad to have been complimented by someone who matters most to her. She then rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers. Ash gently rubbed his hand up and down her stomach. Misty felt very comfortable with him holding her. She lifted her head to his and gave him a loving kiss on the lips, then curled up and rested her head on his lap. Ash smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. 'She looks so beautiful' Ash thought. "Hey Misty, I've been wondering for a while…what should we name our baby?" he asked. Misty looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm not sure Ash." She replied. "But we have plenty of time to think about it." She said with a smile. Ash looked back down to her, smiling himself.

"I love you Mistaria," Ash stated. "With all my heart and soul.

"I love you more Ashura." She replied. Ash leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Misty felt warmth run from her head down through her body. They both just stayed there, on the grass, enjoying the time together.

Trevor and Emilia were climbing up the tallest tree Emilia had ever seen. Trevor looked down at her from his height.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? We're almost to the top." Trevor cried. Emilia quickened her pace and was catching up to him.

"What was it you were going to show me again?" Emilia asked. Trevor looked at her, now at his height.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." He replied, and then started climbing again. Emilia sighed with boredom and continued after him. She noticed that he had stopped at one of the larger branches and was staring off into the distance. She jumped up to him and sat down beside him. She gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She stated. The forest spread to the horizon and a small sparkling lake lay in the middle.

"Yeah," he replied. "It is beautiful." He then looked at her affectionately. "Almost as beautiful as you are." He stated. Emilia looked at him with a large grin on her face, her cheeks were bright red.

"Trevor!" she said as she elbowed him in the gut gently. He smirked and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. Their heads leaned against each other as they watched a flock of Pidgey pass by them. "Hey Trevor, can I ask you something?" Emilia asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" she asked. For a moment, Trevor was stumped. He was wondering why she would ask this. Then it hit him, what she was _really _asking was if she was in his future. _Of course she's in my future; I love her and always will. _So, he decided to tell the truth.

"Well, I see a small but comfortable house in a forest." Trevor stated.

"Ah huh." She said, wanting him to continue.

"I see a beautiful woman, waving at me, with something in her arm, wrapped around in a blanket. The sun is shining brightly, and we are all smiling, just happy to be together." He stated. He looked down at Emilia who was smiling at him.

"And do you know who this beautiful woman might be?" she asked. Trevor smiled back and answered.

"I think I might know." He stated as he looked down at her with a loving look.

"Would that be some weird type of marriage proposal?" she asked with a sarcastic voice.

"Where did you get the idea I was proposing to you?" he asked. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Cause whenever you think about me, your heart speeds up." She stated. "I like to listen to it. It's like I'm able to listen to your life force. What keeps you here…with me." She then closed her eyes and sighed. Trevor started running his fingers through her hair again. He loved how her hair felt. Her skin was so smooth and soft, that it just seemed to melt all the anger from his being, and her warmth brought comfort to his soul. He looked down and saw she was sleeping.

"Emilia, you awake?" he asked. No response. "I'll love and protect you, for as long as I'm here with you, I promise." He whispered. She lightly opened one eye and smiled.

"I love you too Trevor." She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around him and locked her hands together, so as not to let him leave her. Trevor yawned and decided that maybe he should get some rest as well. He looked down at Emilia again, and realizing he wasn't leaving anytime soon, decided he would sleep here, with the person he cared for and adored most in the world.

It was nearly noon. Trevor was still asleep with Emilia in his arms. They didn't notice the dark shadow running up the tree. Trevor felt the branch they were on move and woke slowly and opened his eyes. He looked and saw Ash, crouched down at the edge of the branch, looking at them with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" Ash asked. It took Trevor a few minutes before his brain registered what was going on.

"ASH!!" Trevor yelled. "What are you doing here!?" Trevor's yell woke up Emilia.

"What's wrong Trevor? What are you yelling at?" She turned around and saw Ash, who then waved at her. "AH, haven't you ever heard of privacy!?" She asked. Ash's face lit up.

"Well, if you two wanted to be _alone _you just had to ask." Ash stated with a grin.

"Emilia dear, could you please get up so I can strangle him." He asked clenching his teeth.

"Why? I want you to stay with me." She complained. Ash started to smirk.

"Yeah Trevor, stay with her. She wants you to." Ash said in a mocking voice. Emilia sat up and held her hands up in defeat as Trevor launched forward toward Ash. Ash was completely caught off guard and was grabbed by the collar of his cloak and spun him around, then let go and sent Ash flying. Ash managed to stop spinning and created a shadow disc. He started laughing before speaking again. "I came by to tell you two that we are getting ready to leave." Ash stated. Trevor calmed down and looked back at Emilia with a smile.

"Well I guess we better get moving then." He extended his hand to Emilia. She smiled and took hold of it. "You might want to hold on." He stated.

"Why?" Emilia asked. Then there was a gust of wind that blew them off of the branch. Emilia shut her eyes tight, when she opened them; she realized that they were flying. She started panting really hard. Trevor grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. She started to calm down and didn't notice that they were moving closer to the ground. When they landed on the ground, Trevor released his grip on her chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Emilia was still panting hard. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said now hugging her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so afraid of flying." Emilia managed to calm down enough to say something.

"I'm not afraid of flying. I'm afraid of floating in the air without any explanation." She said fearfully.

"Would you rather ride with me on Lugia then?" he asked. She nodded and Trevor let go of her. "Are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded again.

"That was breathtaking though. I didn't know you could do that." Emilia said.

"Well it's kinda something I just picked up." Trevor replied. Ash lowered himself down to the ground.

"I'll lead you guys back to the camp. We can't waste any time. Rumor around the town is that Celadon City is currently being held hostage by a group of thugs claiming they are part of a new League Empire." Ash stated. Trevor and Emilia instantly turned serious and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

When Ash, Trevor and Emilia made it back to camp, everyone had already packed everything and were ready to go. Duplica saw them come out of the forest.

"Well you two were taking your sweet time." She remarked. Trevor cast a glare as he passed by. Emilia and Trevor rushed over to Lugia.

**_What took you Trevor? It had better have been something important. _**Lugia went silent for a little bit before he gave Trevor what looked like a smile. **_Oh, I see now. YOU were spending some alone time with your girlfriend. _**Lugia stated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Trevor stated. Emilia giggled a little. She didn't need to hear Lugia to know what he was talking about. Trevor lifted Emilia on to Lugia's back and jumped on himself. Duplica transformed into and Articuno and Jesse, James and Bruno hopped on back. Misty grabbed hold around Ash's waist and he created the shadow disc below them. Everyone took off simultaneously and headed to the west. "Lugia, can you sense anything from there? Any idea what we will be up against?" Trevor asked.

**_I can sense 2 fire masters, 1 thunder masters, 3 earth masters, many earth and fire trainers…and I sense one very powerful psychic master. We will have to be careful about that one. _**Lugia sent that telepathic message to everyone in the group. Ash started to feel somewhat worried. _It couldn't be Sabrina could it? I thought she would have quit the League. _Ash kept the thought in the back of his mind during the flight to Celadon City.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 9: Celadon Catastrophe

Position: Celadon City

"Now Mr. Mayor, if you will be so kind as to cooperate, we will only take half of your resources and…a few of your women, and be on our way." The thunder master said. The mayor's face grew red with fury.

"I will NEVER back down to ANYONE who threatens this city and its people." He replied sternly. The thunder master pushed the man to the ground. The mayor got back on his feet. The thunder master was starting to get annoyed. He lifted his hand to gather energy when the fire master next to him stopped him.

"Hey, remember the general's orders, if we kill the mayor, we will have to deal with that raging mob outside. The only reason they haven't marched in here yet is because the mayor is still alive." The fire master stated. The thunder master calmed down and lowered his hand. He then stormed off into another room. A fire trainer ran into the room.

"Commander, I have a message from base." He stated. The fire master gave him a stern look.

"Well what is it?" he demanded. The fire trainer caught his breath and answered.

"General Sirus…he…he's coming here!" the trainer exclaimed. His commander's eyes widened.

"The general, coming here! Why?" he asked. The fire trainer had a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"That was only half of the message. The other half stated he was coming here as extra protection because…" the trainer went silent.

"Because why?!" the master exclaimed.

"The shadow and light masters are coming." He said, fear stricken. The entire room went silent. Then, a woman in a purple cloak floated into the room. She had a small device placed on her forehead. It was Sabrina. The fire trainer slowly walked up to her and waved is hands in front of her face. "What's wrong with her?" the trainer asked. The fire master walked up to his student.

"After Lord Garrick died, she wanted to quit The League, but our new lord didn't take that quite well and placed this device of his own design to control her." The trainer looked to his commanding officer with a look of terror. "He didn't want to lose such a powerful tool. Her mind was already next to emotionless, that device just wiped out the rest of the conscience from her being. She will only regain it if that device is removed." He stated. The psychic master said nothing. "I don't know why General Sirus decided he needed to come. Sabrina is powerful enough to survive an attack by the two masters long enough for everyone else to escape. There must be something else he is here for." The master thought about it for a little bit. _Something isn't right. The general would never get involved in matters like these unless it leads toward the forbidden pokemon research. That must be it! _The master looked toward the rest of the group. "Alright listen up! Enemy masters Ashura and Mistaria are heading this way." Everyone in the group had a look of fear on their face. They all had heard the stories of 'The Assassin' before. "Scout the area and make sure you are not seen. If you spot anyone suspicious, do not engage and report back here immediately. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" they replied. Half of them ran to the door that led to the roof while the other half stayed behind. The fire trainer who had delivered the message was about to walk out when his commander stopped him.

"What is it sir?" the trainer asked.

"You will stay here." The fire master stated. "I need someone here in case a message must to be delivered to The League Master."

"Alright, I'll stay behind." The fire trainer then walked into the other room. The truth was that the fire master didn't want his prized student going out there, when _he _was around.

Two figures were hiding on top of a roof. They watched the League members jumping from roof to roof. One took out a walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"The buzzards have left the coop." he stated. There was a silence on the other end.

"What?" replied a voice on the other end.

"The chickies have abandoned the nest." He stated.

"James what are you talking about?" Ash asked. Jesse gave James a whop on the head and took the walkie-talkie.

"Some of them are leaving. Probably only half of them though. They wouldn't leave their hostage alone with only a few guards. My guess is that this group is out looking for us." Jesse stated. Ash sighed on the other end of the line.

"I was afraid of that. This will make things somewhat harder than intended. But we can work this to our advantage. We need to regroup at the hotel and discuss the plan from there."

"Alright." She gave the walkie-talkie back to James. "Come on, we need to get moving." She stated. James sighed and slowly crawled down from the roof. They landed on the ground with a soft thud and ran into the closest alley. They changed their appearances with some disguises. James had an old brown coat with blue jeans and Jesse had a blue jacket and brown pants. They came out of the alley and walked toward the hotel, their eyes quickly darting between the rooftops to see if they were being followed. They would see the occasional trainer jumping from the rooftops but wasn't going in their direction. They reached the door of the hotel and looked around; no-one was following them. They entered the hotel and took off their jackets.

"Just like old times, huh Jess." James stated. They saw the group sitting in the lobby waiting for them. Ash motioned for them to come closer. Jesse and James walked over to the group. Ash handed out a set of keys.

"These are the keys for your rooms. The roommates are as follows: Misty and I will be in room 301." Ash could hear a small mumble in the group saying 'Of course they are'. Ash coughed to regain order. "Jesse and James will be in room 305. Erica, Emilia and Duplica will share room 303 and Bruno and Trevor will also share room 304." Trevor stood up and started to protest but Ash held up his hand to stop him. "The rooms have already been paid for and it would be confusing if we switched the keys. We are staying her tonight because if we were to try and rescue the mayor now, they would be waiting for us. I am not saying I doubt our abilities, I just want as little casualties and injuries as possible. A good nights rest should do us some good. I suggest we stay in the hotel for now until they start to lower down security." Ash turned around and led everyone to their rooms. He then followed Misty into their room. He closed the door behind them. Misty jumped on to the bed.

"Ah, this feels so much better than that thing we call a mattress back home." She stated. Ash's voice got a little concerned.

"Misty, are you sure you aren't hurting the baby by doing that?" He asked. Misty suddenly got worried.

"Oh no, what if I hurt it somehow, am I a terrible mother already?" she asked, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Ash sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Of course not, you'll be a great mother. We just have to be more careful now is all I'm saying." Misty smiled.

"You really think I'll make a good mother?" she asked.

"Of coarse you will." Ash replied. "No doubt in my mind." Misty squeezed him tightly. "And I know you'll make a wonderful father." She stated. Ash smiled brightly at her comment. "You should get some rest Ash. You've been working too hard and you look tired."

"I am not tired." He stated while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Yes you are." She stated as she pushed him down to the bed. "You try and get to sleep." Ash was about to say something when she interrupted him. "Don't worry. I'm going to the food court. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone." She stated.

"You promise?" he asked in a yawn.

"Yes, I promise I'll be back, now get some sleep." She replied. She got up from the bed and walked out the door. Pikachu poked his head out of Ash's backpack.

_She's right you know. You have been very protective of her lately. She can take care of herself. Her current position is no exception._

"I know that Pikachu, I just feel that I need to protect her." He replied.

_And I'm sure she is very grateful for that, but she needs some independence too you know. _Pikachu then jumped out of Ash's backpack and then jumped on him and curled into a ball and yawned. _Now take her advice and get some well needed sleep. _Ash felt his eyes getting heavy and slowly closed them and went into a dreamless but calm sleep.

Emilia, Erika and Duplica walked into their room, glad to see three different beds. They unpacked their things and went to their beds. Erika looked over to Duplica.

"So, how have things been for you Duplica? We haven't heard from you in a year." She asked. Duplica sighed and smiled.

"Well, things have been hard. Our employer had asked us to keep something precious to us in his possession until we bring back that bounty he requested. And all we had to offer was Persian. And his mate wouldn't leave without him so she stayed as well. Persian was the only one I thought was smart enough to talk to." Erika and Emilia gave her a long emotionless stare as to say 'Are you serious'. "Well, he had things to say and Jesse and James don't listen to him. And I have things to say that he understands." Erika shrugged.

"Alright. I still can't believe that a pokemon taught himself how to talk."

"When he was a Meowth he could also walk upright." She added.

"Well isn't he just full of surprises." Emilia stated. "Now I bet you're going to tell us he can sing and dance." Duplica went silent but had a smile on her face. Emilia's jaw dropped. "You mean he _can _sing and dance?!" she asked.

"Yep, and he is great with numbers. He handles all our financial documents with ease. I just hope that he is happy with the boss.

"I never want to leave!" Persian cried as a butler brought in a large bowl of cream. He strode over to the bowl and started to lap up the cream.

"Will that be all you require sir." The butler asked.

"Well, I could use some steak." He stated. The female Persian that was sleeping on the couch woke up and meowed to her mate. "Oh, make that 2." He requested.

"Very good sir. It shall be delivered to you in 30 minutes." The butler turned around and walked out the door. Persian went to his mate and turned in circles to take a nap. She put her head next to his and they went to sleep. Dreaming of steak.

Trevor opened the door to the room he was staying in. When he walked into the room he saw that there was one queen size bed. Trevor stood there with his jaw hanging off its hinges. Bruno walked into the room and his jaw dropped as well. Trevor then stormed out of the room. Bruno followed him.

"I'm going to kill him. He split me up from Emilia and now he expects me to share a bed with a mountain. No offense." He told Bruno.

"None taken, for someone like me that would be a compliment." he replied. They had approached Ash's door. Trevor lifted his fist to knock on the door when it opened and Misty came out.

"Hello. Did you two want something?" she asked. Trevor looked at Bruno then back to her.

"Yes, we would like to talk to Ash about why he gave us a room with 1 queen size bed." Trevor stated in an annoyed tone. Misty put her hand to her forehead.

"Guys, Ash is trying to sleep. And I don't want him to be disturbed. So could you please just fight over it like normal men do?" She walked down the hall muttering something about men and how they need her to do everything. Trevor and Bruno looked at each other.

"We'll play thunder, water and rock for it."

"Whoever wins gets the bed. Loser gets the floor." Bruno declared. They put their hands in position. "THUNDER, WATER, ROCK!!" they cried. Trevor had a finger pointed out for thunder while Bruno had a closed fist for rock. "Hah, I get the bed." Bruno declared. Trevor grabbed his head and moaned. "But I am a fair sportsman. You can have a pillow if you like." He stated.

"Thanks." Trevor stated in an agitated tone. They walked back to the room and Trevor put his sleeping bag on the floor. Bruno got on the bed. Trevor realized just how huge he was. His feet were hanging off the bed and his hands were hanging off the sides. Trevor started to worry what might happen if he rolled off the bed and squished him. Trevor went and sat on a chair. Bruno glanced at him.

"You should cherish what you have with Emilia." He stated. Trevor glanced back at him. "You never know when you might lose her. So protect with everything you have and maybe in return, she will do the same." Bruno stated in a sad tone. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love dearly." Trevor smiled sadly and picked up a book and started reading it.

Emilia was sitting on her bed, bored to death. Duplica saw this and started a conversation.

"So Emilia, how are things going between you and Trevor?" She asked. Emilia smiled.

"Well, today he took us to the top of a tall tree and showed me a beautiful view of the forest." She stated happily.

"That wasn't from the potion I gave you was it?" Erika asked. Emilia gave her a stern look.

"No it wasn't with the potion. I switched them before he drank it." She replied. Duplica stared at them.

"What potion?" She asked.

"Nothing!" they replied. Duplica backed off and went to a different topic.

"So Emilia, do you hope he will ask you to marry him." She asked. Emilia looked at her astonished.

"We have only been dating for about a month. What makes you think that he will ask me to marry him soon? It is way too early for me to be thinking about marriage." She replied.

"I don't know. I've seen it happen before." Erica stated. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, do you guys want anything form the food court?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Emilia replied.

"Well then you need to come with me because I am not carrying your stuff." Emilia got off her bed and opened the door. Misty was standing there holding a soda in her hand. "Come on. They close the food court in 15 minutes." She said with urgency.

"Then we better get moving." She stated and started to drag Misty behind her. She nearly dropped her soda because they were moving so fast. When they got there, only the clerk at the stand was there. Everyone must be at city hall Misty thought to herself. Emilia picked out her food and paid for it. Then they went back upstairs. Emilia noticed that Misty had a concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright Misty?" Emilia asked. Misty sighed and looked to her.

"I'm just worried about Ash. Ever since he found out I am pregnant, he seems to have become more overprotective than usual." She stated. Emilia thought about that for a minute.

"Well, this whole thing is probably just as scary for him as it is for you. He just wants you and the baby to be safe is all." Emilia replied.

"I know, and I'm glad he does it for me, but _I _am the master of light. I'm just as powerful as he is if not stronger." She said holding up a fist. "Nothing scares him more than me!" she stated in a triumphant voice. Emilia laughed nervously as they approached their doors. "Thanks for talking to me Emilia." Misty stated.

"No problem." She replied as they entered their rooms.

That night Trevor couldn't get to sleep. His eyes, wide open, staring at the ceiling. He looked over to the bed that Bruno was in. It was his snoring that was keeping him awake.

"He sounds like a truck backfiring." Trevor stated. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. It just seemed to be getting louder. "I can't take it anymore!" He cried. He got up, pillow in his hands and opened the window. He jumped out the window and the wind carried him to the roof. He then put the pillow down and lied down. He sighed at the quiet of the night. He looked up but couldn't see any stars. "That makes sense. This is a city. You can't see the stars out here." He shifted his body into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He then felt the presence of a master approaching and got to his feet. He looked around and saw no-one was there. He waited for an attack. He then heard the door to the roof open. He focused fire energy into his hand waited for the door to open. Emilia came out of the shadows and jumped in surprise. "Oh, it's just you Emilia. Sorry about that." The fire in his hand disappeared.

"I saw you fly by our window. I thought you would need a blanket." She said, holding one in her hands. She walked over to him and put the blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you." He said in a quiet voice. He sat down next to his pillow. Emilia sat down next to him. "I couldn't sleep. Bruno snores so loud I'm surprised he doesn't wake himself up." Emilia laughed.

"Yeah, he woke me up too. That's when I saw you fly past the window." She replied. Trevor looked at her.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I have my blanket with me." She stated lifting it from behind her back. "Hey Trevor?" Emilia asked.

"What is it?"

"Is it alright if I sleep up here with you tonight?" she asked. Trevor's eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Alright, is it really that loud down there?" he asked. She smiled and cuddled next to him.

"No, I just want to be with you." She replied. Trevor's face went red with embarrassment. "Good night Trevor." She said before falling asleep. Trevor closed his eyes.

"Good night Emilia." He replied.

A Rapidash had appeared at the edge of the city limits. A young person, probably in his early twenties, in a red cloak was riding on it. There was another person in a red cloak and a squad of trainers there to greet him. They bowed to the figure.

"Greetings, General Sirus. We are delighted to have you join us." The fire master stated. Sirus jumped off his horse and tied it up to a tree.

"I see that I have a proper welcome. What is the progress of your current mission?" he asked.

"Well, you see sir, the mayor is being very stubborn, and the people of this town are very loyal to him." The commander stated. Sirus grunted with anger.

"Well then, it seems I shall have to use 'forceful interrogative tactics' with him." Sirus replied. The other fire master stood up.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why are you here? We already have Sabrina with us as protection." The fire master asked. Sirus stood there for a moment, and then looked at him, his face expressionless.

"I have my own orders to carry out here. It just so happens that assisting you on this mission would benefit my own needs." The general stated. The other fire master smirked. _I thought so._ He thought.

"Well sir, we have a path to city hall that none of the townspeople know about. If you would like us to take you there…"

"Yes, thank you commander." He stated. The commander gave the trainers a signal. They made a diamond formation around Sirus. Sirus was not afraid. This was customary for those of General or League Master rank. They continued this until they reached an alley. The commander tapped on the wall twice and a door that looked like bricks opened.

"Come on in sir." The commander stated. The escort disassembled and saluted to the general. The general walked in through the door. They walked past a dark hallway until they reached a door. The commander opened the door and let the general inside. The door led directly to the mayor's office. Everyone in the room looked at the general and saluted. The mayor sat in his chair, looking very displeased at this rude invasion of his office and city.

"Greetings Mayor, I am General Sirus, second in command of The League forces." Sirus stated. The mayor scoffed.

"So you would be this 'general' that everyone here envies and admires." The mayor stated. The general looked around the room. "So why are you here?" the mayor demanded. "Celadon City has done nothing to show hostility to you." The mayor now standing on his feet in anger. "So why don't you just pack up and head out of here. I will not let you take any people or money from this city." The mayor cried. The general gave the mayor an angered look.

"Where is it?" The general asked. The mayor looked confused.

"Where is what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me old man. I'm talking about the Silver Wing." The general stated in a low voice. The mayor's face went white.

"Wha…What do you want with that?" he asked. The general then ran toward the mayor with lightning speed and grabbed him by the collar.

"TELL ME WHERE THE SILVER WING IS!!" he cried. The mayor gave him a dirty look.

"Never." He said in a growl. The general's eyes then began to glow red. The mayor then burst into flame and was screaming. The general waited five seconds before he called off the flames. The mayor had burns on his face and body. His clothes where scorched and smoking. The general tossed the mayor against the wall. Everyone in the room had a look of pure fright on their face. The general turned to all of them.

"He is still alive, just unconscious. When he wakes up he will be in great pain. When he does, tell me and we will see how quiet he is. That is if I don't hear the screaming by then." The general stated. He then walked out the door, leaving an aura of fear in the room. Sabrina glanced at him passing by and nothing else. Sirus saw the device on her forehead and sighed. "Why Sabrina, why did you defy our master?" he asked. He left knowing he wouldn't get an answer, a small tear running down his face.

Ash awoke to the sunlight coming from his window. He wished he had put on his sunglasses before he went to sleep. Misty said it was just weird but he really wasn't a morning person. He turned around and saw that Misty was still sleeping. He looked at the clock and it read 6:50. Ash got out of bed and got realized he went to bed with his clothes on. Pikachu jumped out of bed and stretched on the ground with a yawn. Ash went over to the other side of the bed and tapped Misty on the shoulder.

"Misty, time to wake up." He said in a quiet voice. Her eyes opened slowly, and smiled when she saw Ash. "Good morning. Did you sleep alright?" he asked. She nodded and slowly sat up. Ash didn't realize that he was staring at her. She was just so beautiful during sunrise. She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked. Ash smiled back.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Good, at least your staring at me and no-one else." She stated as she put on her robe. She then got up and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Her Pikachu came from under the bed and stretched. When Misty came out, Ash had already packed everything in their backpacks. "You're in a hurry." She stated. "You don't even want breakfast?" she asked. Ash gave Misty her backpack.

"We need to save the mayor. Who knows what they want with him. If they get what they want they'll kill him." He stated. Misty nodded and they walked out the door. They waited in the lobby for about ten minutes before everyone showed up. "Everyone knows the plan right?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded. "All right then lets go!"

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 10: The Rescue

"What was that?!" Sirus cried. The explosion shook the entire building. Some debris from the ceiling fell on his head. "Damn it! Where did that blast come from?" he exclaimed. He ran to the elevator and went to the roof. When he reached the roof he ducked to avoid a missile from hitting his head. It went upward and exploded. It created a shockwave that made him fall flat on his face. He got up and wiped the blood from his face. He looked around and saw three people on the other rooftop. They ran off when he saw them. He was about to pursue them when he saw two blurs going down the streets. One black and one white. "That must be them." He said as he ran to the elevator. "I can't let them find that wing!"

Ash and Misty had no problem maneuvering past the crowd and killing the guard standing by the door. They cleared the first floor of trainers without breaking a sweat and ran to get to the second floor. They were halfway up the flight of stairs when they stopped instantly. Standing at the top of the stairs was Sabrina. There was no color to her eyes, as if she wasn't even alive.

"Sabrina, get out of our way!" Ash cried. Sabrina just stood there.

"Sabrina we don't want to have to fight you." Misty cried. Sabrina reached to her belt and pulled out a pokéball.

"Alakazam, I choose you." She said quietly. The psychic pokemon came out of the ball in a blast of red light. It was similar to the Kadabra Ash fought a long time ago, but it looked more human and was holding two spoons instead of one. "Attack." She demanded in a monotone voice. It launched a psywave blast at them. They dodged it and their Pikachus jumped out of their backpacks and launched electric attacks at it. The Alakazam blocked it with a force field. Ash and Misty could only stand by and watch. None of their attacks could break through that force field and there was no way around it. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion. Bruno had broken through the wall and one of the rocks hit Alakazam and knocked it out. Sabrina recalled it and ran.

"Bruno, can you handle the enemies following us?" Ash asked.

"Can you stop asking stupid questions?" he asked back. Ash smiled and ran with Misty up the steps. Bruno turned around at the approaching group of trainers. He tensed his muscles. "BRING IT ON!!!" he cried as he charged through the group of trainers. When Ash and Misty reached the second floor, no-one was there. Then the elevator dinged. Ash and Misty looked at it, waiting to attack. When the doors opened, they fired shadow and light energy into it. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there. They approached the door cautiously. Then, Sirus fell from the ceiling and kicked both of them against the wall. He then created a wall of fire around them with a flick of the hand.

"Hello Ashura, Mistaria, how unpleasant to see you two." He stated. "I would have killed you by now but you deserve pain." He stated.

"What do you have against us?" Misty cried. Sirus' expression turned into pure rage.

"Because Mistaria, you killed him!" he cried.

"Killed who?!" she asked.

"You were the one who killed Blaine!" he yelled. Misty's face went white. "Blaine was like a father to me! He found me after my parents abandoned me at five years old!" Sirus stated, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "He and his wife raised me like a son. He took me under his wing and taught me how to master my fire element. So much that I surpassed him. I was on a different assignment when you killed him!" he cried. "I have every reason to hate you!" he screamed. Then, his sentence was interrupted when Trevor kicked him into the wall. Emilia cheered behind him. Sirus got to his feet and looked at Trevor. "So I take it you are this wind master." Sirus suddenly gasped. "Those eyes, I've seen you before." Sirus then smiled an evil grin. "That was about six years ago. You were the one that got away." He stated. That sent a chill down Trevor's spine. "Blaine always told me 'If you let a little problem live, it will come back to get you."

"Trevor, what is he talking about?" Emilia asked.

"I'm talking about the day I took everything away from you." Sirus stated to Trevor. Trevor's fist clenched.

"It was you!" Trevor cried.

"Yes, I burned your house and family to the ground. And when you ran away, I missed and hit your stupid Sneasel instead." He said. Trevor felt anger and sadness build inside of him. His gut felt like it was going to explode.

"SHUT UP!!" he cried.

"I can still hear the stupid creature screaming in pain. And you, crying your eyes out because your best friend died, right in front of you, and you couldn't stop it." He stated. Trevor snapped.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!" Trevor cried as he ran toward Sirus, he threw a punch at Sirus who blocked it easily. Trevor threw another punch and this pushed him back. Trevor's body then started to glow a deep red color. Sirus tried to block the third punch but it broke his arm and sent him flying into the wall. The last punch, which Sirus could not block, sent him flying through the wall and outside a few hundred feet.

"That…that was a dragon rage attack…but…only dragon pokemon can use that." He said weakly. The ring of fire around Ash and Misty had disappeared. They all ran over to the hole in the wall to look outside. Trevor and Sirus were the only ones down there since Erika made sure that everyone left the area. On the rooftop, Sabrina stood, watching. Sirus slowly got up, holding his arm. "Where did you get such power." He asked weakly. Trevor was silent, staring at him with pure rage in his eyes.

"Why would that matter to you? Very soon you will be dead." He stated angrily. Yellow symbols appeared on his arm. Electric energy built up in his hand. His fist was furiously sparking with electricity. He screamed and charged toward Sirus. Sabrina saw this and something happened in her mind. _NO! Sirus, please no! _Her conscience took over and the machine on her head sparked and popped off her head.

"NO! SIRUS!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes and used teleportation. Trevor was only a mere 7 feet away from him, and then Sabrina appeared right in front of him. Trevor didn't have time to react and the blast hit her in the gut. Electricity went straight through her. She screamed in pain from the blast, and then she coughed up blood and fell backward.

"Sa…Sabrina?" Sirus stuttered. He caught her in his arm. "No…Sabrina…please don't die on me." He said crying. "Why did you do that?" Sabrina coughed again.

"I can't help it. The thought of losing you made my body move; I had no control over it." She stated weakly. "I love you Sirus, no machine can stop me from that." Sirus put his head to hers.

"I love you too Sabrina. Don't worry I'll get you to a doctor. Your psychic powers will help you heal." He stated, tears falling down off his face. Then he stood up, holding her in his arms, even though one was in extreme pain. "We will continue this another time, Wind Master! MOLTRES!!" he cried. Suddenly, a great heat wave filled the area, and a large bird of fire landed next to Sirus. He jumped on to it and they flew off. Trevor was still recovering from the shock of hurting an innocent person. He looked down at his hand. It was covered in blood. Tears started rolling off his cheeks. _Could I have stopped myself? Did I even want to stop? What kind of monster am I? _Emilia used vines to get down to him. She reached to grab his shoulder, and then hesitated. _Come on Emilia! He needs you right now! Don't be a coward. _She then got on her knees and hugged him.

"It's alright Trevor. You didn't mean to hurt her." She stated. He looked at her with sadness in his face.

"But am I no different from him? Hurting people because of my anger." He asked. She didn't really know how to answer that question.

"Well, you have every right to be angry. He killed your family." She paused before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me your family was murdered?" she asked. He sat there for a moment.

"I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. That I was a depressing person." Emilia got mad and slapped him across the face. He looked at her completely astonished.

"You are not a depressing person. You are the happiest person I know. You make the most out of every day, so don't start telling me that you are depressing." She stated. Trevor just stared at her in amazement. She then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry for slapping you Trevor."

"No, that's alright. I really needed it." He stated. Ash and Misty were still watching from the building.

"Why the hell did she do that?!" Ash exclaimed. Misty then slapped him on the face. "OW, what was that for?"

"Do not use that fowl language around me or the baby, GOT THAT!" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am." He stated. She walked off to the elevator and Ash followed, rubbing his cheek.

"Suck it up. You are such a baby." She stated.

"Hey, your hand hurts. That was pretty hard…" he stated as the elevator door closed. "…for a girl anyway." There was the sound of an echoing slap. "OUCH!"

Moltres landed in front of The League base in the mountains. Sirus jumped off with Sabrina in his arms. An earth master was at the door and ran to him.

"Sir is that Mistress Sabrina?" he asked.

"Get the doctors here immediately." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." He stated.

"Come on Sabrina; don't die on me, please. You're all I have left." He pleaded. He was halfway to the infirmary when a group of surgeons with a stretcher met him.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"No time. She is losing too much blood. Her powers can't heal her fast enough." Said another. "Get her to the emergency room now!" the surgeon looked at Sirus and saw that his arm was badly hurt. "Sir, you should probably get that taken care of." He stated. Sirus looked at Sabrina.

"Can you do it while I'm with her?" he asked. The surgeon looked at him, then Sabrina and sighed.

"Alright, but you will have to be quiet during surgery. The procedure we are going to do is complex and needs absolute silence, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, then follow me." The surgeon stated.

Ash and Misty found the mayor sitting on his desk, as if nothing was going on. He held something tightly against him. The people had gathered around the town center again. They waited anxiously as Ash and Misty came out, the mayor right behind them. Everyone cheered when they saw the mayor. He walked up to the podium. The townspeople just noticed the burns on his face and started to chatter angrily.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" he asked. Everyone quieted down. "I have endured the past day and a half captive. However, I owe my safety to these two masters and their friends." The mayor declared triumphantly. Everyone in the audience applauded and cheered. The mayor motioned for them to quiet down. "So, I shall give them the token that the crooks were after. My most sacred treasure." He turned to Ash and Misty and showed them the item in his hands. It looked like a silver feather. "I give to you the Silver Wing. This is said to be a feather of a legendary pokemon." He stated.

"Um, I mean no disrespect sir, but, we really couldn't accept it." Ash stated.

"Nonsense, you saved my life and drove off those crooks. It's the least I can do."

"Well, I think that Trevor deserves it most. He went through a lot today." Misty stated. The mayor thought about that.

"Well, could you be sure to give this to him then, and my eternal gratitude for saving me and my city." He asked.

"We will." Ash stated as he took the feather in his hands. The mayor looked closely at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two a couple?" he asked. Ash and Misty blushed simultaneously.

"Actually, we are married." Ash said.

"We're expecting our first child soon." Misty added. The mayor clapped his hands together.

"That is wonderful. I am very happy for you two." He stated merrily. He then walked back to the podium. "I would also like to have a feast celebrating Celadon City's new heroes!" he declared. Everyone in the crowd cheered in acceptance.

That night, everyone in the city wanted to talk to the heroes. Ash and Misty were bombarded with questions. Men and women alike gazed at Bruno, amazed that a human could get so big, and asked questions about how they could get in shape. Jesse and James enjoyed the food while Duplica was being asked to dance more times than she could count. The same was for Erika. However, Trevor sat at a table, looking at his hand. Even though he washed it off, he could still feel Sabrina's blood on it. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. Emilia sat down next to him with a plate of food.

"Trevor, you should be enjoying the party." Emilia stated. "You need to stop worrying about Sabrina, I'm sure that she's alright. She is a psychic master, she can recover herself." Trevor stayed silent for a few minutes before forcing a smile on his face.

"Your right Emilia, I should enjoy the party." He said. He then looked at her. "Um, Emilia…would…would you like to dance?" he asked. Emilia's face lit up with glee.

"Of course I would!" she exclaimed. Trevor stood up and Emilia took his hand as they walked to the dance floor. It was a slow dance. Trevor and Emilia just seemed to float across the dance square. "I didn't know you could dance." Emilia stated.

"I can't believe I remember how." Trevor replied. Everyone was watching them, but they didn't care. They didn't even notice. They danced like that for half an hour before stopping. When they stopped Trevor slowly reached forward and gave a gentle kiss on the lips. Emilia smiled at him lovingly, before they went back to the 'hero's table'. The mayor, who now had proper bandages on, was talking to Ash. The mayor turned to see Trevor and motioned him to come.

"Ah, so you would be Trevor. I would like to thank you for saving this fine city." The mayor stated.

"It's wasn't really a problem. We were glad to help." Trevor stated. Ash tapped on the mayor's shoulder.

"Mayor, I'm not saying that we don't enjoy being here, it's just we need to find those that escaped. We have been chasing them for a while now." He stated.

"Oh, but wont you at least stay until the festivities are done. It would mean so much to the people." He stated, glancing over to the citizens that were enjoying the party. Ash looked at Misty who nodded.

"Alright, but as soon as the party is over, we will have to leave." Ash stated. The mayor nodded in agreement. "How are your burns?" Ash asked.

"Eh, they hurt every once and a while, but with the city happier than it has been in years, it seems to rejuvenate me." He stated merrily. The party lasted another three hours before people started to leave. When everyone had thanked them and left the mayor looked toward the group. "Do you people need a ride?" he asked.

"Nope." Trevor stated. "We already have a ride." He stated as Lugia flew into town square and landed softly. Trevor, Emilia and Erika climbed on to Lugia's back. Ash created the shadow disc and Misty hopped on. Duplica transformed into Articuno and Jesse, James and Bruno jumped on. The mayor just stood there, mouth gaping as he waved goodbye. They waved back and flew off into the distance.

END OF CHAPTER 10

* * *

I am very glad that so many people are reading! Please review everyone! I really enjoy them!  



	11. Chapter 11

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 11: The Legend of the Winds

"Hey Ash, are we heading to Pewter City?" Trevor asked. Ash flew in closer to Trevor.

"Yeah, it's the closest city and I doubt that the trainers and masters who ran from us would try and escape through Viridian forest. Pewter City would be the most likely place to find them." Ash stated.

"Alright, I'll have Lugia relay that message to everyone else." Trevor stated. Ash nodded and flew back to the front. Misty looked really depressed. Ash looked back to her.

"I'm sorry Misty, but we have to go there, regardless about how we feel." Ash told her.

"I know that, but it just reminds me of Brock. I really miss the old Brock." Misty stated.

"I do as well. I think…that day we stopped the forbidden pokemon…I saw a little of the old Brock in him." Ash stated. They remained silent for the rest of the flight.

"Is everything alright Emilia?" Trevor asked. Emilia was shivering.

"It just got so cold all of a sudden." She stated.

**_That is to be expected. We are getting close to the northern mountains._**

"Then how is it I don't feel it?" Trevor asked.

**_You were originally an_** **_ice master, so those traits still linger in your body. That would explain why you don't feel the cold. _**Trevor thought about that for a minute.

"Alright, I guess that could explain it." Trevor stated.

**_Don't worry; it will be much warmer when we reach the ground. _**

"I hope so." Emilia stated. "Cold really isn't a plant's best friend."

"Sir…Sir wake up…wake up…General Sirus wake up!" the surgeon asked. Sirus slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the bench next to Sabrina's bed. "Sir, you have been asleep for almost three days." The surgeon stated. Sirus sat up and looked at Sabrina.

"Is she…" he started to say.

"She will be fine sir. Her psychic powers helped her recover. You're lucky that you got her here so fast. A few minutes later and she might not have made it." The surgeon replied. Sirus stared at her, a purple-blue glow surrounding her. He gently rubbed the back of his hand on her face.

"I will make him pay…I promise." He stated. The surgeon tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, you might want to talk to The League Master, I'll inform you if she wakes up." The surgeon stated.

"Thank you." He said. Sirus walked out of the room. He passed by several soldiers that gave him weird looks. "What are you looking at?!" he asked a trainer that gave him a smirk. He stormed into his office. He dialed up a number on his desk and a silver screen came down from the ceiling. Then the screen turned on and there was the League Master sitting in his chair.

"You have some explaining to do Sirus. I haven't heard from you in three days and I hear from someone else that your mission failed." The League master stated angrily.

"You know what…you can shove it up your ass!" Sirus said in a fed up tone.

"……Excuse me?" The League Master asked. "I think you need to be reminded of your place Sirus." The League Master waved his hand. Suddenly Sirus fell to his knees. His lungs were being crushed from the inside. The League Master waved his hand again and the pain stopped. Sirus was breathing heavily. "If you are angry with me about Sabrina, don't be. The fact that she was able to break the mind control device proved to me that she will stay with The League. If you want to be angry, be angry with the person who hurt her." The master stated. Sirus managed to get up and bowed to him.

"Yes my lord. Please accept my deepest apologies for my rude behavior. Sabrina is just…very precious to me." Sirus stated.

"Your apologies are accepted. I understand your situation. I too know the pain of losing someone precious to me. I would never want to feel that again." He stated. "And please, give Sabrina my condolences, and Sirus…take some time off. You have been under a lot of stress lately and that could affect your work. I will personally oversee the forbidden pokemon research…until Sabrina gets back on her feet and you will be ready to resume your duties."

"Thank you my lord. I shall have a proper escort bring you here." He stated. "I look forward to meeting you in person." He stated. Then the screen went black.

"Pewter City is much smaller than I remember." Misty stated as she looked at the people walking past.

"I guess that this town is just now recovering from when the gate opened. This town is the closest one to the indigo plateau." Ash stated.

"I guess so." Misty replied.

"Uh, if you two don't mind, I'm going to check out if they repaired the gym yet." Bruno stated.

"Alright, I guess if we split up we could cover more ground that way." Ash stated. "Misty and I will go to the pokemon center and see if we can get some more supplies. You guys can go wherever you want as long as you don't attract attention." Everyone went in their different directions. Ash and Misty walked into the pokemon center. They looked around and saw that there were many pokemon trainers there. The nurse there was being overwhelmed with all the people asking for their pokemon to be healed. Ash and Misty took a seat near the counter.

"Yes I promise we will get your Pidgy fixed up as soon as possible. We have another one here professor!" she cried. Ash and Misty looked at each other surprised.

"You don't think she means _that _professor, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course she couldn't. Gary killed professor Oak years ago." Misty replied.

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Said a familiar voice. Ash and Misty instantly recognized that voice. The door behind the counter opened. An old man in a white lab coat and grey hair stepped out. It _was _Oak.

"Pro…Professor?" Ash asked weakly. The man turned to see where that voice came from.

"I know that voice." He stated. He turned and saw a man in black shirt and black pants. "Ash, is that you?!" he exclaimed. "And Misty, you're here too! Good to see you two!" he stated. Ash and Misty suddenly had faces of pure rage on their faces. Oak realized that they weren't very happy to see him. "I know, I know I should have told you I was alive but I had to make sure Gary couldn't find me."

"It's not that, professor." Ash said angrily. Oak gulped.

"Um, why don't you two follow me into my quarters so we can catch up?" He stated in a merry voice that was obviously fake. They got up and followed him through a door. They came into a room with one bed and one chair. Ash and Misty sat on the bed. Oak gently set himself on the chair. "So…surprise!" he stated. Ash and Misty weren't amused.

"Tell me it isn't true." Ash stated.

"Tell you what isn't true?" Oak asked.

"Don't try and dodge it old man. We both know about your demented diary." Ash said, his teeth clenched.

"Now if your mother heard you talking like that…" Ash shot to his feet.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!?" Ash cried. "After you spied on her and……what you did to Gary! You befriended my mom to gain her trust all because of the damned prophecy!" he cried. This time Oak stood up and had a vein in his forehead that was pulsing quickly.

"SIT DOWN ASHURA!!" he bellowed.

"And you cloned Gary from me because you thought I would be stillborn!"

"ASH I SAID SIT DOWN!!" Oak bellowed. Ash reluctantly sat down. Oak started to calm down. "I was friends with your mother long before I even knew about the prophecy. It scared me to death when I found out. And Gary isn't an exact clone of you. I set the cloning process to take effect on him a few years before the prophecy predicted the gates would open. It isn't the part of my life I'm very proud of!" He stated. "I kept that diary because my memory isn't that great. It also surprised me that you met Misty."

"Because she was part of the prophecy too." Ash stated.

"I was happy that you had met her. During your pokemon journey I completely disregarded your destiny."

"So what you're saying is that you weren't pretending to be my friend throughout all those years?" Ash asked. "You weren't our friends just because of the prophecy?"

"Of course not. You were the son of one of my dear friends. And Misty was your friend so we became friends as well. You were just as energetic as your mother at that age." He said as he went to get some coffee from the machine in the wall. He then sat down again in his chair. "You know, I can still remember the day you came to my lab to get your first pokemon." Oak said with a chuckle. "You came running to my lab in your pajamas. First you wanted a squirtle but nope, the pokemon had already been chosen. Then it was bulbasaur but nope, the pokéball was empty. Then there was charmander and still you had no luck. But you asked if there was one pokemon left. I told you that there was, but it was so stubborn that you probably couldn't handle it, but you didn't care, and that was when you met…" Suddenly a black head poked out of Ash's backpack. It took one look at professor Oak and jumped in his lap.

"Pikachu!" the pokemon cried. It then nudged the professor with its head.

"Well hello there Pikachu. This _is_ Pikachu right?" Oak asked. The little pokemon's ears bent backwards and it sent a weak electric attack through Oak's body. When the professor was done sizzling he smiled. "Yep, I know that bad attitude anywhere." He stated in a weak voice. Misty started to laugh. Ash had a grin on his face.

"Well it seems Pikachu still likes you professor." Ash stated. Oak took a good look at the two masters.

"So, how has your marriage been?" Oak asked. Ash and Misty's eyes grew wide. The professor realized he said something he shouldn't have.

"How do you know we're married? It was a private wedding. We didn't even tell our friends." Ash stated. Oak pointed to the ring on Ash's hand and then the ring on Misty's hand. They both looked at their hands, then each other. Ash's face turned into an apologetic one. "Sorry professor. After all Gary and Valdera told us, things started to click together." He stated. "By the way, how did you survive?" Ash asked. Oak was petting Pikachu and rubbing his hand down the pokemon's fur.

"Well, I'll tell you it wasn't easy and I really wasn't expecting him to try and kill me that day." Oak sighed. "My own grandson, tried to kill me. It took a long time for me to get over it. I had tried to explain what was in that diary but he told me what he thought was _the truth._ I was extremely lucky that day. I knew Gary was coming home for a visit so decided that I might try my new holographic projection system. When he got there, I watched from the pokéball storage room. I used the holographic system to make it look like he had killed me. Realizing what he had done he ran and burned my laboratory. I gathered all the pokemon and we teleported away using Bill's teleportation system. I just barely made it out when the fire had reached the teleportation room." There was a silence in the room. Ash motioned for him to continue. "I didn't type in the coordinates I just pushed the button and it took me Pewter City Pokemon Center. The nurse here said that she would hide me here and in return I helped her with her patients. I was going to tell you where I was but I couldn't find Misty and well…" Oak turned to Ash. "I heard some rumors about The League's 'Assassin' and decided that I would be safer just laying low for a while. I sent the trainers' pokemon through the mail and stayed here, helping pokemon heal. I've learned a lot from this place, at least that way I'm still around pokemon. I haven't even been back to Pallet Town in nearly five years." Oak stated. Ash sighed.

"There is nothing left to return to. No one there is really from Pallet Town. It's just a pile of rubble that is barely habitable now." Ash said. Misty decided to speak up.

"Hey Ash, why don't you show Professor Oak your pokédex?" Misty suggested.

"Ah yes, have you seen any new pokemon Ash?" Oak asked. Ash smiled.

"Well, actually I have." He stated as he handed him the pocket sized computer. Oak opened it up and looked through it. "An evolution of Starmie! And you named it Starmos. There are two different breeds. One black and one white. This is amazing; you just keep finding new pokemon." Oak stated with a smile. He handed Ash his pokédex. "By the way, I heard you and some friends saved Celadon City." Oak stated. "Rumors travel faster than anything on this planet." Oak stated with a laugh. "Why haven't I seen them yet?" Oak asked.

"They're out scouting the area for the league. You might have heard of some of them." Misty stated. "There is Bruno, the former fighting master of the Elite Four, Erika and her student Emilia who are grass masters. Jesse, James and Duplica are with us." Oak was about to say something when Ash stopped him.

"I already know that Duplica is my sister, professor." Ash stated.

"Is there anyone else?" Oak asked.

"Oh yeah, and there is Trevor." She stated.

"And is he a master as well?" he asked. Misty and Ash looked at each other, and then Ash continued her statement.

"He says he is a master of the wind." Ash stated. Oak's eyes widened. "He is also friends with Lugia. Their friendship is almost like that of a trainer and his pokemon." He stated. Oak rubbed his head.

"I suppose you wouldn't know the legend of the wind masters would you?" Oak asked. They both shook their heads. He reached into the drawer of his desk. "Not many do know of the legend." He turned some pages in the book. "Legend says that there were three masters of the wind. These were the masters of power, knowledge and life. Each of these masters had a great and powerful pokemon at their side. Mew, the spirit of mystery and knowledge, Lugia, the spirit of the ocean and winds, and Celebi, the spirit of life and nature, these masters believed in the unity of pokemon and human alike. The master of power created the elements. The master of life created the pokemon and humans and the master of knowledge taught them how to live, use tools and learn. They gave humans and the pokemon the power over a certain element. This was useful when the gates of hell opened and the forbidden pokemon attacked. With the help of human and pokemon, they were able to seal them back away. But it was evident that humans were abusing their new powers and so, the masters took the elements from humans and sealed them in hell. The only elements that were kept were the shadow and the light. The master of power created two beings of pure elemental energy and the master of life gave them a soul. The three masters knew that the gates could open again, so they had a counter measure. The offspring of the two elements would unite to create the ultimate force known as the Callisto Illustro." Oak paused as he looked up and saw the both of them with mouths wide open. He continued. "The three masters, one day just disappeared. There are no records for another 50 years. All we know is that their pokemon grieved for years in silent, the loss of those they loved dearly. Though their masters were gone, their power lived within them. As long as the legends lived, the power would be kept safe. Only if the need arises will the power of the winds be transferred to those destined to hold it." Oak stopped reading and looked to the two dumbstruck masters. "Unfortunately this book is so old that some of the pages are illegible. That is all I have managed to decipher. I know that each of the masters had a weapon of great power hidden somewhere in the world that could only be wielded by those who held the power of the winds." Oak stated.

"That is amazing! We need to tell Trevor!" she stated.

"NO!" Oak exclaimed. "There must be a reason Lugia hasn't already told him. We must respect that reason and keep this to ourselves. Do you two understand?" Oak asked. They both nodded. "Now enough about that. How have you two been doing? Do you have any children yet?" Oak asked. Ash blushed bright red while Misty stood up.

"I don't think that is any of your business!" Misty replied. "But, we are expecting our first in a few months." She stated. Oak stood there surprised. He wasn't sure if it was the statement or her yelling that scared him. All he knew is he had to say something or he would soil his pants.

"Congratulations!" he said. He stood up and gave her a big hug. She blushed and slowly hugged him back. Oak turned to Ash and held his arms out.

"I don't think so." Ash stated calmly. Oak looked at the ground and saw that Pikachu had landed on the ground. He forgot Pikachu was still sitting on him. Oak picked him up and sat down again rubbing his back, then the back of his own neck.

"I keep forgetting I'm getting old." He stated. "You and your friends are welcome to stay here at the pokemon center if you like. I'm sure Louise wouldn't mind." He offered. Ash scratched the back of his head. He turned to Misty who had that puppy dog look in her eyes again. That face meant 'I want to stay here and say yes while I'm still happy'. Ash sighed and lifted his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'll check and see if everyone wants to sleep here tonight." He stated. Misty hugged him tightly.

"I hope you two like meatloaf. Louise's meatloaf is to die for." He stated.

Bruno, Trevor and Emilia went to the gym to check out what was going on. There was a battle going on. On the challenger side was a young boy. On the leader side was a girl who looked oddly familiar.

"Onix, use a tail slam attack!" She cried. The large pokemon swung its tail at the Scyther and knocked it unconscious. The judge lifted the red flag.

"The winner of this match is gym leader Giselle!" he cried. Bruno smacked himself on the head.

"Giselle is that really you?" he cried. The girl looked up and saw Bruno and waved.

"Hey big guy, glad to see you again!" She stated merrily. She walked over to the trainer told him that he needs to train some more and he might actually beat her. The trainer smiled and returned his Scyther. He walked out of the gym and she walked up the stairs and did her best to give Bruno a hug but he was just too big. She then blushed and punched him in the ribs. "You're too big!" she exclaimed. Bruno laughed.

"Wow, you're the Pewter City gym leader?" he asked.

"Yep, just a few months ago." She replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Ash and Misty decided to round up the old gang and get rid of the league in this area once and for all." He stated. "We didn't know where to find you or your sister so we just went without you." He stated. She looked behind Bruno and saw Trevor.

"And who is that good looking devil?" She asked. Trevor blushed and scratched the back of his head. Emilia gave Giselle an angry look.

"That is Trevor, and that is Erika's new student Emilia." He stated.

"Nice to meet you." Trevor stated.

"Yeah, sure." Said Emilia. Giselle looked confused and turned back to Bruno.

"So Ash and Misty are here?" She asked. "Who else is here?"

"Well Duplica is here with Jesse and James." He said.

"Ugh, those two are just so annoying." She stated. Then the intercom came on requesting Giselle to report to the gym for a challenge. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Hey, whenever you stop by Pewter City again, make sure to come see me, OK." She stated.

"Alright, by the way, where is Lasselle?" Bruno asked.

"Last time I checked she was working as a nurse in the Johto region." She stated. "Well I have to get going, see ya later!" she cried as she ran to the door.

"She seemed to be quite nice." Trevor stated. Emilia glared at him.

"Nice how?" she stated. Trevor shrugged.

"I don't know. She just seemed like she was a nice person. Why?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing forget I asked." She stated. He looked at her closely.

"Emilia, you aren't jealous are you?" he asked.

"No I am not!" She stated sternly. Trevor just smiled as he looked at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I'm looking at you. You're so beautiful I can't turn away." He said affectionately. She smiled at the comment.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt this moment but we probably should find Ash and Misty." He stated.

"What about Jesse, James, Duplica and Mistress Erika?" Emilia asked.

"I think that Duplica can keep those two in order. As for Erika she probably is at a salon somewhere in town."

"True, she does enjoy her perfumes." Emilia stated.

"As for Ash and Misty, they are probably well known in this area and Ash isn't exactly the kind of person you remember for his sparkling personality. We should start at the pokemon center and continue from there." He stated.

"Ooh look at this!" Jesse cried as she held up the red dress.

"Jess, you know we don't have enough money for that. We barely have enough to eat." James replied. Duplica nodded. Jesse sighed.

"Alright, if eating means that much to you people."

Bruno, Emilia and Trevor walked into the pokemon center and saw Ash and Misty talking to an old man. The three get up and walk to the group.

"Hey Bruno, Trevor, Emilia, this is Professor Oak." Ash stated. Bruno's jaw dropped. Trevor reached his hand out and shook Oak's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Trevor stated. Emilia also shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you two, I take it you are Trevor and Emilia. Bruno still was gaping.

"That's _the_ Professor Oak?" he asked. He slowly walked to the professor. "This is

an honor." He stated. He shook the professor's hand gently as not to crush it. "Wow, you guys know him?" Bruno asked.

"He lived in my hometown." Ash stated.

"It is very nice to meet you Bruno." Oak stated. "So where is everyone else?" Oak asked. As he said that a woman in a green cloak walked in.

"Hello, did you guys need me?" Erika asked.

"Erika, this is Professor Oak." Misty stated.

"Pleased to meet you." Erika said with a smile.

"Likewise." Oak replied.

"It will probably be late when the others get here. I'm going to take a nap." Trevor stated. He sat down on the couch and sighed. Emilia sat down next to him and moved close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers. They both fell asleep instantly. Oak looked at the two and smiled.

"Those two are inseparable aren't they?" Ash asked with a smile.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 12: A Strange but Awesome Power

Trevor squeezed tighter on the warm being that was next to him. He heard people talking. Duplica must have gotten back because he could hear her voice ranting on about something. He opened his eyes and saw Emilia sleeping next to him. He decided not to get up so as not to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

"Sleep well?" she asked looking up at him tiredly.

"Yep, did you?" he asked. She nodded. He gently ran his hand through her hair, and then he grazed his lips across hers. She pouted at the fact the kiss was so short. He smiled and then gave her a passionate kiss, which she thoroughly enjoyed. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. He could smell the perfume in her hair, it felt intoxicating. She rubbed the side of her face against his affectionately. Unfortunately, someone decided to ruin the moment…again.

"There are people staring you know." Ash said, looking over the two. They instantly split and sat on opposite sides of the couch. Ash smirked at the look Trevor was giving him. Ash then felt a light smack at the back of his head.

"Ash, leave those two alone. Should I tell them what we used to do?" Misty stated. Ash's eyes grew wide.

"No." he stated. Misty smirked at him, then planted a kiss on his cheek and went back to talk with the group. Ash smiled, he then felt someone patting his back.

"Well it seems we know who wears the pants in this relationship don't we." Trevor stated. Ash's face got red with anger and embarrassment. Emilia laughed out loud at that comment. _Served him right, I was enjoying that. _She thought. Oak looked to Ash and Trevor.

"Hey, I think Louise has dinner ready. And if we don't show up on time we won't get anything. That is her 'be here on time' policy." He stated. They all walked to the dining area of the building. Trevor opened the door for Emilia and then quickly shut the door in Ash's face.

"Ouch!" Everyone turned around at the noise.

"What was that?" Misty asked. Trevor smiled slightly.

"Oh, nothing, probably just a rat." He stated. Ash then opened the door and walked in, a red mark on his nose.

"What happened to you?" Misty asked. Ash just grumbled and sat down. Then the nurse from earlier came in with a large plate in her hands.

"Hello Louise." Oak said.

"Hello Professor. I see you brought your friends for dinner." She stated with a smile. "I hope you guys like meatloaf."

She placed the meatloaf on the table. James looked at it, drooling. Jesse smacked him upside the head and he stopped. The dinner was great, except that when there was only one piece left. Ash and James had a stare off for it. Ash won because he made his eyes glow golden with power to scare him off. After dinner Ash went into the guest room to get some sleep. Misty talked for a while before deciding to follow. Oak complained about back problems and went to bed as well. Duplica and James were playing video games in the waiting room. Jesse was exercising in the gymnasium to work off the dinner. Trevor was also in the gym, sparring with Bruno.

"Come on Trevor. I know you're holding back." He said. They had both taken off their shirts because of the heat. Emilia was sitting on a bench near the ring, admiring Trevor's physique and the Lugia tattoo on his chest. Trevor jumped toward him and did a spinning roundhouse kick. Bruno blocked it with the back of his hand, then grabbed his ankle and spun him in a spiral. He landed on his back. "Your fighting style needs work. That was an excellent roundhouse your attack can be your weakness. Fighting is not just about doing damage to our opponent. It's about finding a weakness in your opponents attack and use it against him." He stated. Trevor got up, breathing heavily.

"Tell me Bruno. Has anyone beaten you?" he asked. Bruno held up one finger.

"One person has knocked me out before. ONLY one." He stated. "And that is Ashura." He stated in a mysterious tone. Trevor was amazed.

"How…could he…your twice his size." He stated.

"Well, I really have no clue whatsoever." He stated. The next thing he knew he was falling down to the floor. Then Trevor elbowed him in the ribs and knocked him down.

"Always, keep your mind on your opponent." Trevor stated. Bruno jumped to his feet instantly. "You gotta be kidding me." He stated weakly. Bruno laughed.

"Sorry kid. It takes more than that to keep me down." He stated. Emilia then stood up.

"Come on Trevor! Kick his sorry can!" she cheered. Trevor smiled and looked back to Bruno.

"Come on now. Am I gonna have to beat you in front of my girlfriend or will you forfeit." Trevor stated. Bruno laughed even harder.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "I think you hit your head Trevor. Only Ashura can beat me." He stated in an amused voice.

"Come on Trevor, use that move you showed me!" she cried.

"What move?" Bruno asked a small hint of fear in his voice.

"But Emilia, if I use that it would be too easy." He stated. Bruno was getting interested.

"Go ahead and try it. I'll find your moves weakness and counter it." He stated. Trevor shrugged.

"Alright, but you're going to be sore for a few days." He stated. Trevor then ran straight toward Bruno. Bruno analyzed the situation. _Pathetic, a full frontal assault will get your hiney whooped. _Trevor was getting closer. Bruno went into a fighting position. When Trevor was in range he did a powerful uppercut in his direction. But when he did, Trevor disappeared. _AN ILLUSION!! _Bruno thought. Unfortunately his uppercut kept him from looking down at Trevor who slid underneath the giant. Trevor kicked Bruno in the back and sent him flying over to the other side. Trevor moved so fast he outran the flying behemoth. He waited for Bruno to get in range, then squatted down and used his hands like a balance and kicked Bruno's chin with the back of his foot, sending him flying upward. Trevor flipped back up to his feet and jumped upward at amazing speed. He flew above Bruno and then kicked his head, causing him to fall like a rock. He hit the ground with amazing force. The shockwave it created shook the building, waking everyone up. Ash was the first to get to the gym.

"What happened?" Ash asked. He looked at the unconscious Bruno then at Trevor, who was panting really hard. Misty stormed in, pushing Ash aside.

"I'm going to kill whoever made that noise!" She cried. She looked around and saw that Bruno had been knocked out and Trevor standing above him. "You…you beat Bruno?" she asked. Trevor smiled and slowly walked over to Emilia, who caught him just as he fainted from exhaustion. Emilia started blushing. _He won for me _She thought. The nurse came in and her jaw dropped at the destruction. She walked over to Emilia and told her that Trevor and Bruno were cleaning up this mess. Oak finally made it to the gym, wearing a sleeping cap and in pajamas.

"'Yawn' what is all the racket?" he asked. He looked around. "Never mind." He stated sleepily as he walked back to his room. Misty walked over to Emilia and helped her carry Trevor to the couch in the other room. They set him down gently and Emilia put the blanket on him. Misty sighed and shook her head.

"Make sure he stays in bed. I don't want to be woken up again." She said in a tired voice. Misty then turned around and headed for her room. Emilia sat down on the couch next to Trevor. She then lowered down and lightly kissed him on the lips. She had never had feelings for anyone as much as she had with Trevor, she thought. She looked up and saw his cloak hanging on the coat rack. There was a bulge in one of the pockets. She looked toward him, then the cloak.

"He wouldn't mind if I…just take a look." She stated. She got up and walked over to the cloak. She searched through the pocket and found a weird looking instrument. She started to examine it when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned quickly and saw Trevor standing behind her. She couldn't speak.

"A little curious are we?" Trevor asked. Emilia started to stutter.

"I'm sorry Trevor, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." He says as he takes the instrument from her. "This is my ocarina. A friend of mine made it for me." He stated. "It's somewhat like a flute, only it's much clearer." He stated. "I have been practicing it for a while. Would you like to hear?" he asked. Emilia nodded. Trevor sat down, Emilia sat next to him. Trevor started to play a soft, quiet song. The sound was faint but could be heard throughout all the building. It was so soothing that everyone went to sleep, except Emilia. She loved the song. It seemed familiar to her somehow. Trevor played every note perfectly. The sound the ocarina was emitting was a crystal clear sound. When Trevor stopped, Emilia's face was filled with awe.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. It's the best time I have ever played that song." He stated. "I usually practice alone but, it seems when I'm with you, I play better." He said with a smile. Emilia reached over and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss gladly. When they separated they gazed in each others eyes. Emilia broke their loving trance.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked. She reached into her backpack and took out a DVD that read, _Demon Scyther From Beyond._

"You sure you can handle how scary this movie is?" she asked.

"Can you?" he asked. She smiled and put the movie in.

Ash woke from the best sleep he had in years. Where had that music come from? He wondered. He turned to look at Misty; she had covered herself in the blanket. He frowned. He liked looking at her face in the morning. Like looking at it meant a good day was ahead. _Does this mean today will be a bad day? _He shook the thought from his mind and got up. He grabbed his cloak and put it on.

"Pikachu, are you awake?" Ash asked. The pokemon had been sleeping at the foot of the bed. He yawned and stretched a bit.

_I was sleeping but yes I'm awake. _ The pokemon said sleepily. _That was very pretty music last night._

"Do you know where it came from?" Ash asked. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder then jumped and rested on his head.

_Haven't a clue, but I know it was played by a woodwind instrument. _The pokemon stated.

"I kinda figured that out already. You know there is something that has been bugging me for some time now." Ash stated.

_You're wondering why we haven't seen anyone from the League here. _Pikachu stated.

"You read my mind. We should have seen at least one league member by now. They're planning something here and they're waiting for us to leave." He stated.

_But what would they want here? _

"I don't know. They must have just found something here." Ash thought about for a minute until he heard Misty wake up. She rubbed her eyes and her Pikachu jumped up from under the bed and looked at Misty's face. When Misty opened her eyes, she saw two green, round eyes looking at her.

"Pi-ka-chu!" It stated merrily.

"Good morning to you too." She said in a pleasant voice. She saw Ash staring at her again. "You're staring again." She stated. Ash turned around and blushed. Misty smiled, got up and walked toward the bathroom that was just across the hall. It was early enough in the morning that no one else would be awake and see her in the nightgown she was wearing. Ash left their room and went into the waiting room. Jesse and James had fallen asleep on a couch. Duplica was drooling on her game controller. Ash walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. Duplica slowly awakened and then sat up and yawned.

"Good morning Ashy. Nice hat." She stated when she looked up and saw Pikachu on his head. "What time is it?"

"7:15" he stated. Duplica then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. But it missed and it flew by his face.

"Are you crazy or something? No one wakes up that early when you're sleeping indoors." She stated. She then got up and walked around the corner. Ash was about to wake the others when Duplica grabbed his shoulder. "Ashy, you got to see this." She said in a whisper. Ash followed her and then saw Trevor and Emilia, holding one another with a blanket over them. The T.V. was still on. Ash thought they must have fallen asleep watching something and smiled.

"Maybe we should let them sleep a little while longer." He stated. Duplica, completely ignoring him, walked over to them. She stood above Trevor when suddenly his eyes opened. Duplica squealed and covered her mouth. Trevor put a finger to his mouth and quietly shushed them. He then closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at Trevor who then opened his and smiled.

"Good morning." He said in a quiet tone. She sat up and started to stretch her arms. She then smiled back at him.

"Good morning." She said back. She then saw Ash and Duplica staring at them. "Good morning. What time is it?" she asked.

"7:20" Ash stated. Pikachu jumped off his head as he was bombarded by pillows.

"You're a crazy man! Who wakes up at this hour anymore?" she asked as she threw more pillows that were stacked neatly beside her. Ash ducked behind the corner and Duplica laughed.

"Serves you right." She said between laughs. Trevor smiled and then it hit him, he just beat Bruno in a fight last night.

"Hey, is Bruno alright?" he asked.

"The only thing really hurt would be his pride. Now 2 people have been able to knock him out." She stated.

"That's only because I hang out with a bunch of freaks and weirdo's" Said Bruno as he entered the room. He looked completely unscathed. "Trevor, you look like you're the one that lost." Bruno stated looking at Trevor's bruises since he still didn't have his shirt on. Duplica finally took notice of this and smiled.

"Did anything happen between you two last night?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"NO"

"NO"

"Alright I was just asking." She stated as Trevor's cloak appeared around him. Misty then entered the room with a smile on her face. She looked around and found a fridge and took out some orange juice. Her pokemon following her. She looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked. They all pointed at the window she was next to. There was a whole battalion of troops outside. The one in front had a megaphone and called out.

"Surrender the old man to us and we promise we will leave without any violence occurring. There is no need to shed unnecessary blood." He stated. Everyone was awake now, already dressed and in the room. "If you do not comply with our demands, we will destroy every last building in the city." He said before turning the megaphone off. Ash walked out the door and the trainers and masters stood ready for attack. Those that were not trainers had guns held up and aimed for him. Ash looked around; there was a fair amount of enemies here. The one in the lead was a thunder master. Ironically, his hair was blond and spiked, making it seem like thunder. "Do you surrender?" The master asked.

"What is it you want with Professor Oak?" Ash asked. Back in the building, Oak slumped at hearing that.

"They mention someone old and he instantly thinks of me." He says in an upset voice. The blond haired master responded.

"Our master has requested that we bring him back alive. If we can't, we are ordered to loot the city and burn it to the ground." He stated. Ash started to get angry.

"You mean you would just kill these people because you were ordered to?" he shouted. The thunder master smirked.

"Don't look down on me Ashura. We have all heard the stories of The League's 'Assassin'. You've killed more people than I can count." He stated an amused tone. Ash's patience was being really tested.

"Well if you heard the stories, then why did you come here." He said as his eyes started to glow a demonic gold. The soldiers were starting to shake with fear. Ash's voice became deeper and ominous. "I could kill you right now and not even think about it tomorrow. The sound of screaming just increases my lust for blood." He started to walk closer to the group. There were soldiers that were starting to point their guns on themselves. Their leader was starting to get scared. He could feel his heart beating rapidly. He had never been more scared in his life.

Inside, Trevor was starting to get scared himself. Misty also looked concerned. She was hoping Ash was just kidding, if not she would have to take him down or he would kill everyone. Erika and Emilia were silent, not knowing what to say. Duplica was silently cheering for Ash while Jesse and James tried to escape. Duplica chased after them and dragged them back. Bruno stood waiting for something to happen. The suspense was starting to irritate him.

The thunder master awoke from his trance of fear and decided it was time for reinforcements. "ZAPDOS!!" he cried. Ash instantly stopped moving. A small hint of fear in him. The sky was suddenly filled with thunderstorms that were focusing on one point in the sky. A large bird that looked like it was born of lightning descended from the sky with amazing speed. "Thunder strike!" the electric master commanded. The legendary pokemon flapped its wings and gathered electricity from the air, then a bolt of lightning hit Ash and he was flown backwards into the wall. An item fell from his pocket and landed on the ground. The Zapdos landed next to his master and chirped at him with amusement. "Yes, I believe you killed him Zapdos." He said in a sinister tone. "I know The League Master wanted to kill him with his own hands but, such a weak master doesn't deserve his time." He said triumphantly and started to laugh. All of the soldiers, trainers and masters in the group started to cheer and the Zapdos let out a victorious cry. They all cheered…until the shadow master rose up and dusted off his cloak with his hands. They all went silent with confusion and fear.

"You know what. That hurt, and now I'm mad!" he yelled. He then snapped his fingers and Pikachu jumped up from behind him and landed at his feet. "Pikachu, Dark Shock!" he cried. Pikachu reared up his tail and shot ten bolts from it, killing all ten of its targets.

Misty watched and admired how well Ash was handling the situation on his own. Trevor's hand was twitching. He saw how Misty was reacting to Ash's battling and he felt an adrenaline rush. Bruno placed his hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"You had your turn to show off Trevor. It's Ash's turn now." He told him cautiously. Trevor calmed down and sighed, then jumped at the sound of gunfire. Ash and Pikachu were running quickly toward the group. Pikachu transformed into the shadow blade in midair and Ash grabbed it. He sliced through three opponents and was bombarded with elemental attacks. He dodged most of them but was hit in the shoulder by an electric attack. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and fell to the ground. The electric master walked over to Ash and kicked him in the stomach. He dropped the shadow blade and spit up some blood. Misty had enough and teleported over in front of Ash and blocked his opponents next attack.

"What's the matter Ashura? Need your wife to come save you?" he asked. Misty got even more enraged and punched him in the face. The thunder master was knocked back a few feet and he heard his jaw bone break. His Zapdos got furious and launched a Thunderbolt at her, knocking backward into a building.

"MISTY!!" Ash cried. He grabbed the shadow blade and ran to her. She moaned in pain and tried to stand up. She fell over and he caught her. "Misty, are you alright?" he asked, his voice was filled with fear. She slowly nodded before blacking out. Ash was scared to death and his heart sank. He thought she had died, and in turn his child.

"Ha ha ha! What's wrong Ashura? Did the only woman you loved die right before your very eyes?!" the thunder master asked in an evil laugh. Ash slowly stood up. He turned around to face the army in front of him. The thunder master stopped laughing and was frozen with fear. Ash's eyes were a glowing a crimson red. Pikachu had transformed back into its original form and jumped on his master's shoulder. His eyes glowing the same shade of red. It hissed demonically at their opponents.

_Can I kill the oversized buzzard? I want to hear it scream. _The pokemon declared to its trainer. The Zapdos cawed in shock at what the Pikachu just said. Trevor gulped at Pikachu's statement.

"Alright." Ash said in a dead tone. "But the dork with the spiked hair is all mine. We can share the others." He stated in that same flat voice. In an instant they had turned into a black blur that was killing the soldiers so fast that they were dropping like flies. Then Ash appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the thunder masters left arm. "Let's lose that arm of yours." He stated with a grin. The man's arm was engulfed in shadow electricity and then blew up and he screamed in agony. His shoulder was smoldering. "Don't worry. I seared your shoulder so that you won't bleed to death. We wouldn't want you dying before I was done." He said demonically. His Pikachu smirked and No one in the pokemon center dared come out. They were still in shock at what was happening. The electric master decided to try and live another day and ran toward Zapdos and jumped on his back. They took off quickly and flew out of there. Ash's eyes turned back to normal and he ran back to Misty. He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed her on the forehead and started sobbing. Misty's eyes slowly opened.

"Ash, why are you crying?" she asked. Ash gasped in shock and then kissed her lovingly and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you. Don't ever do that to me again." He said in tears. Misty returned the hug. Misty started crying as well.

"I'm sorry Ash. Do you think our baby will be alright?" she asked between sobs. Ash held her tighter.

"I don't know. I hope so." He stated quietly. They found comfort in each other and began to calm down.

Meanwhile, back in the pokemon center, everyone stood there, completely amazed and speechless. Oak broke the silence by giving an impressed whistle.

"What just happened?" Trevor asked. "I blinked and Misty was shocked by lightning. Blinked again and Ash had gone berserk, then blinked again and it was all over!" Erika was the first to go outside. Ash and Misty walked to them and Misty hugged Erika tightly. Ash stood there, his face white, and his Pikachu was looking very depressed. Misty's Pikachu ran up to her and was trying to cheer her up by patting on her leg. Finally everyone else came out and kept quiet. Bruno walked up to Ash and grabbed his shoulder, breaking him from that lifeless trance he was in. Bruno felt himself break apart as Ash turned to him, his eyes were tired and swollen from crying, but Bruno kept himself together and led Ash away, toward the closest bar he could think of. He knew Ash rarely drank but this was probably a good time for one.

Misty kept on crying on Erika's shoulder. All the time trying to tell her how scared she was for the baby. Erika led Misty back to the pokemon center. Emilia followed them, helping calm Misty down. Oak sighed at what had happened. He thought that this was all his fault. He turned around and saw Trevor bend down to pick up something.

"Hey, what is that Trevor?" he asked. Trevor picked up the item, staring at it with obsession. "Trevor? Are you alright?" he asked. Trevor held the item in his hand. It started to glow brightly. Then sparks of lightning were thrown everywhere. Oak threw himself on the ground to avoid getting hit. The light it was emitting was seen throughout the area. Trevor stared at the item, and enjoyed the feeling of absolute power flowing through him.

Sirus was walking through the hallways of the complex. He had heard that The League Master was in the research area and he wanted to meet him. Throughout all of the things he had done for him, he had never met his 'master' in person. He thought it was about time he should. Many soldiers welcomed Sirus back to work. He walked through the sliding doors that were entrance into the research area. He looked around for awhile before he spotted a figure in a grey cloak looking down at something in the lower levels. The figure turned to see who was entering the room.

"Welcome back Sirus. Vacation over already, it has only been 2 days. How is Sabrina?" He asked. Sirus started to walk to the man.

"She is doing well my lord. She is getting some well needed rest. She used much of her energy recovering." He stated. He tried to get a good look at his face but it was hidden by the grey cloak. Sirus then stood next to man and bowed to him. "It is a great honor to meet you in person my lord." He stated. The League Master smiled in his cloak at how much respect he had been shown.

"Rise Sirus. Come and see the fruits of your men's labor and research." He stated in an ominous voice. Directing an open hand to area below them. Sirus stood up and they both looked down. In one side of the lower level was the cage that held Missingo. He knew this because it was completely dark. The other side was a steel cage that was shaking rapidly. "RELEASE IT!!" The League Master demanded. A robotic arm reached over to the door of the cage. It grabbed the handle on top and started to lift it. When it was halfway open a Dragonite burst through the rest of the way. It then grabbed the robotic arm in its teeth and tore it to shreds. It started to shoot hyper beams at all the robot drones that were down there to test its strength. It was chewing up all it could and killed anything that came close to it. "Amazing. It's just itching to kill something." The master stated. When it stopped moving, Sirus got a good look at it. Its eyes were glowing a dark red, its claws were sharper and longer, and it seemed to glow a black and blue aura. It spotted The League Master and launched itself at him. Sirus was about to attack when the pokemon fell to the ground, screeching with pain. It held its hands to its head and screamed louder. Sirus turned around to see his master with his hand held up toward the beast. "I command you to bow to me ungrateful beast!" he demanded. He released the pokemon from his psychic grip. The Dragonite was filled with rage and once again tried to attack him. The man in the grey cloak lifted his hand again and the Dragonite fell to the ground again shrieking. "I SAID FOR YOU TO BOW TO ME!!" he cried. The Dragonite then fell on all fours and bowed to his new master. Sirus stood in fear at what he just saw. He already knew first hand what it was like to defy him. "All it understands is pain and death. We modified it so that it wasn't a complete Forbidden Pokemon. That way it is not invincible if it gets to out of hand." He stated. "SOLDIER, how long will it take to bring in more candidates for the transformation?" he asked.

"Our scout trainers are looking for powerful wild pokemon as we speak my lord!" he said in a salute.

"Good. Tell them to take all the time they need. We have to have strong candidates or the pokemon will not survive the transformation." He stated. Sirus looked the man in the grey cloak.

"My lord, couldn't we just use legendary pokemon?" he asked. "No doubt they could survive the transformation." He stated. He couldn't tell what his masters reaction to that because it was hidden under the hood of his cloak.

"I had already thought about that Sirus. However, legendary pokemon are powerful as it is. We couldn't possibly contain one here and if we could, their power would be so enormous we wouldn't be able to control it." He stated in an annoyed tone. Sirus nodded.

"Sir, my lord, the satellite EDS is picking up something weird." Said a soldier that was sitting next to a large screen. The two walked over to the man and looked on the screen. "It is detecting abnormal amounts of elemental energy in the northwestern part of Kanto." He stated.

"That's probably in Celadon City." Sirus stated.

"I sent General Vladimir to capture someone there. That energy could be from his Zapdos." The League Master stated.

"That's what I thought at first to sir, but here you can see a large amount of electric energy heading away from that area." He stated, pointing to an energy mass moving away from the city at high speed.

"What's going on here?" The League Master asked. Sirus kept quiet. Maybe if he didn't tell his master the details about his failed mission, he wouldn't kill him. The grey cloaked man turned to Sirus. "Is there something you would like to say to me, General Sirus?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Sirus was silent. "Sirus, did you manage to destroy or retrieve the silver wing?" he asked. Sirus finally broke down.

"No I did not my lord." He stated in a calm tone. The League Masters eyes started to glow brightly. He then started growling in anger. All the glass in the area was starting to crack and shatter. Then he used his powers to throw Sirus into the wall. He held him there and kept on sending weak psychic blasts into his body. "I beg your forgiveness my lord. I was worried about Sabrina and lost track of the mission." He said between screams. Everyone there was watching as their commanding officer was being tortured.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! THAT ENERGY MUST BE COMING FROM THE WIND MASTER! HE MUST HAVE DISCOVERED THE SILVER WING!!" he threw Sirus around in the air and then made him land at his feet. Sirus was breathing hard and felt pain throughout his body. Then suddenly, the League Master stopped hurting him him. Sirus looked up and saw that The League Master was having some trouble moving his hand. He looked to the side and saw Sabrina standing in the doorway.

"Please my lord, release him." She requested. The League Master sighed and then released his psychic grip on Sirus. Sabrina ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you alright Sirus?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Sabrina I'm fine. Are you alright? I was very worried about you." He responded. She nodded.

"I am perfectly fine Sirus." She stated in a soft tone. She then picked him up and carried him off to his room. The League Master watched this intently. He wondered if Sirus was loyal to him because of respect, or fear for his loved one. As they left the room he heard the cry of Zapdos and waited for Vladimir to give his report on the situation

END OF CHAPTER 12

Sorry for not uploading in a while. I've been busy. Anyway, I love this chapter! So please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 13: An early awakening.

"What was that?" Misty asked. Erika, Emilia and Misty turned around and saw a white light coming from outside. They ran outside to find Trevor, looking at something in his hand, waves of energy and power being blasted from his body.

Ash and Bruno had seen the light and came back. Ash was dodging the lightning that was being shot from the object. He grabbed Oak and ran back to the pokemon center.

"What is going on?" Erica asked. "His elemental powers are growing." Oak took out a pocket EDS and turned it on. It instantly exploded.

"My EDS can't read his power signature. If he continues to absorb more power he could die!" Oak cried. Suddenly an Onix popped out of the ground next to Trevor it launched itself toward Trevor in an attack. Trevor blocked the pokemon's attack like it was a stuffed animal. The pokemon went flying and hit a building before it stopped.

"Onix!" Giselle cried.

"Is that Giselle?" Ash asked. Giselle returned her Onix to its pokéball and ran to the group.

"Hi guys! Nice to see you!" she cried.

"Sorry Giselle, but our greetings will have to wait." Ash said as he gazed back at Trevor. "We have some big problems to take care of."

Lugia suddenly woke from his sleep. He looked around and nothing was there. _**What is this feeling I'm getting?**_Suddenly there was a large shockwave of energy that passed by him_**NO, Trevor must have found the Silver Wing!**_Lugia took off from the ground and flew toward Celadon City_**He isn't ready for that kind of power yet! If I don't stop him soon, he will destroy everything in his path!!**_

Trevor tried to move, but it seemed so hard to keep his eyes off the mysterious object. "This power is amazing…I've never felt so……invincible before." He said in a malicious tone. Wind was swirling around his body. Lightning firing everywhere. He managed to turn around and see everyone at the pokemon center. Ash was glaring at him. Misty had the same look. Emilia had a look of concern on her face. Oak was staring in fear. He couldn't find Jesse and James. Probably hiding, he thought.

"TREVOR, put that thing down!" Ash cried. Trevor cast him a glare.

"……Never…" he stated demonically. Ash stepped back in surprise. He looked down to Pikachu, who nodded.

"You want to test me Trevor? Fine then, let's see how you fare against the shadow master!" He cried as Pikachu transformed into the shadow blade. Ash grabbed on to it tightly. He then charged at Trevor with amazing speed. He slashed his sword toward Trevor, who then grabbed the blade with his hand. Ash gasped. Trevor then quickly spun around Ash without letting go of the sword or the Silver Wing.

"You highly underestimate my newly found power. It has told me that my power is unmatched by any other." He stated.

"Trevor, that thing is controlling you. You need to let it go!" he cried. Trevor pulled Ash's arm back, causing him to scream in pain. Misty ran toward them but a bolt of lightning struck the path in front of her. She couldn't fire any elemental attacks because that could hurt Ash. Then, she saw Emilia walk past her.

"Emilia, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to see if I can snap him out of it." She replied. Just then, Lugia landed on the ground next to Trevor, the lightning bolts were grazing off of him.

_**Trevor, listen to me. That item you hold was the former wind master of power's weapon. You are not ready to handle it. If you do not let it go, you will be obsessed with it. **_

"Oh, then why didn't you tell me about if before Lugia?" he questioned.

_**Because if I told you, you would wine and complain until I told you where it is. You are still not ready to use it yet, so I kept it a secret. **_

"Strange, it feels like I'm ready. This power outmatches any other. Maybe even yours Lugia!" he cried. Lugia roared in Trevor's face, causing him to let go of Ash and send Ash flying.

_**ALRIGHT, NOW LISTEN TO ME YOU PINT SIZED, PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WIND MASTER! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A DEGRADING MANNER! YOU WILL DROP THAT SILVER WING OR SO HELP ME I'LL TEAR APART YOUR LIMBS ONE BY ONE UNTIL YOU DO! **_Lugia glared at Trevor menacingly. Then, Trevor punched Lugia's jaw in an uppercut and sent him flying high in the air, Lugia landed to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone stood there, completely silent. They couldn't believe what just happened. Emilia gasped that he could do that to his best friend.

"Your power is insignificant to mine!" he cried. Then, the earth started to shake rapidly. Trevor was beginning to lose balance. Lugia burst from the rubble and was levitating with his psychic energy. His eyes were glowing brightly with power.

_**Arrogant fool. You think that even with the Silver Wing that your powers match mine. The Silver Wing was made from one of my feathers by the wind master of power and you can't unlock its full potential yet. Your power is nothing compared to mine. I will take that item from you by force if necessary.**_ Lugia launched himself at Trevor with amazing speed. Emilia jumped in Lugia's path.

"Lugia, please stop!" she cried. Lugia stopped instantly, just a few inches from her. "I know I can find the old Trevor in there. This isn't him. He would never hurt us, you should know that!" she cried. "Please, just let me talk to him." She pleaded. Lugia powered down and landed to the ground.

_**Very well, but if he makes any indication of hurting you, I will have no choice but to intervene. Be careful. **_Emilia nodded and started to walk toward Trevor. He stared at her blankly.

"Trevor, why are you doing this?" she asked. He stared at her some more, then answered.

"I……don't know." He replied.

"Then stop! Can't you see you're hurting people?" she asked. Trevor looked around. He saw Misty holding an unconscious Ash. He then turned back to Emilia.

"I…I…don't know why…why am I?" He said, he then felt a pain going through him.

_What are you waiting for? Destroy her. _

"NO, Why would I want to destroy her?" he cried.

_She is trying to turn you. She fears you. She does not care for you. She is trying to save her own skin._

"But…I lover her, and she loves me." He said weakly.

_LIES. FILTHY LIES! SHE IS TRYING TO TRICK YOU. _

"No, it can't be a lie…it can't be." He cried. Emilia was trying to get closer when suddenly a lightning bolt shot from the object toward her. A small green orb that seemed to come from nowhere flew in front of Emilia and created a green barrier around her, causing the lightning to bounce off. Emilia didn't notice it and kept moving toward him. When she got close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly, then hugged him tightly.

"Any pain you go through, I'll go through too." She said quietly. The Silver Wing's power died down and it fell from his hand. He then returned her embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear, before passing out. She dragged him back to the pokemon center and set him down next to the wall. Lugia flew over to where the Silver Wing dropped and then did something unexpected. He ate it. Everyone looked at Lugia with disgust.

_**Trevor will not be able to use it properly until he is ready. Therefore, I shall keep it hidden from him. **_Lugia looked over to Trevor with concern on his face; he then looked curiously at Emilia. _I wonder…how could she have produced that barrier. I have seen it before but…I can't remember where._

"Are you okay Lugia? You're staring at me." Emilia stated. Lugia snapped back from his thoughts.

_**Yes Emilia, I am fine. Is everyone else alright?**_ Misty had a depressed look on her face.

"Um, Lugia, is it possible for you to check and see if our baby is alright?" Misty asked. Lugia then looked at Misty closely, his eyes dilated and started to glow a deep blue.

_**I can sense another small life force within you. Your child will be fine. **_Misty sighed with relief. _**However, I suggest that you refrain from fighting for the time being. **_Misty scowled.

"What! You mean I can't fight!" she cried.

_**You were very lucky that your child was unaffected by this battle. Do you want to take any chances? **_He asked. Misty was about to argue but, he had a good point.

"Alright, I guess I could sit out for most of the big battles. But no-one underestimate me or you'll see what power really is, UNDERSTAND!" Everyone nodded quickly. "I'm going back to bed. We will leave at night so everyone should get some sleep." She walked by Ash and picked him up. "I'll be taking him with me." She said in an amused voice. Everyone watched them go inside.

"Well, this is quite a welcome." Giselle stated. Erica walked over to her.

"Sorry Giselle, why don't we go to the mall or something?" she asked. Giselle nodded and they walked off. Oak then slowly approached Lugia.

"Excuse me but, why is it that you didn't tell Trevor the dangers of using that." Oak asked. Lugia turned his neck to look at Oak.

_**I thought that I wouldn't have to until he was ready to use it. I didn't think I would have to at this time. **_Lugia then turned back to look at Emilia, who was trying to lift Trevor to take him inside. Bruno lifted Trevor up with one hand to help her. She smiled and thanked him. _**Emilia…She is a curious one…keep her close to you Trevor. I sense a bright future for you two……I am never wrong about these things.**_

Vladimir got some pretty strange looks as he was walking through the base. He wasn't surprised. When someone walks in and doesn't have an arm that could draw some attention. He stopped when he saw Sabrina and Sirus walking by.

"Well Sirus, you look like hell." Vladimir stated. They both looked up at the familiar voice.

"Hello Vladimi…" Sirus cut his sentence short when he saw that Vladimir's arm was gone. "What happened to your arm?!" he asked. Vladimir looked down to where his arm used to be.

"The shadow master…I narrowly escaped him. He is not one to be underestimated. The loss of my arm proves that." He stated. "Where is our master? I heard he was currently at this base."

"He is in the research room. But I warn you, he isn't in the best of moods." Sirus stated as he lifted his hand from his side, exposing the blood seeping through his cloak. Vladimir gulped.

"I hope our master will be lenient toward me for my…current sacrifice." He stated. He then walked past them and headed toward the research room. He could hear the yelling and cursing from inside. He opened the door and instantly a grey cloaked figure stood in front of him.

"Greetings, Vladimir. Mind explaining _why _we detected you running away." He asked. Vladimir looked to his arm. The League Master saw it and a small amount of shock went through him. "Was that from the wind master?" he asked.

"No my lord, it was the shadow master." He stated grimly. "He blew up my arm and killed all my men when Zapdos hit his wife." The League Master was interested.

"So, you didn't run away because of the wind master? Hmmm." The League Master then started to pace back and forth in front of him. "I have an idea. Do we know the relatives of anyone in that group?" he asked a grunt. The grunt found a folder and went through it.

"Well, Misty has three living sisters but we haven't been able to locate them. However, Bruno has a son in Lavender town. Otherwise we don't know of any other living relatives." He stated. The League Master lifted a finger.

"Ah, there in lies opportunity. If we were to strike Lavender town, they will leave and that way we can test our experiments and that would provide us with a chance to find a certain someone I've had my eyes on. "

"And who is that?" Vladimir asked. The League Master smiled underneath the hood of his cloak.

"Cain." He stated.

"Cain! I thought that he was dead. I was with him on that reconnaissance mission when Ho-oh attacked. Zapdos and I barely made it out of there. It gave up on us and started chasing him and his Articuno. After that I figured it had cornered him and destroyed him."

"Oh no, Cain is very much alive, just hiding somewhere in the northern mountains. I have a few questions I need to ask him." He stated, and then he summoned a peon to him. "Vladimir, you will report to the infirmary for a prosthetic attachment. We can't have a general without working limbs now can we?" he asked. "Please direct Vladimir to the infirmary." He commanded to the peon. They started to walk out when The League Master interrupted. "Oh, and Vladimir." He stated. "You might want to prepare yourself. I hear prosthetic attachments are excruciatingly painful." He stated in a nonchalant tone. Vladimir paused for a second, and then proceeded.

Mewtwo awoke in a cold sweat. He was panting hard.

_Was it all just a dream? _He wondered. Pikachu then walked up to Mewtwo's throne.

_Master, is everything alright?_ He asked. Mewtwo instantly shot up and walked up the stairs to the top of the mountain. _Master?_ Pikachu followed his master up the stairs. When they reached the top, Mewtwo used future sight. He scanned the planet for the power he had sensed while he was asleep but to no avail. _Master what are you doing? _Pikachu asked. Mewtwo looked back to him.

_I sensed him. _Mewtwo replied. Pikachu was confused.

_Who's him?_ Pikachu asked. Mewtwo paused before answering.

_The wind master of power…_ _I could sense him. I have never felt such energy before. _Pikachu walked up to his master.

_Are you sure master?_

_Yes, no doubt about it. That energy signature was one of a wind master. I will have to keep my eyes open. I have no idea if he will be our valuable ally…or our dangerous enemy._

"How long do you think he will be asleep Professor?" Emilia asked. Oak looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry; he will wake up before you have to leave." He stated. He turned around and left the room, so that they could be alone. She sat down on the couch next to him and sighed.

"You look depressed." Emilia turned around and saw Ash standing in the doorway. She quickly stood up.

"Trevor didn't mean to hurt you, I know it!" she cried.

"I know. Misty told me everything." He stated. He walked over to the soda machine and looked in his pockets for change. He found some and put it in the machine but no soda came out. "What! It ate my money!" he cried. Oak walked by and banged the side three times and the soda fell out. "Uh, thanks Professor." He stated.

"Any time." He stated as he walked out the other door. Ash turned back to Emilia, who was sitting on the couch again. He tossed her the soda and she grabbed it. He she shook the can and opened it up in Ash's face. She snickered as Ash wiped the soda from his face.

"Hey that was not funny." He said in an annoyed voice. "I thought that buying that would cheer you up." He stated.

"It did." She replied in an elated tone. Ash started to laugh.

"I guess it did didn't it." He replied. He stopped laughing when Trevor started to move. Emilia turned around quickly and helped him up.

"Ugh, what happened, and why do I have such a big headache?" He asked. Emilia kissed him and then hugged him tightly.

"Yes, he's back." She stated merrily. Trevor was a little confused.

"Hey if I knew I would get a kiss from you every time I woke up I'd sleep more often." He replied.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I can make out bits and pieces but nothing that fits together. Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She said, hugging him again. He looked over to Ash.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

Lugia was sitting on the rooftop. He subconsciously used his psychic powers to keep himself from falling through the roof. Many people had gathered around the center. They were amazed that a legendary pokemon was perched in their city. Lugia was getting annoyed by the constant flashes of light from cameras. He was standing completely still. Someone threw a rock to see if he was real and it hit his head. Lugia then spread his wings and shrieked a mighty cry. Everyone ran away in fear back into their houses. Lugia looked around furiously for the fool who threw that rock. He then heard the door to the roof open and turned around to find Trevor with a pure white face.

"DON'T DO THAT! IT SCARED ME SO MUCH THAT I NEARLY WET MYSELF." He cried. Lugia almost started to snicker but managed to control himself.

_**Someone threw a rock at me. These humans need to know what it is they are throwing things at. **_Lugia replied. Trevor let out a sigh and walked toward Lugia. He then sat down cross-legged next to him. _**Does something trouble you Trevor? **_He asked. Trevor looked up at him.

"Lugia…did I do something wrong? Everyone is acting so weird around me and I've a certain tracks of time in my memory." He had a look of concern on his face. "Emilia is acting extremely affectionate too." He stated. Lugia started to smirk.

_**Is that a BAD thing?**_ He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Did I say that was a bad thing? It's like I died and came back." He stated. Lugia then decided it was time to tell him.

_**Trevor, it is time I told you of the legend of the three wind masters. **_

After that long talk about the history of the masters, Trevor was still in shock when he went down to dinner. He opened the door and was met by many stares. Some in anger, others in fear or confusion. Emilia waved to him and pointed to a chair next to her. He walked over and sat down next to her. He silently ate his meal. He knew why no one wanted to talk to him. He was alright with that. It would take some time for them to trust him again. After dinner they started packing up their things. Emilia was sticking close to Trevor. Emilia saw the concerned look on Trevor's face.

"Trevor is something wrong?" she asked. Trevor sighed and answered.

"I know what happened. Lugia told me." Trevor stated. Emilia then became very depressed.

"It wasn't your fault. That thing took over you. Didn't he tell you that?" she asked. Trevor nodded.

"Yes, but it still feels like it was my fault. I picked it up and I let it control me." He stated in a sad tone. Emilia wrapped her arms around one of his to comfort him. Trevor smiled a little and then helped on Lugia. "So Ash, where are we heading to next?" he asked. Ash sighed and shrugged.

"I really don't know Trevor. We need to find out where the League headquarters is, and I think it might be in the Indigo Plataea. I guess we could head there and find out if there are any clues there." Ash replied. Oak was running up the stairs to reach the rooftop. He opened the door quickly.

"Hey, you guys need to see this!" he cried. They quickly ran down the stairs and Oak took them to a large screen. "We received this transmission just a few seconds ago." He stated. He turned on the television and the message was displayed. On the screen was J.T., blood running on his face.

"This is Lavender Town Pokemon Center. Can anyone hear me?" the message cut off for a moment, then continued. "The town is under attack from strange pokemon…our defenses are failing, people are dying…we need help! We can only hold them off for so long." He said in a weak tone. Bruno had a look of pure fear on his face. "And if anyone can contact my dad, I just want to say…" the message was cut off after that point. Bruno slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large dent in it.

"We are going back!" he cried.

"Bruno, we have no possible way of traveling fast enough to reach him." Ash stated. Trevor then scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there is one way we could get there." He stated. Everyone turned attention to him. "Lugia can travel extremely fast using telekinesis."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Bruno demanded.

"Well, I really don't like moving at speeds that fast. Plus you throw up afterwards." He stated.

"Doesn't matter, we'll go there anyway!" he stated.

"I can only fit three people on Lugia at a time! There is no way we could bring more people." He stated. Ash walked up to Trevor.

"Fine, Bruno and I will go with you. The rest of you will stay here, understand?" he asked. Misty marched up to him. Ash managed to keep his calm. Misty then kissed him lovingly before hugging him tightly.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?" she asked.

"Misty I'll be fine. You don't need to worry." He stated. Emilia walked up to Trevor and hugged him as well.

"I'll be back for you. I promise." Trevor whispered into her ear. They went to the rooftop and hopped onto Lugia's back. Trevor explained everything to Lugia and then they launched upward.

_**You will want to hang on tightly. When traveling at 25 miles per second, you don't want to hit the ground.**_ Lugia started to glow a bright blue. Then a great wind picked up and they launched forward. The sound of them moving that fast was like a gunshot. They held on tight as the world seemed to fly by them. After about ten seconds, they had stopped. They landed on the ground and simultaneously, Bruno and Ash threw up. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's backpack and started to kiss the ground.

"I told you I don't like traveling that fast." Trevor stated. Lugia lowered his head to look at Trevor.

_**That took up much of my energy, I'm afraid that you will have to go alone. **_The great pokemon stated. Trevor nodded and when Ash and Bruno were done, they headed toward the smoke coming from Lavender Town.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Birth of the Wind Master**

Chapter 14: An unexpected hero

When they reached the city, it was already too late. The city was in ruins. Bruno was searching around frantically in the rubble.

"J.T., where are you?! Don't die on me J.T.! J.T.!" Bruno cried on like that for ten minutes. They were about to give up when they heard a faint voice.

"Dad…are you out there?" Cried a weak voice.

"J.T., I'm coming!" Bruno cried. He followed the voice to a pile of rubble and then started to dig furiously. He managed to pull J.T. out of the rubble. "J.T. what happened here?" he asked. J.T. coughed loudly.

"I can't believe it was only 2 pokemon." He stated.

"What do you mean? Only two pokemon did this?" he asked. J.T. nodded.

"But, they weren't ordinary pokemon. They just brushed off our attacks. They…they were like forbidden pokemon." He stated. "I evacuated everyone I could but…" J.T. started crying.

"It's alright J.T., you did everything you could." Bruno stated. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped out of Ash's backpack and started to growl menacingly.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

_THEY'RE COMING! FORBIDDEN POKEMON, I CAN FEEL THEM! _Pikachu then looked up and hissed. They all looked above and saw a Dragonite flying above them. It didn't have the soft, sweet expression most Dragonite have. It had an angry, bloodthirsty feeling to it. Then, an Arbok slithered out of the rubble. It had an even more menacing look on its face than usual. It launched itself toward them with speed unimaginable. Pikachu launched a shadow/electric attack at it and made a direct hit. The pokemon was flown back and had some trouble getting up, but when it did it attacked again. Pikachu shot a larger bolt at it, this time killing it. It twitched a little but after that there was no movement at all. The Dragonite roared in fury and charged up a hyper beam.

"SCATTER!" Ash cried. The four of them ran off in three different directions. J.T. was running with Bruno. The hyper beam hit where they were and created a shockwave that caused them all to trip and fall. It roared in fury and started blasting everything in sight. "Pikachu, attack!" Ash cried. Pikachu jumped up and shot a bolt of shadow/electric energy at the Dragonite. It saw the attack and dodged it, then countered with a hyper beam. Ash grabbed Pikachu and dodged the blast. Bruno called out a Machamp and they started throwing large rocks at the Dragonite. One of the rocks hit it in the head it just made it angry. It turned to them and cast a flamethrower attack at them. Bruno recalled his pokemon and jumped out of the way. The Dragonite then dived for them with intent to kill. Then, suddenly, a large wall of rock appeared out of nowhere and it hit the wall headfirst and slid to the ground. Then a large rock hand reached up from the ground and grabbed the Dragonite. It then tossed it away like an old doll.

Ash could sense a strong earth master nearby but couldn't pinpoint his position. Trevor was searching for the master who had done that. He inadvertently activated his foresight and detected him in the forest. The master saw him and ran. Trevor then took off in pursuit. He followed the master through the forest, and then slowed down so that he could sneak up on him. The master slowed down then stopped, breathing hard.

"I…think I lost him." The master stated. He turned around and saw Trevor hanging upside down from the branch.

"Hello." Trevor stated in a merry voice. The earth master turned to run but Trevor was already in front of him. "Hello again." He stated. The man stopped moving and put his arms in the air.

"I don't want to hurt you." said a deep voice.

"I know that already. If you wanted to hurt us you would have done it before." Trevor stated.

"Please, don't tell Ash that I'm here." He pleaded.

"You know Ash?" he asked. The man nodded.

"I guess you can say we used to be good friends." He stated. He then started to sink into the ground.

"Wait, who are you?" Trevor asked. The man didn't speak until only his head was above the ground.

"My name is Brock." He said as his head was finally engulfed in earth.

Emilia sat on the roof, looking out in the distance. "I hope Trevor will be alright." She said in a concerned voice. She took out her flute and started to play. It always calmed her down. But she couldn't seem to play right. She tried again but the sound was coming out wrong. "Oh, why can't I play?" she asked.

_Maybe you're worried about him. _Said a sweet, gentle voice. Emilia turned around quickly.

"Who said that?" She looked around and saw no-one. "Come out and show yourself." She demanded. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around but no one was there. She then felt something land on her head. Then, a small green head lowered to look at her.

_Hi, my name is Celebi. _Emilia gasped then fell over in shock. She sat there, watching the little green fairy; she was covering her mouth to hold back a laugh. _You're funny Emilia. _Emilia sat there in amazement.

"You…know my name?" she asked. The pokemon giggled and then started to fly in circles around her.

_Of course I know you silly. I've known you ever since you were born. _Emilia was getting even more confused. Then Celebi picked up the flute she had dropped. _See, this is the time flute. I listen to it through time and space. When you couldn't play right, I knew something had to be wrong._

"You mean,_you _are the guardian of my family? You are the guardian of the forest?" Emilia asked.

_Yep. I have been protecting your family for many years. When that flute was passed to you, I became your guardian. Who do you think protected you from that blast from the Silver Wing?_ It was all coming back to her now.

"That green light was you?" she asked.

_Yep._

"Okay, that explains some things. But, what makes my family so special?" she asked. Celebi then made a 'thinker' pose in midair.

_Well, have you noticed that you have an uncanny power over plants?_

"Yeah, I wasn't surprised I was a grass master because my mom owned a large garden and…"

_Precisely, you liked to garden with her, yes?_

"Yes."

_When you put a seed in the ground, you start life. You have always loved to grow plants. You gave them care and love. You're attachment to their life force is what gives you so much control. That reminds me of the other reason I have come to meet you. _The pokemon then sat on her head again. _Oh, how exactly am I supposed to put this? Um, you are the Wind Master of Life._ Emilia just sat there.

"What?" she asked. Celebi sighed.

_Maybe I didn't say it clearly. YOU…ARE…A…WIND…MASTER._ The pokemon was looking straight into her eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought Trevor..."

_Was the only Wind Master? Nope. He is just the Wind Master of Power. You are the Wind Master of Life. That is why you have control over nature. The powers you are using now are only a fraction of what they can be. _Emilia was thinking this over.

"How can I be sure what you are telling me is the truth." Celebi pondered about that for a little while.

_Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it. After all, Lugia gave Trevor his powers early._

"What do you mean?" Emilia asked. "I thought Lugia gave him his powers so that he could save him."

_That is what he was intentionally trying to do. He didn't realize that Trevor was the reincarnation of the Wind Master of Power, when he performed that spell it was supposed to just heal him but not only did it do that, it gave Trevor some of Lugia's power. Now hold still, this may be very painful. _Celebi put her hand on Emilia's hand and Celebi closed her eyes. Celebi started to glow a bright green. Emilia cringed from the pain. It felt like her hand was on fire. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. A tattoo was beginning to form on the back of her hand. It was forming a shape now. A circle made of leaves was surrounding a symbol that looked a lot like Celebi. Emilia felt power rushing through her. Celebi released her hand and flew up to look at her face to face.

_So, how do you feel? _Celebi asked. Emilia raised her head, eyes glowing bright with power. A large wind whipped around them.

"I feel…powerful…like I can finally look after myself. Ever since my mom died I have always felt insecure. I can finally be on my own." She said.

_Do you want to be alone?_

"No. Trevor will come with me." She stated defensively. Celebi started to giggle.

_Of course he would. You wouldn't let him go that easy would you? _The pokemon asked.

"They will have to tear him from my arms before they can have him." She said triumphantly.

_That a girl. Never let him out of your sight. Show him you can take care of yourself and__he__ will be the one to admire YOU! _ Celebi said in a cheer.

"But, I really don't know how to fight." Emilia stated. Then a mischievous grin appeared on Celebi's face.

_Don't worry, I will teach you. But make sure you keep it a secret. _Celebi stated.

"But why?" Emilia asked.

_Because I only train people I deem worthy. If everyone knew about it I would be dealing with requests all day. _Celebi then handed the time flute back to Emilia. _Whenever you want to learn, just play the flute and I will be there._ Then a blue light appeared behind Celebi. It waved just before entering the light and disappeared. Emilia stood up and walked back downstairs to wait for Trevor's return.

Ash, Trevor, Bruno and J.T. were sitting next to the fire. Ash looked to Trevor. He thought it was weird that he had not spoken at all after the attack.

"So Trevor, did you find out who it was that saved our cans?" Ash asked. Trevor looked to him and shook his head. Ash sighed, waiting for everyone to be rested a bit before they had to ride back to Celadon. That was not going to be fun. He wanted to find a way to cheer Trevor up but he wasn't really a 'bright' person anymore. He was a little startled when Trevor spoke to him.

"So Ash, how do feel about being a dad." Trevor asked. Bruno and J.T. leaned in to hear him. They were just as interested. Ash looked around and smiled.

"Well, first thing I'm extremely happy that I'm going to be a father. Secondly I hope the baby doesn't have Misty's attitude." He said in a laugh. Trevor stated to smile.

"So having your personality is a good thing?" Trevor asked. Pikachu, who was sitting next to Ash, started to laugh wildly. Then it started to choke and spat out a piece of an apple.

"Serves you right, what is wrong with my personality." Pikachu smirked, and then started to count.

_You can't remember your anniversary. You can't remember her favorite food. You get dark, depressing and cold and to top it off you are just unpleasant to be around. _Ash then started to look depressed again. Pikachu stopped ranting and looked down in sadness. Trevor stood up and put out the fire.

"We probably should be heading back. Everyone will be waiting for us." Trevor stated. And with that, everyone got up and started the walk toward Lugia. "Bruno, you will have to hold J.T. tightly or he will fall off. Like I said there is only really enough room on Lugia for three people." Bruno nodded. He lifted J.T. up on Lugia and Trevor and Ash jumped on him. Pikachu went into Ash's backpack. When everyone was on, Lugia jumped upward and then, with the same lightning speed, flew back to Celadon City.

"DAMN IT!!" The League Master cried. He slammed his fist down on the terminal, crushing it like a soda can. "I thought for sure that the Dragonite would have been able to kill one of them at least!" The League Master turned to one of his minions. "Have my aerial transport ready. I'm going to visit Cain and tell him to get his hind end back here and work! He has been on this little vacation for too long!" He cried. Two peons then ran to the hanger to get the ship ready and they started talking.

"So, do you know who this Cain guy is?" the first one asked.

"Yeah, I heard that he was the top apprentice of that one powerful ice master before she went AWOL. They say Cain was just as powerful as she was, and a little less insane. His powers over ice were so great, he impressed the ice bird Articuno!" the second one replied.

"No kidding? Well, I wonder why he hasn't been doing anything for The League lately."

"I heard that he found out his grandfather hid a fortune in the northern mountains. He didn't get a single penny so he is searchin' for it."

"How much money are we talking here?"

"I heard the old man had billions hid away. He left his fortune to his other grandson and the mansion to the main butler. I hear this other grandson hasn't spent so much as 10 grand out of that money." The man said in whisper.

"If I found out my grandpa denied me that much money, I'd go searching for it too." The other man said. "We better get back to work. Our master won't hesitate to kill us if we don't have his ship ready."

"I agree." The second one replied.

END OF CHAPTER 14


End file.
